Pokemon Black & White
by AshK1980
Summary: AU Othelloshipping Saga Book One. AUTHOR'S NOTE POSTED! PLEASE READ IT! The relationship between Ash and Hilda will build slowly and not be right in your face without development, that is when I get around to continuing this story. Author's Note to be replaced by actual chapter later.
1. 001: In the Shadow of Zekrom!

_**Pokemon Black & White**_

**_Author: AshK1980_**

**_Rating:_** Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Pokemon, if I did, I would have, I would've had Hilda join Ash on his Unova Journey along with Iris and Cilan. I also would've had Ash take some of his other Pokemon with him as well. This story is mine, I also own all the OCs that I create within this story so don't sue me!

_**Pairing:**_

Othelloshipping(Ash x Hilda)

_**Main Character Ages:**_

Ash: 15, Hilda: 15, Team Rocket: 22, Cilan: 17, Iris: 10, Trip: 10, Professor Juniper: 34, Delia: 35, Professor Oak: 65

_**Recurring Character Ages:**_

Professor Juniper: 34, Paul: 15 Dawn: 12, May: 13, Casey: 14, Misty: 15, Duplica: 15, Brock: 19, Tracy: 18, Delia: 35, Professor Oak: 65, Gary: 15, Ritchie: 15, Bianca: 14, Hilbert: 14, and N: 17.

_**Summary:**_ Retelling of Pokemon Black and White. This is my version of the story. Ash will also use some of his older Pokemon. The ones that have brought him the most luck. Also be prepared for the return of some of his older Pokemon. Ash is also 15 in this story I hope you enjoy! Also some of his old traveling companions will be appearing as well but not until later which is why they aren't listed yet.

_**Episode 001: In the Shadow of Zekrom!**_

* * *

><p>The Pokemon World, a vast world made up of several regions: Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Five years ago a young ten year old boy by the name of Ashton Ketchum started out his journey. Pokemon a creatures that young people who have reached the age of ten can choose and raise to get stronger. People use them for pets, contests, musicals, as well as all sorts of different battles from single battles to double battles to triple and rotation battles. Throughout the five years he was traveling, Ash Ketchum, a trainer from Pallet Town has visited several regions. The most recent one being the Sinnoh region where he placed in the top four of the League Competition. He has survived several battles with all sorts of Legendary Pokemon. It seems that he has encountered most of the Legendary Pokemon in the entire world. This is the continuing adventures of Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. Not only has he encountered lots of Pokemon, but he has also made several friends along the way, as well as a few rivals. Among the friends he made, he has traveled with a few of them. Brock Slate, a former Pokemon Gym Leader who is currently in training to be a Pokemon Doctor. He's also trying to improve his skills a Pokemon Breeder as well. Misty Waterflower, the Cerulean City Gym Leader. She was the first trainer that he encountered and made friends with. His relationship with Misty was rocky at first, but eventually they got close to each other, and Ash even helped Misty improve her abilities as Pokemon Gym Leader, as well as Pokemon Ballet and Musical performer with her sisters Lily, Violet and Daisy. Another companion that traveled with Ash was Tracy Sketchit, a Pokemon Watcher and also currently working as Professor Oak's aid. In Hoenn, he encountered two people and quickly befriended them. One was May Maple, a young lady that at one time had an uncanny fear of all types of Pokemon, she only started her Pokemon Journey so she could travel. Eventually Ash helped May overcome her fear of Pokemon and also helped her decide to be a Pokemon Coordinator. Eventually, Ash and May were joined by May's little brother Max Maple. He also admired Ash for the long journey he had been on before coming to Hoenn. After the Hoenn Region, Ash, Misty, May, Max, and Brock headed off toward the Kanto Battle Frontier, where shortly after being reunited with Ash, Misty went her separate way back to being a Gym Leader. After Hoenn, Ash once again left with only Pikachu to the Sinnoh Region where he met a young aspiring Pokemon Trainer, who eventually became one of the top two Coordinators in the Sinnoh Region. She came in second place at the Sinnoh Grand Festival, her name was Dawn Berlitz. Just like with May, Ash was a mentor for her and also helped her with her Pokemon skills. Unlike May however, Dawn already knew what she wanted to be when she met Ash. She wanted to be a Top Coordinator like her mother Johanna.<p>

During his journey, Ash has captured several Pokemon as well as competed in several leagues. In the Kanto Region, Ash competed in the Indigo League and finished in the Top 16. In the Johto and Hoenn Leagues he competed and made it into the top eight. Along the way he also managed to conquer and win the Orange Island League as well as several smaller competitions. He also managed to conquer the Kanto Battle Frontier and was offered the position of becoming a Frontier Brain. He however, declined this offer and decided to continue to travel. After the Kanto Battle Frontier, he entered the Sinnoh League and finished in the Top 4. He took out nearly half of Tobias' Pokemon including Darkrai, Latias and Latios. Unfortunately in the end, Pikachu fell to Latios after a hard fought battle. Now he was at home trying to figure out what to do next. Eventually he finds out about another region called the Unova Region from his mentor Professor Oak. Right after he heard about the Unova Region, he immediately decided he wanted to travel to Unova, however he had a lot of thoughts going through his brain. Was he going to do like he did for Hoenn and Sinnoh and start off only with Pikachu, or was he going to take some of his other Pokemon with him this time around? His mother also made him some new traveling clothes as usual. She does that with every new region he heads off to nowadays.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ash's bedroom...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash is getting ready to set out for Unova. Of course he would have to get to Unova by Seaplane. Ash got his Unova outfit on. Ash decided he was going to at least take Pikachu with him. Ash is wearing a red and white hat with blue Pokeball on the front of it. The back of the hat and the bill of the hat are both red. He is also wearing a white t-shirt with a blue and white jacket over it. The zipper on the jacket is golden yellow, well a lot closer to yellow than gold. His jacket is short-sleeved. He is wearing black and red high-tops on his feet. He is also wearing black fingerless gloves with red cuffs on said gloves. He is wearing some black cargo pants. Once he is dressed and ready to go, he heads downstairs to greet his mom. In his head he is running over all the Pokemon he has and is trying to figure out which ones, if any he's going to take to Unova besides Pikachu.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Downstairs in the Living Room, Delia was watching TV and heard Ash come in...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So Ash have you decided what Pokemon you are going to take with you?" Delia asked.<p>

"I am definitely taking Pikachu and some of my stronger Pokemon from my other regions." Ash said.

"Which ones are you going to take?" Delia asked.

"I already got my Kanto pick, and that's Pikachu." Ash said. "My Johto pick is going to be Bayleef. As for my Hoenn pick, I think I will choose Swellow. My Sinnoh pick, I am going to go with Gible."

"So that leaves you with two more slots am I right?" Delia asked.

"Yes it does." Ash said. "I guess I better get to the lab to pick up my other Pokemon."

"Okay sweetie see you later." Delia said as Ash headed off to the Lab.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Professor Oak's Lab...<strong>_

* * *

><p>As Ash arrives at Oak's Lab he looks around and figures that Professor Oak is probably in the lab area somewhere. He proceeds downstairs to the basement of the lab and opens the door only to be greeted by Professor Oak doing research as usual.<p>

"Hey Professor Oak, how are you doing?" Ash asked as he entered the lab and closed the door behind him.

"I'm doing well Ash, thanks for asking. So Ash have you decided on which Pokemon you are going to take with you, or are you just going to leave with Pikachu like usual?" Professor Oak asked. "If you are going to take some of your other Pokemon with you could I make some suggestions?"

"Actually I am going to take one Pokemon from each of the regions I have been through with the exception of the Orange Islands." Ash said.

"Why aren't you taking any Pokemon with you that you caught in the Orange Islands?" Professor Oak asked.

"Because, the only Pokemon I have left with me that I caught in the Orange Islands is Snorlax." Ash said. "Somehow I don't think it is a good idea to take Snorlax with me. He will eat way too much and eat everything that anyone I meet in Unova will make. It is just easier this way."

"So which Pokemon do you want to take with you?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well I am going to take Bayleef, Swellow and Gible with me in addition to Pikachu." Ash said.

"So a Grass Type, Flying Type, and a Dragon/Ground Type am I right?" Oak asked.

"You are absolutely right." Ash said. "At least for now. I may rotate in some of my other Pokemon as well. However these four will do for now."

"Very good," Professor Oak said. "I will go get them."

With that Professor Oak went off to get Ash's requested Pokemon. He soon came back with four Pokeballs for Ash.

"Here are your friends Ash." Professor Oak said. "I will pick you and your mom up a little bit later. We need to get to the airport. Unova is a lot farther away than the other regions you went to."

"Thanks Professor, I will see you later." Ash said.

Ash then heads out to the yard and calls for his other Pokemon. They all greeted Ash with happiness.

"Guys, I am taking Pikachu, Bayleef, Swellow, and Gible with me to Unova." Ash said.

The rest of the Pokemon were about to attack him for not including them but stopped when he ordered them to.

"I know you all want to come with me, but the rules say I can't do that." Ash said as he greeted his other Pokemon. "I promise I will rotate each of you in from time to time. I also promise that I will come back with more friends for you to hang out with from Unova when I return."

With that Ash gives all of his Pokemon a hug, which was more like his Pokemon are all giving him hugs at the same time squeezing the life out of him.

"Guys, need to breathe!" Ash coughed "You are all cutting off my air flow!"

Noticing this, all of Ash's Pokemon release him and let him breathe. Ash then thanked his Pokemon and heads back home after recalling Bayleef, Swellow, and Gible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the Ketchum Residence...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Delia Ketchum is in the living room watching TV when her son enters with three of his other Pokemon in their Pokeballs on his belt.<p>

"Mom Professor Oak said he is going to pick us up for our flight to Unova later on." Ash said. "So we get to spend some more time together."

"I am so proud of you sweetie," Delia said. "You kept some of your old Pokemon's feelings in mind. How did the others take not being chosen?"

"They were sad at first, but then I told them that I would rotate them in every now and then." Ash said. "I also promised them I would bring them back more friends to hang out with from Unova."

"That's nice of you sweetie." Delia said.

With that, mother and son share a hug and wait for Oak to arrive. It didn't take long, until Oak arrived to pick them up. They all head to the airport and board a plane that would take them to Unova.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After the Flight...<strong>_

* * *

><p>In a matter of hours, they land in Unova and pulled up to the dock at Nuvema Town. Professor Oak and Delia headed to the end of the dock to get their luggage. Ash and Pikachu exited the plane and looked out at the water and all of the new water type Pokemon only native to the Unova Region. Ash was about to go to the dock when Pikachu's ears popped up and twitched as Pikachu noticed a strange storm in the sky. He could make out some faint red eyes in the black clouds and a blue lightning bolt striking the water. The Black Clouds were moving closer and closer. Ash rushed over to Pikachu and looked into the sky. All of a sudden Ash and Pikachu were surrounded by the Black Smoke. A blue Lightning Bolt struck Pikachu. Since Ash was holding Pikachu, he too was also shocked. Delia and Professor Oak saw this and called for Ash to bring Pikachu over here. Luckily, the rest of his Pokeballs were safely on his belt so they weren't harmed. Also Team Rocket was encountered and they came back with a new motto. Team Rocket is really getting on Ash's nerves as they try to capture Pikachu. Pikachu tries to shock the Trio but doesn't due to a shield deflecting all attacks. It is after Team Rocket has flown off in their jet packs that a bolt of Blue Lightning Strikes Pikachu as well as Ash. From a tree in the distance, a purple-haired girl with an Axew watches the Dark Clouds and sees Zekrom she then remarks to her Pokemon that she has a feeling something good is going to happen.<p>

"Are you two okay?" Delia asked worriedly.

"That was quite a bolt of lightning that struck Pikachu." Professor Oak said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Pikachu and I will be fine Professor," Ash said. "We have been hit by a lot worse in our journey."

Just then a jeep pulls up and honks its horn. In the driver seat is a woman in a lab coat. Only seems to be about 34 much younger than Professor Oak and just one year younger than Delia.

"Hey there Professor Oak!" The woman says. "It's nice to see you again."

"Same here." Professor Oak said introducing the woman to Ash and Delia. "This is Professor Juniper, she is the lead Pokemon researcher here in Unova."

"Nice to meet you." Delia says. "My name is Delia Ketchum."

"Hi Professor Juniper," Ash started. "My name is Ash Ketchum. This is Pikachu."

After being introduced, Pikachu waves. His cheeks start sparking.

"What's up with Pikachu?" Professor Juniper said.

"Pikachu got hit by a blue lightning bolt from the sky." Ash said. "It looked to me that it was from a black Pokemon with red eyes."

"Sounds like Zekrom." Professor Juniper said. "We should go to my lab to have Pikachu looked at. So hop in everybody and buckle your safety belts. Ash, I must say Pikachu are a rare find here in Unova. Do you have any other Pokemon on you or just Pikachu?"

"I have three others." Ash said. "I have been traveling for about five years now. This is my sixth league quest. I have taken part in the Indigo League where I made it to the Top 16. I have also gone through the Orange League and won it. I was Top 8 in the Johto and Hoenn Leagues. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I also went through the Kanto Battle Frontier and beat all the Frontier Brains. I was offered a position as a Frontier Brain, but I declined the offer because I wanted to travel more. I also made the Top 4 in the Sinnoh League."

"Wow that's a lot of leagues." Professor Juniper said. "And to conquer the Orange League and the Kanto Battle Frontier, that is a huge accomplishment in and of itself. So what other Pokemon do you have with you?"

"I have one of each native to the major regions." Ash remarked. "I will show them to you when we get to the lab like I said I would."

Professor Juniper nodded as they arrived at the Lab.

* * *

><p>When Professor Juniper arrives at the lab they see two trainers waiting for her. One is a trainer with brown hair in a high Ponytail that was held back with a Pink and White hat she also has Blue eyes. She is a bit shorter than Ash is now, Ash is now about 5'10" since he is now about 15 years old. This girl also has blue jean shorts that are ripped revealing her pockets she has wristbands that are black with a pink line circling the diameter of the wrist joint. She also had a Pink bag slung from her shoulder across her chest to the hip that is opposite her shoulder. She also wore a white Tank Top with a black vest over it. She also has black socks that are just above ankle length. Her high-tops are black with pink laces and black soles. Her height was about 5' 8"," about two inches shorter than Ash and is also 15. The other trainer that is there is about 5' 5" tall with dirty blond hair, pale gray eyes. He wears a black hooded shirt with a burnt orange jacket and a blue undershirt that was visible through the V-Neck of his black hooded shirt. He also wears light gray long pants as well as blue and white sneakers. Whether he is wearing socks or not is unknown since he is wearing long pants. He looks to be 10 years old.<p>

As Professor Juniper's jeep parked, Ash couldn't help but stare at the girl with the Pink and White hat. She is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. The girl also seems to be staring back at Ash. Both trainers have a faint trace of blush on their faces. Ash feels that he somehow knows this beautiful girl from childhood. She also feels the same way.

"Hilda, Trip." Professor Juniper said. "You made it. Let me guess you are here for your starter Pokemon."

"We sure did Professor." Hilda said as she went up to Ash and shook his hand. "Hey there my name is Hilda. I am from here in Nuvema Town."

"My name is Ash Ketchum, I am from Pallet Town in Kanto." Ash said. "This is my best friend and first Pokemon that I received from Professor Oak over there. His name is Pikachu."

"I am ready for my Pokemon now!" Trip said.

"Be patient Trip," Professor Juniper said. "Why don't you introduce yourself to Ash over there."

"Hmph!" Trip said. "I guess."

Trip then went over to Ash and shook his hand. "My name is Trip, I am also from here in Nuvema Town. What is someone from the boonies like Pallet Town doing here?" Trip said then asked condescendingly.

Ash was about to answer and noticed Pikachu went unconscious. "My name is Ash Ketchum, I will have to talk to you later. I have to get into the lab to get Pikachu looked at."

Professors Juniper and Oak remembered that as well. Professor Juniper quickly went into the lab followed by Ash, Professor Oak, Delia, and Hilda leaving Trip outside.

"Ash why don't you give me your Pikachu and we will run some tests on him." Juniper said. "Maybe you could go talk to Trip while you are waiting."

Ash nodded and headed toward the door of the lab followed by Hilda only to encounter Trip who was going to go get his first Pokemon. Hilda then remembered that as well so she returned to the lab along with Trip. Ash followed suit.

"Oh yeah that's right, in all the excitement of seeing a Pikachu in the Unova Region, I forgot about you two wanting starters." Professor Juniper said as she released them.

Ash was in awe at the new Pokemon. He wanted all three of them. Trip and Hilda are each given a Pokedex. Ash remarks that Oshawott is cute which causes it to blush.

Trip and Hilda analyze each Pokemon. The Pokedex analyzes the three starters and mentions that Snivy is Male, Tepig is Female, and Oshawott is male despite blushing at Ash's cute comment. Trip then takes a picture of the Pokemon and chooses Snivy. Professor Juniper gives Snivy's Pokeball to Trip who immediately recalls Snivy. Trip puts his Pokedex and Pokeballs away and heads out.

Hilda is the next one to choose, she kind of wants the Oshawott but sees that he is more interested in Ash. She chooses Tepig. Something seemed to be telling her despite wanting Oshawott first,to choose Tepig. Professor Juniper gives Hilda her Pokeballs since she already had her Pokedex. Hilda then recalled Tepig and was about to leave, but saw that Ash was worried about Pikachu. She decides to stay with him. Professor Juniper tells Ash to go relax and then gives Ash a new Unova Pokedex and five Pokeballs thinking that Ash only has Pikachu.

"Hey Ash weren't you going to show me your other Pokemon you have with you?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Oh yeah that's right!" Ash said. "I almost forgot. Bayleef, Swellow, Gible I choose you!"

With that the three Pokemon that Ash called out posed for Professor Juniper and Hilda. Ash then told the story about how he caught and evolved two out of the three, he also told Professor Juniper and Hilda about catching Gible and being finally able to teach him Draco Meteor. Ash then recalled them and went outside to see what Trip was doing with Hilda following close behind. Professor Juniper continues to run tests on Pikachu.

Ash and Hilda go outside and stop Trip. Pikachu soon comes out of the lab and jumps on his trainer's shoulder.

"Well I meant to do this before, but now is as good of a time as any." Trip said as he took out his camera and started taking pictures of Pikachu after analyzing him with his Pokedex.

Not wanting to spoil the surprise for Trip, seems how that Trip will probably become Ash's number one Unova rival, Hilda keeps the fact that Ash had three of his other Pokemon with him, she silently looks through her Pokedex on information regarding Bayleef, Swellow, and Gible.

"What are you doing with Pikachu?" Ash asked. "What is with the camera?"

"I am documenting my journey, that's basic!" Trip said. "How about we battle one-on-one? Your Pikachu against my Snivy."

"That sounds good to me." Ash said as he turned his cap backwards. "Go for it Pikachu!"

Pikachu nods and jumps off his trainer's shoulder and gets ready. Oshawott is behind a tree looking on.

"Pikachu let's start things off with a Quick Attack!" Ash said.

Pikachu does so.

"Snivy dodge and use tackle!" Trip said.

Snivy does so and hits Pikachu hard.

Ash then tries to order Pikachu to do a couple of his Electric Attacks, unfortunately he can't execute them.

"How pathetic, a Pikachu that can't even use electric attacks!" Trip says. "Snivy use Leaf Tornado!"

Pikachu is able to dodge barely. Ash then realizes that Pikachu has other moves besides electric ones. As Ash orders Pikachu to use Iron Tail, he does so, but Snivy dodges. Trip then orders another Leaf Tornado aimed at Pikachu. Pikachu is knocked down hard.

"Pikachu, don't give up!" Ash exclaims with confidence. "I know you are stronger than this. You have faced tougher predicaments than this. Use Agility followed by Iron Tail and use Reversal! You know a lot more moves than electric moves and Iron Tail! I believe in you Pikachu!"

Pikachu nods and executes the attacks. Since Pikachu is low on HP the attack Reversal is so powerful that it knocks the Snivy out.

"It's obvious I picked the wrong Pokemon!" Trip humphs as he recalls Snivy. "Oh well more time to train."

Trip turns around and takes off without a word.

"We won Pikachu!" Ash happily exclaims. "Wow! We won without the use of Electrical Attacks!"

Pikachu happily responded and fell over from exhaustion.

"I guess we better get you back inside." Ash said as he picked his Electric Mouse up and carried him inside.

Once again Pikachu has tests run on him, and is over charged with electricity from the Zekrom attack. Which is the reason that Pikachu couldn't use electrical attacks.

The same black cloud that formed over the water earlier now formed over the lab. The same Blue Lightning that struck Pikachu and Ash earlier strikes the Lightning rod on the lab. The electricity is channeled through the lightning rod and through Pikachu causing a black out as the tests continue to be run on Pikachu with Ash and Hilda along with Delia and Professor Oak watching. Somehow all of the excess electricity inside Pikachu is expelled and dissipates. The lights then come back on a few minutes later along with all of the equipment. Pikachu then exits the test tube and jumps into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu could you try a Thunderbolt please?" Ash asks. "I want to make sure you are ready to continue our journey."

Pikachu nods as his cheeks spark. He then sends a Thunderbolt at Ash which hits him. Due to the close proximity of Hilda to Ash, she is shocked as well. Luckily the two Professors and Delia are far enough away and aren't shocked. The Thunderbolt from Pikachu proves that he can now use electric attacks again.

"I'm glad to see you are all better Pikachu!" Ash says.

"So am I." Hilda says as she turns to ask Ash a question. "Hey Ash, can I travel with you through Unova?" Hilda asks. "After all, I grew up here, for the most part anyway. I also waited a few years before I started my journey. You don't mind if I go with you do you?"

"I don't mind, if Pikachu doesn't mind." Ash said as he turned to his Pokemon. "Is it okay for Hilda to travel with us?"

Pikachu nods and jumps from Ash's shoulder to Hilda's shoulder and nuzzles her.

"It looks like Pikachu wants you to come with him and me Hilda." Ash said. "I think it will be a great idea for you to travel with us."

"Thank you Ash!" Hilda exclaimed. "Thank you!"

Hilda then inadvertantly hugged Ash, which caught him off guard, Ash hugged her back.

"I think we will be a good team!" Ash remarked.

"So do I!" Hilda said.

With that Ash and Hilda said goodbye to Delia, Professor Oak, and Professor Juniper. However Professors Oak and Juniper stopped them.

"I think you should take these with you." Professor Juniper said as she handed Ash a blue Cross-Transceiver and Hilda a pink one. "They will help you keep in touch with me better along with Professor Oak."

"That's a good idea." Ash said as he put his on. "Thank you Professor Juniper!"

"We will be sure to keep in touch." Hilda said as she put hers on. "What are these anyway?"

"They are called Cross-Transceivers." Professor Oak said. "They have all the functions of a Pokegear, Poketch, and Pokenav all into one. It's the latest thing."

"Thank you so much both of you." Hilda said. "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak."

"Same here!" Delia said. "Take care of my boy!"

Hilda giggles at that. "I sure will Mrs. Ketchum." Hilda says.

"You two should take care of each other." Professor Juniper said.

"That is the best thing to do." Professor Oak said.

Ash and Hilda nodded as they were off for an exciting journey through Unova. Ash decided to enter the Unova League along with Hilda. Now their Unova journey has commenced.

Where one adventure ends, another begins! What is in store for Ash and Hilda in Unova? Only time will tell.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next Time:<span>_** Ash and Hilda continue their journey through Unova and run into a girl named Iris and her Axew. Also Team Rocket makes another appearance. Also Ash catches another Pokemon. What will happen? You have to stay tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on Pokemon Black & White - _****_Episode 02: Enter Iris and Axew!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Author's Note:_** I rewrote a few areas of this chapter. I just hope this chapter rewrite is decent. Don't forget to review if you wish to do so.


	2. 002: Enter Iris and Axew

_**Pokemon Black & White**_

_**_Episode 02: Enter Iris and Axew!_ **_

* * *

><p>Story Copyright 2012 by AshK don't use with out my written permission.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Pokemon Black &amp; White...<strong>_

_"Pikachu could you try a Thunderbolt please?" Ash asks. "I want to make sure you are ready to continue our journey."_

_Pikachu nods as his cheeks spark. He then sends a Thunderbolt at Ash which hits him. Due to the close proximity of Hilda to Ash, she is shocked as well. Luckily the two Professors and Delia are far enough away and aren't shocked. The Thunderbolt from Pikachu proves that he can now use electric attacks again._

_"I'm glad to see you are all better Pikachu!" Ash says._

_"So am I." Hilda says as she turns to ask Ash a question. "Hey Ash, can I travel with you through Unova?" Hilda asks. "After all, I grew up here. I also waited a few years before I started my journey. You don't mind if I go with you do you?"_

_"I don't mind, if Pikachu doesn't mind." Ash said as he turned to his Pokemon. "Is it okay for Hilda to travel with us?"_

_Pikachu nods and jumps from Ash's shoulder to Hilda's shoulder and nuzzles her._

_"It looks like Pikachu wants you to come with him and me Hilda." Ash said. "I think it will be a great idea for you to travel with us."_

_"Thank you Ash!" Hilda exclaimed. "Thank you!"_

_Hilda then inadvertantly hugged Ash, which caught him off guard, Ash hugged her back._

_"I think we will be a good team!" Ash remarked._

_"So do I!" Hilda said._

_With that Ash and Hilda said goodbye to Delia, Professor Oak, and Professor Juniper. However Professors Oak and Juniper stopped them._

_"I think you should take these with you." Professor Juniper said as she handed Ash a blue Cross-Transceiver and Hilda a pink one. "They will help you keep in touch with me better along with Professor Oak."_

_"That's a good idea." Ash said as he put his on. "Thank you Professor Juniper!"_

_"We will be sure to keep in touch." Hilda said as she put hers on. "What are these anyway?"_

_"They are called Cross-Transceivers." Professor Oak said. "They have all the functions of a Pokegear, Poketch, and Pokenav all into one. It's the latest thing."_

_"Thank you so much both of you." Hilda said. "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak."_

_"Same here!" Delia said. "Take care of my boy!"_

_Hilda giggles at that. "I sure will Mrs. Ketchum." Hilda says._

_"You two should take care of each other." Professor Juniper said._

_"That is the best thing to do." Professor Oak said._

_Ash and Hilda nodded as they were off for an exciting journey through Unova. Ash decided to enter the Unova League along with Hilda. Now their Unova journey has commenced._

* * *

><p><em><strong>As the Journey Continues...<strong>_

As Ash and Hilda continued their journey through Unova they heard a rustle in bushes. A Purple mop of hair could be seen through the bushes. They then heard a Pokemon cry. "Axew." The Pokemon voice said.

"Huh?" Hilda asked. "Um Ash I think there is a Pokemon in that bush."

"Oh wow!" Ash said as he took out his Pokedex.

The Pokedex analyzed the Pokemon and Ash thought about catching it, but thought better of it.

"Hilda, I think you should catch it." Ash said. "I already have a Dragon Type Pokemon with me. Besides you only have one Pokemon, and I have four with me. It's only fair that you get the first catch since you are from this region and I'm not."

"Thank you Ash!" Hilda said as she excitedly hugged Ash causing him to blush. Ash thought about releasing Hilda, but thought better of it and hugged Hilda back. This caused Hilda to blush. Noticing their close proximity, they quickly broke apart. "S-sorry Ash." Hilda said embarrassedly with a hand behind her back in an Ash-like manner.

"I-I'm the one that should be sorry." Ash said with the same pose as Hilda. "I was completely out of line."

"Why don't we just agree to disagree?" Hilda asked.

"That sounds good to me." Ash said. "You better catch that Pokemon before it gets away."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Hilda said as she threw the Pokeball at the mass of purple hair and heard a thump.

"Ouch!" Iris said as she stepped out of the bushes. "What's the big deal throwing Pokeball at my face!"

"We thought you were a Pokemon." Ash said. "Sorry about that."

"Well don't do it again!" Iris said. "By the way, maybe this is the Pokemon your dexes analyzed."

Iris then pointed to a green Pokemon with tusks in its mouth. "This is my Pokemon Axew."

"I'm Ash." Ash said. "This is my very first Pokemon Pikachu."

Pikachu waved hi to the palm-tree haired girl.

"My name is Hilda, I am from Nuvema Town." Hilda said.

"My name is Iris." The palm-tree haired girl said.

Ash then spotted a Pidove and analyzed it.

"Wow! Who's that Pokemon?" Ash asked as he pulled out his Pokedex. The dex analyzed and mentioned it was female and said it was a Pidove.

"Pikachu use Thundershock!" Ash said.

The thundershock hit the Pidove causing it a lot of damage. Ash then throws a Pokeball and captures it quickly.

"We better get to a Pokemon Center to heal the Pidove I just caught." Ash said. "Pikachu could probably also use a rest."

Everyone agreed, but then all of a sudden Ash's stomach growled followed closely by Hilda and Pikachu. Iris's stomach then growled followed by Axews.

"I will go get some berries." Iris said. "I will be right back, come on Axew."

Then all of a sudden a Deerling appeared out of the bushes. Since at the time, it was spring, it's fur was pink. Hilda then analyzed it with her Pokedex.

The Pokedex then told Hilda and Ash about how it's coat changes with the seasons. Pink for Spring, Green for Summer, Orange for Autumn and White for Winter. It also mentioned that this one was female just like her Tepig was.

"Oh wow!" Ash said. "A Pokemon that changes with the seasons. I think you should battle it Hilda. Maybe you will catch it. By the way are you going to nickname your Tepig. I see you put a bow on her head."

"I am not really sure Ash." Hilda said as she turned to her starter. "Would you like a nickname Tepig?"

Tepig nodded as she cuddled up against Hilda.

"So how does Trinity(1) sound?" Hilda asked.

Tepig thought about it for a bit, and then decided that it liked the name Trinity.

"Okay then you should be called Trinity." Hilda said. "Well Trinity are you ready to battle your first Pokemon?"

Trinity nodded and took a battling stance.

"Okay Trinity start off with tackle and follow up with Ember!" Hilda said.

Trinity did so as it headed straight for the Deerling and struck it dead on. The Deerling stood up but it was struggling.

"Now Hilda time to catch it!" Ash said to his companion.

Hilda nodded and threw a Pokeball. It wiggled three times and stopped.

"Oh yes!" Hilda exclaimed. "I just caught a Deerling!"

Hilda then high-fived Ash, which Ash returned. She also high-fived Pikachu as well.

Somewhere from the brush, Oshawott was watching. He wondered if he would ever find a trainer like Ash to take care of him.

"I think I will give you a nickname as well if that's okay with you." Hilda said as she released her Deerling.

Deerling nodded happily.

"I think I will call you Deena does that sound cool to you?" Hilda asked her newly caught Pokemon.

The newly named Deena nodded happily as she snuggled with Hilda and then made friends with Trinity the Tepig.

Iris soon came back with all kinds of berries.

"Alright!" Ash says. "It's chow time! Bayleef, Swellow, Gible, and Pidove come on out!"

With that all of Ash's Pokemon that were in Pokeballs went over to several plates with berries on them. All of the Pokemon ate happily.

Iris screeched in awe at Gible. The Land Shark Pokemon showed his gratitude by biting her hair.

"Let go of my hair you stupid Pokemon!" Iris said.

"Gible! Knock it off, Iris is traveling with us so you have to be nice to her. She didn't mean to scream she just screamed because... why did she scream anyway?" Ash exclaimed then asked.

"I would like to know the same thing." Hilda said as she helped Ash pry Gible off of Iris's hair. Luckily there was no damage to it though it was spiked a bit. Ash and Hilda laughed. Iris was not happy at all. Ash and Hilda stopped laughing and looked at Iris with a smile. Ash was the one that spoke up.

"Sorry about my Gible Iris." Ash said. "He just likes to meet new people and gets excited when he does, though you probably shouldn't of squealed while Gible was eating why did you squeal anyway?"

"I did that because I want to be the world's best Dragon Master!" Iris exclaimed.

"With that kind of attitude, you can accomplish anything Iris." Hilda said.

Iris nodded and watched as the Pokemon finished their food, Ash and Hilda then returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs with the exception of Trinity and Pikachu.

"Trinity, do you want to stay outside of the Pokeball or do you want to stay inside of it?" Hilda asked.

Trinity thought about it, and then jumped onto Hilda's shoulder.

"I guess that answers your question Hilda." Ash said. "It looks like Trinity wants to be like Axew and Pikachu."

Hilda nodded and put Trinity's Pokeball in her bag for safe keeping. Hilda would be able to keep Trinity out until she evolved into Pignite.

Just then out of nowhere, three arms grabbed Pikachu, Trinity, and Axew off of their trainers' shoulders from out of a smokescreen created by something big.

"Who did that?" Hilda asked.

"Give us back our Pokemon! What do you want with them?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, why did you take Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Who, what why?" Three voices said in succession.

"What twerpish questions indeed..." A Female voice said.

"The answers to come as we feel the need!" A Male voice said.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" the female said.

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" the male said.

"Carving our names into the Rock of Eternity!" a cat like voice exclaimed

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" Jessie said as the half the smokescreen dissipated.

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" James exclaimed after the other half of the smokescreen vanished.

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" Meowth exclaimed.

"And now gather under the name of Team Rocket!" All three of them exclaimed as they started to fly off into the balloon.

"Pidove, Swellow I choose you! Go pop that balloon!" Ash said.

Pidove and Swellow did so, but before Team Rocket could blast off, they realized that they have forgotten something very important.

"Our jetpacks aren't with us!" Meowth said as the Balloon sank to the ground.

"I knew we forgot something." James said.

"Idiots! How are we going to conquer the world with you two forgetting things! Go Woobat use Air Slash on those two Pokemon.

The air slash was really fast and knocked Pidove out. Swellow dodged with ease.

"Pidove return!" Ash said. "Swellow use Aerial Ace on Woobat!"

Swellow easily knocked Woobat out.

"Another worthless Pokemon catch!" Jessie exclaimed as she recalled her Woobat.

"Great job Swellow return you deserve a good rest." Ash said as he recalled his bird Pokemon.

"Oh here they are!" James said as he found their jetpacks. "Let's get these three Pokemon and skedaddle!"

However before either Jessie, James, or Meowth could do anything they were all three hit by a shell, which also an otter-like Pokemon used to cut the cages of Axew, Trinity, and Pikachu open releasing them. The three trainers quickly caught the Pokemon and thanked Oshawott.

"Now Pikachu! Send them away with a Thunder Attack!" Ash said.

"Not so fast twerps, we will see you three again and we will get your Pokemon to help Team Rocket conquer the world." Jessie said as she and her companions finished strapping on their jetpacks and used them to take off before they can be blasted off.

"Oh no they got away!" Hilda said.

"Don't worry, those three will never leave us alone!" Ash said. "I guarantee they will be back."

"We will see you later Oshawott." Iris said. "Thanks again for your help."

With that, Ash, Hilda and Iris continued their journey through Unova with two new friends added to their family and Oshawott being close behind.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next Time:<span>_** Our three heroes continue their journey through Unova as they come across a sand resort. Also why is their a Sandile with sunglasses trying to keep visitors away? Will Ash capture the Sandile? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on Pokemon Black & White:_ _Episode 03: A Sandile Gusher of Change!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Author's Note:_** I figured I would create my own story and plot for Pokemon Black & White as well as Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies. I do hope you all enjoy this Read and review. I rewrote a section of this chapter and just had Pidove get knocked out.

_**Special Author's Notes:**_ Occasionally I will include these at the end of an Episode. This is usually included when I introduce something that wasn't in the original Anime. So here is the first of such special notes

(1) Trinity, the name for Hilda's Tepig: I named Hilda's Tepig, after remembering I had a female Tepig on one of my Generation V DS/DSL/Dsi/Dsi XL/3DS versions, can't remember which one it was though since I have since deleted that game and started a few others since then. On one of my games, I chose Tepig at the beginning and it was a female Tepig, so I decided to name her Trinity. I am using that name in this story because, just like the actual Anime, Ash will get a Tepig of his own that is male. That is also the reason why I had Hilda put a bow in her Tepig's hair in this story. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy! ~AshK


	3. 003: A Sandile Gusher of Change

_**Pokemon Black & White**_

_**_Episode 03: A Sandile Gusher of Change!_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Pokemon Black &amp; White... <strong>_

_Team Rocket failed to capture Pikachu, Trinity the Tepig and Axew from our hero and heroines. Ash tried to make Pikachu blast them off, but unfortunately Team Rocket strapped on their jetpacks and used them to take off before they could be blasted off._

_"Oh no they got away!" Hilda said._

_"Don't worry, those three will never leave us alone!" Ash said. "I guarantee they will be back."_

_"We will see you later Oshawott." Iris said. "Thanks again for your help."_

_Oshawott nods and waves. Also Ash caught a Pidove and Hilda caught a Deerling and named her Deena. Hilda also decided to give a nickname to Tepig. The nickname that Tepig got was Trinity._

_With that, Ash, Hilda and Iris continued their journey through Unova with two new friends added to their family and Oshawott being close behind._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Journey to Striaton Continues...<strong>_

"So Iris, do you know where the first gym is?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Please tell us Iris." Hilda said.

"Why would I tell a couple of kids where the next gym is, especially since they should already know." Iris said condescendingly. "Didn't Professor Juniper tell you?"

"First of all stop calling us kids." Ash said. "I am 15 years old."

"I agree with Ash." Hilda said. "We are so not kids! You are the kid. I'm also 15 years old."

"Besides, aren't you supposed to be our guide?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"You need to tell us." Hilda said. "In all the excitement with Team Rocket stealing our Pokemon and the battle we forgot where the first gym is."

"Grrr!" Iris growled. "Okay fine, the first Unova Gym is in Striaton City. It is a couple of towns north of here."

"Thank you." Ash and Hilda said together.

"You're welcome." Iris said with a slight condescending tone but it wasn't as bad as the last one.

"Well then we have to head to Striaton City." Ash said as he took out his Pokedex and took out Swellow's Pokeball.

"Ash what are you doing?" Hilda asked. "Why are you taking out Swellows Pokeball?"

"I am sending him back to Professor Oak. I will bring him back later." Ash said as he used his Pokedex transfer button to send his Swellow back to Professor Oak. That gave him another spot open on his team.

"I thought you wanted to keep some of your other Pokemon with you." Iris said. "So why did you transfer Swellow?"

"I wanted to because I wanted room for one more. I know it will be transported to Oak or Juniper if I catch a Pokemon when I already have six with me, but I am still keeping my Bayleef and my Gible." Ash said.

Hilda and Iris nodded in acknowledgement.

Soon Ash and the girls came to a resort. There was a building that looked a bit abandoned. So they went to check it out. Right as they were about to approach the building, an Oshawott appears and wants to join Ash. Ash and Hilda use their Pokedexes to analyze the Oshawott again. Iris then thinks it wants to join her so she takes the Oshawott into her arms. The Oshawott nudges itself out of her arms and walks up to Ash and starts talking in it's own language.

"Um Ash, it seems that the Oshawott wants to join your team." Hilda said.

Oshawott nodded and jumped onto the same shoulder that Pikachu was on and knocked it off.

Pikachu was about ready to shock it, but was stopped by Ash. Pikachu then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and jumped onto Ash's other shoulder.

"Hey Ash, why don't you catch that Pokemon quick?" Hilda asked.

"Oh yeah that's right!" Ash said as he threw a Pokeball. The Pokeball just bounced of Oshawott's head and fell harmlessly on the ground. "Hey what happened?"

"I don't know," Iris said. "Do you think that Oshawott belongs to someone?"

"I don't know." Ash says as he ponders. He then hears Hilda speak up.

"Hey wait a minute Ash." Hilda said. "I think we have met that Oshawott before."

"Huh really?" Ash asks then thinks. "Hey wait a minute, I think that may be the Oshawott from Professor Juniper's Lab."

Oshawott nods at Ash and Hilda's revelation. It was indeed the Oshawott form Juniper's lab.

"We have to find a phone and get that Oshawott's Pokeball. Ash then activates his Cross Transceiver along with Hilda and they both contact Professor Juniper.

"Professor Juniper, it's Ash." Ash said.

"And Hilda." Hilda says.

"Well it's nice to see you two again." Professor Juniper said. "Why are you calling?"

"We found your Oshawott." Hilda said.

"It followed us here." Iris said as she got in the screen next to Hilda.

"Who are you young lady?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Oh sorry my name is Iris, I am traveling with Ash and Hilda through Unova." Iris said.

"Nice to meet you Iris." Professor Juniper said.

"Could you transport us Oshawott's Pokeball?" Ash asked.

"I can't do it through the Cross-Transceiver, but if you find a video phone nearby and contact me again that also has a Pokeball transporter I will be happy to send you it." Professor Juniper said. "I would keep an eye on Oshawott though, he tends to wander off. I will talk to you three later."

Professor Juniper then cut the channel followed closely behind by Ash and Hilda. Ash and company then head toward the building to try and find a phone.

* * *

><p>Once Ash and company arrive at the resort, a young man only about 9 goes up to them and greets them. He then tells Ash and friends about how soothing the sand baths are. Ash and Company decide to try them out.<p>

"Can we use your phone before we try them out?" Ash asked. "What is your name by the way?"

"Mine?" the boy asked. "My name is Dan. My family and I run this resort. Sure you can use our phone and transporter."

"Thanks!" Ash and Hilda said.

"We appreciate it!" Iris said.

With that all three of them went inside to contact Professor Juniper. After getting the Pokeball, they noticed that Oshawott still hadn't come back. They then went outside to see Oshawott in the sand. Ash and Hilda decided to relax so they got out of their traveling clothes and into their swimwear. Hilda was wearing a two piece Pink Bikini which matched the color of her Pokeball hat perfectly. As they were relaxing with Pikachu, Trinity, and Oshawott a Sandile showed up and snatched Axew and Oshawott. This immediately brought Ash and Hilda out of their relaxation. Also another Sandile came and took Trinity and Pikachu with it. Ash and Hilda quickly got dressed and asked Dan what the deal with the Sandile was. Dan ended up telling his story about how since the Sandile showed up, business had been non-existent. The weirdest thing about the Sandile that took Oshawott and Axew, was that it was wearing a pair of sunglasses. Ash and Hilda analyzed the offending Sandile and went after it only to fall into a pitfall. Since Team Rocket wasn't around, they couldn't figure out who did it. It turned out to be the Sandile. Ash then sent out Bayleef and had her use Vine Whip to get everybody out. Once that was done, Ash recalled his Johto Starter. Ash, Hilda and Iris then went after the Sandile.

Team Rocket then showed up, said their stupid motto, and tried to steal the Sunglasses wearing Sandile. They almost succeeded too until Sandile broke free. Just as Team Rocket was about to get blasted off, they once again activated their jetpacks and got away.

The Sandile then led our three heroes to a gushing river that seemed to be caused by several geysers erupting all at once. Eventually several wild Pokemon got trapped on an island that was surrounded by boiling hot water on all sides. Ash tried to wade it, but the second he touched the boiling water he cringed and immediately got to land. Hilda and Iris were worried sick hoping he would be okay. Ash said he was fine. Then the Sunglasses-wearing Sandile got his gang together and had them make a bridge for Ash and Hilda to Cross. After crossing the bridge, Ash and Hilda talked to all the Pokemon at got them to cross the Sandile Bridge. Once all the Pokemon were across, Ash and Pikachu began to cross after Hilda. Right as all the Pokemon got to the other side along with Hilda, the island crumbled forcing Ash and Pikachu to jump for their lives. Hilda and Iris saw this and they both crossed to save the trainer and his Pokemon. Hilda held tight to Ash, while Iris held tight to Pikachu. Then the Sandile bridge fell over dropping Ash, Pikachu, Hilda, and Iris on the solid land. Oshawott was there to greet Ash. Ash then took out the Pokeball that Professor Juniper gave him.

"So Oshawott, you want to come with us huh?" Ash asked.

Oshawott nodded happily.

Ash then pointed Oshawott's Pokeball toward Oshawott.

"Welcome to the team Oshawott, return!" Ash said as he recalled the Otter Pokemon.

Ash and Hilda then headed back to the resort with Iris trailing close behind.

When Ash and friends returned to the resort they noticed that it had gone from a sand bath resort, to a hot springs resort. Ash and Hilda immediately got in Trinity stayed out of the water for obvious reasons, because she is a fire type and doesn't like water. However Axew and Iris had no qualms about it and got in as well. Ash released Oshawott so he could enjoy the hot spring bath. Well now Ash has a new Pokemon friend to take with him. As the screen fades out, the sunglasses wearing Sandile digs out of the ground watching from afar. What more is in store for our Unova Trio? Also what is the reason for the Sandile watching Ash and his friends from afar? All will be answered in time. Be on the lookout!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next Time:<span>_** Our three heroes continue their journey through Unova as they arrive in Accumula Town. Since it doesn't have a gym, they decide to check out the Battle Club. There also seems to be a strange Pokemon on the loose. What type of Pokemon is it? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on Pokemon Black & White:_ _Episode 04: The Battle Club & Tepig's Choice_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Author's Note:_** I made minor edits, nothing major unlike the previous three chapters. Three redone chapters down, three to go.

_**Special Author's Notes: **_Occasionally I will include these at the end of an Episode. This is usually included when I introduce something that wasn't in the original Anime.


	4. 004: The Battle Club & Tepig's Choice!

_**Pokemon Black & White**_

_**__Episode 04: The Battle Club & Tepig's Choice_ _**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Pokemon Black &amp; White... <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ash and Company saved a Sand Resort which eventually became a hot springs resort. A new Pokemon joined Ash's Team. It was the Oshawott from Professor Juniper's lab.<em>

* * *

><p>Ash and company arrive at the next town. Ash is excited thinking that he made it to Striaton City. However Iris and Hilda corrected him telling him that this was Accumula Town. Striaton City was the next town over. In the plaza there are several people that looked like knights, male and female. There was also a guy with weird glasses over his eyes making a speech about how Pokemon should not be confined to Pokeballs and should be released. Also how Pokemon and People could not live in harmony as long Pokemon were being controlled by people and forced to stay in their Pokeballs.<p>

"Um, what is going on?" Ash asked.

"I have no idea." Hilda said.

"It seems like someone is giving a speech." Iris said. "Also what does he mean that we are keeping Pokemon as slaves?"

Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny came out. They then noticed the speech going on.

"What do they mean that we are enslaving Pokemon?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I have no idea, everyone knows that Pokemon and people live together in harmony with each other and the rest of the world." Nurse Joy said. "There is something very suspicious about that group of medieval dressed people."

"I agree." Officer Jenny said.

"It is time to let the Pokemon run free, and humans to live their life on their own and stop enslaving Pokemon." The guy with the strange glasses and odd robes said. "Join Team Plasma in creating harmony in this world and release your Pokemon so they can gain their true potential. I Ghetsis one of the Sages of Team Plasma commands it! Also I have heard of another team in this region that is from a nowhere place called Kanto. I demand to meet this Team Rocket that everyone keeps talking about. Team Plasma will defeat Team Rocket, and they will then rule supreme once and for all. Also since Teams Magma, Aqua, and Galactic are gone, there will be no one standing in Team Plasma's way for Pokemon Liberation! Now release your Pokemon and let them grow to have the potential they can actually acquire." Ghetsis finished.

"You are so wrong!" Hilda said. "Pokemon trainers bring out the best in their Pokemon!"

"I agree with Hilda!" Ash said. "It's the Pokemon Trainer's responsibility to bring out the best in his or her Pokemon!"

"That's disgusting thinking that Pokemon Trainers are enslaving the Pokemon!" Iris said.

After the speech was over, the Team Plasma group left the plaza.

A green-haired trainer was watching the exchange between the three and Ghetsis right before Ghetsis and the Grunts left. He then motioned for two Plasma Grunts disguised as ordinary trainers to come over.

"How about you three face off against us three?" The Green-Haired trainer said.

"I accept!" Ash and Hilda said in unison.

"I accept as well." Iris said.

"Axew!" Iris said.

"Trinity!" Hilda said.

"Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Purrloin!" the Green-Haired Trainer said.

"Lillipup! Patrat! Go!" the Grunts said.

The battle commenced.

"Trinity use Ember on Patrat!"

"Axew use scratch on Lillipup!"

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle on Purrloin!"

Before the other three Pokemon could attack our heroes' Pokemon hit dead on knocking them out.

The Grunts disguised as ordinary trainers left. The Green-Haired Trainer then went up to Ash and Company.

"You three are really good trainers." The Green-Haired trainer said. "I wish to have a talk with your Pokemon. By the way, my name is N. I am a Pokemon Trainer like you three."

Ash and company obliged and released their Pokemon to N. N then talked to the three Pokemon. N nodded.

"I must say, your Pokemon seem to be very happy with you three." N said. "I will see you three down the road again."

With that, N left and Ash and Company continued on through Accumula Town over to the Battle Club.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Battle Club...<strong>_

* * *

><p>When the group arrives at the battle club, Ash is getting pumped up as he readies himself for a battle. He challenges a trainer with a Dewott, Pikachu was almost knocked out when the food storage alarm went off. As everyone including Don George went to the food storage shed, a black Pokemon ran past them.<p>

"What Pokemon was that?" Hilda asked.

"I was wondering that too." Iris said.

Don George and his group told our three heroes about what has been happening lately and the mysterious black Pokemon that kept on getting by them.

"A black Pokemon?" Hilda asks. "I don't know of very many black Pokemon around here."

"What type of Pokemon could be black?" Iris asks.

"I think this might be the Pokemon Don George." Ash said as he punched a few buttons on his Pokedex. Umbreon showed up on the screen as the Pokedex identified it.

"Umbreon the Moonlight Pokemon." The dex chimes. "Moonlight shines off of Umbreon allowing it to heal its hp. Also, it is an evolved form of the Pokemon Eevee. When an Eevee is used in battle at night time enough and is completely bonded with its trainer, it becomes an Umbreon."

"Umbreon's are really rare in the Unova Region." Don George said. "It would be great to find one."

Team Rocket was watching from the shadows and had an idea. Meowth painted himself to look like an Umbreon and ran. Don George and his crew followed it.

Team Rocket then headed off to do their mission.

"We have to set some food out for that Pokemon in case it comes back." Ash said as he pulled out a Pokeball. "Oshawott, I choose you!"

"Oshawott!" Oshawott chimed.

"Oshawott, I want you and Pikachu to keep an eye on things here." Ash said.

"Hilda do you want to come with me to search for that Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"I would love to Ash!" Hilda said as she walked in Ash's direction. "Ash and I will go one way, while you go the other way Iris."

"I will do my best!" Iris said as she took off in the opposite direction that Ash and Hilda went off to.

* * *

><p>Pikachu and Oshawott continued to set out food for the mysterious Pokemon. Oshawott accidentally hit the boxes and one of them fell on top of Pikachu. Oshawott then started to eat the Pokemon food that was meant for the mysterious Pokemon. When Oshawott wasn't looking Team Rocket came by and snatched up Pikachu.<p>

"How thoughtless, to abandon a Pokemon that has been with you throughout your entire journey right James?" Jessie asked.

"Very right indeed, maybe it's time we convince this Pikachu to join us since that twerp abandoned it." James said.

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth said in his New York Accent. "We have a new member of this team."

With that Team Rocket put Pikachu in a shock proof bag and took off.

* * *

><p>Oshawott comes running up to Ash and Hilda waving his arms frantically.<p>

"What is it Oshawott?" Ash asked his Unova Water Pokemon. "Did you find that Pokemon?"

Oshawott shook his head know and took his Scalchop off and made a picture in the air.

"What is he trying to tell you Ash?" Hilda asked. "The picture he drew looks like Pikachu."

"It does, doesn't it?" Ash stated. "What happened to Pikachu?"

"Osha Osha Osha Wott!" Oshawott said as he motioned for Ash and Hilda to follow him.

Ash and Hilda nodded and followed. Oshawott then entered the storage shed and pointed to an upside down box and started going on and on. Ash and Hilda tried to figure it out and eventually did. It seemed that Oshawott was playing around as usual and knocked an empty cardboard box on Pikachu. When Oshawott moved the box Pikachu was gone. Oshawott didn't know what happened to Pikachu so he panicked and went to find help. He eventually came to Ash and Hilda who were searching for the Pokemon. They set out to find Pikachu. Ash Recalled Swellow and Noctowl, and also sent Pidove out to help look for Pikachu.

The three bird Pokemon went to search and found Team Rocket trying to coax Pikachu into joining them.

* * *

><p>Ash thanked his Noctowl and Swellow and sent them back to Professor Oak.<p>

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Hilda asked.

Iris eventually caught up with Ash and Hilda and wondered the same thing.

"What are we doing here?" Jessie asked. "Such a twerpish question indeed."

"The answer to come as we feel the need!" James said.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" Jessie said.

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" James exclaimed.

"James, we can't do this without Meowth." Jessie said as she stopped short.

"Oh yeah that's right. How can you abandon your Pokemon like that?" James said then asked as he released the bag containing Pikachu telling it to attack.

To tease Team Rocket Pikachu did as it was told.

"Pikachu! You know I didn't abandon you!" Ash exclaimed, "I would never do that! Stop Pikachu!"

"Too late Twerp, Pikachu is on our side now!" Jessie and James chorused in a sing-song kind of voice.

Team Rocket watched and smirked. Then Pikachu stopped, turned around and went back toward Team Rocket. This time adding a little agility to the Volt Tackle striking James before he could do anything. James then fell backwards into Jessie knocking her for a loop. Since James was still charged with electricity, he also paralyzed Jessie.

Just then a Pokemon that looked like a pig with its snout tied showed up. Hilda immediately noticed it because of her starter.

"Ash!" Hilda exclaimed. "That Pokemon is not an Umbreon! It's a Tepig like Trinity is! It looks like it has something around its snout."

"It's a piece of rope!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "I have to get that off!"

Ash then took the piece of rope off so it could breathe. After discovering that the supposed Umbreon was a talking Meowth Don George returned and told Ash that the Tepig had been abandoned by its trainer because the trainer thought it was weak.

Ash, Hilda, and Iris didn't agree at all and fed it. It then got stronger than ever. It then went up to Ash and nuzzled him. It stood ready for battle and turned around and pointed its body toward Team Rocket.

"Tepig, do you want to battle the paralyzed Team Rocket?" Ash asked as Tepig nodded. It also rubbed up against Ash saying that it will obey him. "Are you saying you will obey me?"

Tepig nodded and took a stance. Pikachu then nodded in understanding.

"Tepig!" Ash exclaimed. "Use Ember!"

"Trinity, time for a battle as well!" Hilda said. "Use Ember and combine it with the other one!"

Trinity nodded and jumped off of Hilda's shoulder and did so. Though Pokemon can't be affected by two status problems at once, people sure can. Team Rocket was burned from the Double Ember attack and still paralyzed from the Electricity of Pikachu. Ash then nodded to Tepig and Trinity to back off and told Oshawott and Pikachu to stay back as well. He sent out his Gible.

"Gible!" Ash said. "I choose you!"

Iris was in awe at the dragon she saw in front of her. She was all starry-eyed and fan-girl mode.

"Th-that's a Sinnoh Dragon?" Iris asked in awe.

Ash and Hilda nodded. Team Rocket saw this and panicked. They were hurting from the burn and couldn't move because of the Paralysis, so deploying their jetpacks was out of the question.

"Gible!" Ash exclaimed. "Time to send them away with a Draco Meteor!"

Gible glowed for a bit as his mouth began to open. Then up into the air it sent a ball of light that exploded and and hit Team Rocket in the process.

"This is something I thought we would never have to do again!" Jessie said.

"I know the feeling!" James said.

"I think Team Rocket is blasting off agaiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Meowth said as he and the human members of Team Rocket were sent over the horizon as a star twinkled in the distance.

"Good job Gible, thanks for the great battle! Now take a nice rest." Ash said, returning his land shark Pokemon.

"It's about time they do something interesting." Iris said. "Right Hilda?"

"Tell me about it right?" Hilda said, unoconsciously linking arms with Ash while watching the remainder of the fireworks from Gibles Draco Meteor.

Somewhere in the nearby woods comes a scream, a very familiar scream to Ash and Pikachu. There is only one reason why it would be so familiar, but that reason is currently traveling Johto to compete in the contests there isn't she?

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiipluuuuuuupp!" The scream chimed loud enough for everyone to hear even the newcomers.

"Um guys." Iris said pointing to Ash and Hilda's linked arms. "Is there something I should know? Also I thought I just heard some sort of Pokemon scream."

"Huh?" Ash and Hilda chimed in unison the then immediately separated and blushed out of embarrassment and looked at each other still a blush on their cheeks. It was a bit deeper red than the previous one.

"S-sorry Hilda, I-I didn't mean to do that." Ash said.

"O-oh, i-it's okay Ash." Hilda said. "It's my fault. Where do you think that scream came from Ash?"

Ash and Hilda glared at each other about to fight.

Pikachu quickly shocked them. Since Trinity was on Hilda's shoulder she got shocked as well but not as bad as the two humans did.

"S-sorry Pikachu." Ash and Hilda chimed in unison while twitching on the ground from the shock.

"Hey Tepig." Iris said as she pulled out a Pokeball. "Do you want to come along with me?"

Tepig shook its head no then looked between Ash and Hilda for a second then looked at Hilda's Tepig named Trinity and blushed and looked away. Tepig then made his decision and went over to Ash.

"Um Ash, I think that Tepig wants to come with you." Don George said.

Ash and Hilda regained their senses and stood up.

"Is that true Tepig?" Ash asked as he pulled out a Pokeball. "You really want to join my team?"

Tepig nodded and knocked the Pokeball out of Ash's hand and touched the button with his snout, which immediately sucked him in. The ball shook once and then stopped.

Ash then smiled and picked the Pokeball up.

"I just caught!" Ash started. "A Tepig!"

Ash then turned his hat backwards and struck his signature pose. Before Tepig could be transported, Ash sent Gible back to Professor Oak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rushing up to the trio came a very angry young lady with a scowl on her face...<br>**_

* * *

><p>The young lady in question is wearing a white beanie with a pink Pokeball symbol on the front of it. She also has on a short black and pink v-neck thigh-length dress. On her feet is a pair of pink knee-length boots over a pair of black stockings that come up over her knees. Under her dress is a white frilly blouse that seems to be more of the tank top style like her dress. She has blue hair with yellow clips in it and her hair is tied in a french-style braid with a little bit of hair wrapped around the top of her head, and the end of the braid only going down to about her shoulder. She also is wearing a pink scarf around her neck. Her hair however is about upper-back length. This young lady is Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh.<p>

Accompanying her are two other girls one with brunette hair and one with orangeish-red hair.

The brunette is wearing an orange jump-suit type shirt with black biker shorts and black collar on her shirt. On her head is an Emerald colored bandana. Around her waist wrapping around her hips is a green Fannie pack. On her feet is a pair of orange and yellow tennis shoes. Her name is May Maple and she is from Petalburg City in Hoenn.

The redhead is wearing her hair down, has viridian eyes. She is wearing a yellow top with a blue button in the center. The shirt also has a blue collar around the neck. She is wearing a pair of yellow shorts with a red waistband. On her back is a backpack shaped like an Azurill. On her feet is her familiar red and yellow tennis shoes. This girls name is Misty Waterflower and she is from Cerulean City in Kanto.

"Where is Gible! I want to have a little talk with him! Hitting poor defenseless Piplup with a piece of his Draco Meteor. Can't you control your Gible Ash?" Dawn said to her friend.

"Hey there Ash, long time know see, I decided to travel to Unova to compete in contests here and so did Dawn apparently." May said. "I have no idea why Misty is here though, and who are these two girls that are traveling with you?"

"Dawn, May, Misty?" Ash asked, looking at his former traveling companions. "I take it you decided to find some more Pokemon so you traveled all the way here."

"Who are those girls Ash?" Hilda asked with a tinge of jealousy in her voice. "Are they old girlfriends?"

Hilda really couldn't figure out why she was so jealous of the three girls in front of her. She also couldn't figure out why she felt some sort of jealousy toward the purple-haired girl that her and Ash just met. There really is no call for that.

"Whoa, calm down Hilda, these three girls are old friends of mine. I traveled with Misty through Kanto, Orange Islands, and Johto; traveled with May throughout Hoenn and through the Kanto Battle Frontier; and traveled with Dawn throughout Sinnoh. Brock Slate also traveled with me throughout all the regions except for the Orange Islands. These three girls are three of my best friends that I met on my long journey since I left Pallet Town with only Pikachu." Ash said to the pink and white baseball-cap clad brunette.

"My name is Misty Waterflower." Misty said toward Hilda and Iris. "What are your names?"

"My name is May Maple, I am one of Ash's old friends from Hoenn." May said. "Like he said, I also traveled through the Kanto Battle Frontier with him and Brock."

"My name is Dawn Berlitz." Dawn said, while directing a harsh glare toward the Pallet Trainer. "Ash where is Gible anyway?"

"I sent him back to Professor Oak so you don't have to worry about him shooting a Draco Meteor and having a piece of it hit Piplup on the head anymore." Ash said to the Sinnoh native.

"My name is Hilda White." Hilda said toward Ash's old friends. "I am traveling with Ash through Unova along with Iris."

"Who's Iris?" The three former traveling companions of Ash asked curiously as they looked around.

"I am Iris." The purple-haired girl said toward the three girls in question. "It's nice to meet you."

Iris is wearing a light yellow shirt outlined in pink at the collar, as well as the sleeves. She also has a pink ribbon around her waist. Her pants are white with gold cuffs. On her feet is a pair of pink and white shoes with gold buckles. On her shoulder having just left the refuge of her hair is her very first Pokemon Axew. Her hair is tied in three ponytails with yellow ribbons tying all of them up her hair seems to be about ankle-length believe it or not.

The five girls bow to each other showing respect. "It's nice to meet all of you." Hilda and Iris said together.

The other three girls nodded as well as they each took turns shaking the hands of Ash's new female traveling companions.

"So we are headed to Striaton City for our first Gym Battle in Unova, Hilda and I are." Ash said to his old female traveling companions. "Would you like to accompany us?"

The three girls nodded in agreement and headed off toward Striaton City trailing shortly behind the two girls and one boy.

Wow, Ash caught another Unova Pokemon, and three of his old friends came back to visit him. Will Hilda catch anymore? How long will Dawn, May, and Misty stay? Be on the lookout to find out!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next Time:<span>_** Ash and Company finally arrive in Striaton City. It turns out that this gym has three Gym Leaders. The trainer gets to choose he or she battles. Who will Ash choose and who will Hilda choose? Will both Ash and Hilda get their first badges? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on Pokemon Black & White:_ _Episode 05: Triple Leaders, Team Threats_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Author's Note:_** I didn't do much once again. Just did a few minor corrections and once again changed Hilda's age from 14 to 15. You will find out the reason for this later on in this story.

_**Special Author's Notes: **_Occasionally I will include these at the end of an Episode. This is usually included when I introduce something that wasn't in the original Anime. So here is the first of such special notes

No notes for you this time. There will be more as this story progresses. Please enjoy. ~AshK


	5. 005: Triple Leaders, Team Threats

_**Pokemon Black & White**_

_**Episode 005: Triple Leaders, Team Threats**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Pokemon Black &amp; White... <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ash, Hilda, and Iris arrived in Accumula Town where Ash fought a trainer in the Battle Club. Ash took on a trainer in the battle club and won easily. Team Rocket then kidnapped Pikachu thinking that he was abandoned by Ash only to find out that Oshawott had just knocked a box on top of him accidentally knocking him out. To trick Team Rocket, Pikachu acted like it was going to attack Ash. It then turned around and attacked Team Rocket paralyzing them. Ash then used Gible to send Team Rocket blasting off before they could even think about deploying their jet packs. After Gible used Draco Meteor on Team Rocket, a stray piece of the attack flew off into the woods and hit something or someone. As it turns out, the piece of Stray Draco Meteor managed to hit Piplup on the head again. This was no ordinary Piplup though, this one was Dawn's Piplup. She decided to call Professor Oak to see how Ash was doing and found out that Ash went to Unova. Dawn contacted May, and May contacted Misty. In other words three of Ash's old friends came back for a visit saying that they were going to travel Unova for a while. Misty to improve her skills as a Water Pokemon Master. Dawn and May showed up and said that they wanted to try the Unova Contests that have just started up. The three former traveling companions of Ash decided to accompany Ash, Hilda and Iris to Striaton City.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just south of Striaton City...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash's current team consists of Pikachu, Tepig, Oshawott, Pidove, Bayleef, and Swellow, who he had just brought back temporarily. He then realized he wanted to get Gible some training in so he uses his Pokedex to transfer out Swellow and replace him with Gible.<p>

Ash trained Gible with some random wild Pokemon and realized that he had to focus on training his Unova team up. However that didn't cause him to send Gible back to Professor Oak. Dawn, May, and Misty watched in awe at how controlled Gible's Draco Meteor was. This time it didn't seek out Piplup and hit him on the head, instead it dissipated in mid-air after it struck down some random wild Pokemon that Ash didn't really want to catch.

"Gible." Ash said pointing the Pokeball at his landshark Pokemon. "Time to return for a bit."

Gible complied and did so.

Hilda had battled a Patrat, Lillipup, and a Purrloin. She managed to catch all three of the Pokemon. So Hilda's team consists of a male Patrat named Patrick, A female Lillipup named Lily, and a male Purrloin named Phantom because of the powerful Faint Attack it has.

Ash's team now consisted of a Pikachu, Pidove, Bayleef, Gible, Oshawott and Tepig. All of a sudden Ash's X-Transceiver rang.

"Hold on girls, I need to take this call. Come on Pikachu. It seems that I have an incoming call from the Charicific Valley?" Ash said then asked curiously.

"The Charicific Valley?" Misty asked while holding her baby Pokemon Azurill in her arms. "Does that mean that Liza is contacting Ash. Why would she do that?"

"What are you talking about Misty?" Hilda asked curiously. "Where is the Charicific Valley?"

"Wait a minute!" May exclaimed as she snapped her fingers. Although with her white and black gloves you couldn't really hear much of a snap. "Isn't that a place in Johto where Ash left his Charizard at?"

Ash nods and Dawn is perplexed. He has that powerful of a Pokemon, why is it he never used it? That seemed a bit odd not to use such a powerhouse. The blunette then realized what Misty and May were talking about, wasn't Charizard off training in the Charicific Valley. Ash then immediately decided to take the call and headed off somewhere to talk to whoever was calling.

"Hello?" Ash asked as the screen blinked to life showing Liza from the Charcific Valley on the other end. "Liza is that you?"

"Yes it's me Ash, listen your Charizard has gotten really strong and I can't really teach it anymore moves. He has learned all of the moves he can learn along with some others that aren't as common. I sent his Pokeball to Professor Oak. With the new upgraded transfer functions of the Pokedex, a Pokemon can now be transported over even longer distances than they used to, which means if you wanted to you could have a Pokemon transported to you from any of the regions you have already visited. Since I know that all of your Pokemon are in Kanto with Professor Oak, I sent Charizard there. Now according to my records you already have six Pokemon with you including Pikachu is that correct?"

Ash nods in acknowledgement. "Yeah, I currently have Pikachu, Pidove, Oshawott, Tepig, Bayleef, and Gible. I really want to show my two new friends from here in Unova my Charizard, but that means I have to transport one of my Pokemon to Professor Oak. Do you have any suggestions?"

Liza thought for a bit then got an idea. "I think you should send a Unova Pokemon to Professor Oak. I think Pidove will do nicely. Good luck in the Unova League Ash and I hope you and Charizard have a good time together. I will talk to you a bit later. See ya."

"Bye Liza, it was nice to talk to you again and thank you for taking good care of Charizard. Could you please thank Charla too as well. If it weren't for her, I don't think I could've gotten Charizard to stay in the valley." Ash said to his friend on the other end of the line. "See you later."

"Bye Ash." Liza said, then continues. "I will give Charla the message. Thanks for thinking of her."

"No problem Liza." Ash said as he and Liza cut the channel at the same time.

Ash pulls Pidove's Pokeball off of his Pokebelt and summons her. "Pidove, would you like to meet some of my other Pokemon at Professor Oak's Lab? I want to let one of my old friends meet my two new friends from here in Unova. Is that okay with you?"

Pidove nods happily as she flew toward the Pokeball that Ash is currently holding in his hand and touches the button with her beak causing her to immediately be sucked in. Ash just knew that Pidove would have fun at Professor Oak's Lab. Ash then sent his Pokeball containing Pidove to Oak's Lab via his Pokedex and exchanged it for his Charizard that had just arrived at Oak's lab. Once the exchange is complete he clips Charizard's Pokeball to his belt and heads back to his friends with Pikachu on his shoulder after putting his Pokedex in his back pocket. He then walks up to Hilda and Iris and smiles happily.

"Hey Hilda, Iris do you want to meet an old friend of mine?" Ash asked, pulling out the Pokeball that contained his recently returned Charizard. "He is a bit intimidating, which is to be expected since he has been training in Johto for a while, but he is really a nice Pokemon, I think Trinity will get along really well with him."

"I would love to see Charizard Ash." Hilda said to her friend. "Can you please send him out for us to see him?"

"I would like to see him too as well." Iris said happily as stars lit up her eyes thinking that Charizard was a Dragon Type Pokemon.

"You know what," Dawn said, I don't think I have met Charizard yet. "I would like to meet him as well."

"Sure it will be nice to see a familiar face." Misty said with a smile. "I wonder how much stronger Charizard has gotten."

"I do too." May said with her ever present smile on her face. May is mostly a happy-go-lucky kind of girl when not protecting her brother or her Pokemon. "It's been a while since I have seen him.

"So May, what's Max up to these days?" Ash asked his friend from Hoenn. "You haven't mentioned him much, although it's been a couple of years since I have seen you. Is he still annoyingly smart?"

"There are times he's like that, but annoyingly smart or not, he's still my little brother and I love him." May said. "Anyway, he is currently on his journey right now. He will probably be the next one to inherit the Gym when Daddy retires."

"Just as I thought. He seems to be set on becoming a Gym Leader someday, good for him." Ash said as he did something that he hasn't done in a while and turned his hat backwards tossing out Charizard's Pokeball. "Charizard, I choose you!"

Out of the red and white ball emerges a giant bipedal, winged Pokemon with horns on its head after a blinding light. Once the light show dies down, there stood Charizard in all of his glory. Charizard is about 5'7" tall with orange wings on his back with green scales lining the inside of his wings. He has horns on his head and his eyes are blue. His face is very dragon-like. His long tail has a brightly burning flame at the tip of it. He is stomping in happiness being reunited with his best friend. As usual he opens his large dragon like snout and let's loose a very powerful and hot flame thrower straight at Ash's face.

"OH NO! ASH!" Hilda and Iris exclaimed worriedly at the same time they then glared angrily toward each other as if they were getting ready to fight. The three former traveling companions of Ash saw this and glared daggers at the two new girls. Ash just looked toward the five girls and opened his right hand with his fingers pointing toward his throat and showed the girls the kill sign to stop glaring at each other like that. This was no time to fight, besides in his mind, while not showing it toward Iris and his past female traveling companions he was only interested in one girl at the moment and that one was wearing ripped jean shorts, a white tank top with a black vest over it along with a high Pony Tail on the back of her head that was strung through the back of her pink and white hat with a Pokeball on the front of it.

"Hey don't worry about it Hilda, Iris," Ash said calming the two new girls down even more. "Charizard always greets me that way. It's kind of his thing."

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed with a smile as he jumps onto Charizard's left arm and runs along it up to his shoulder. Ash smiles toward his Fire Flying type and hugs him once Pikachu is on Charizard's shoulder.

"It's great to see you again buddy!" Ash said with a smile toward the first fire Pokemon he ever caught. "Man, your Flamethrower has become even stronger than it used to be. I can tell you have been training hard. So do you want to start traveling with me again buddy?"

Charizard nods and once again greets Ash with a Flamethrower. That's just Charizard's way of showing affection. Ash, Hilda, and Dawn realized that and stop worrying about Ash so much. It didn't phase either May or Misty because they have seen it before. Misty has seen it a lot more times than May has. Of course she was the first companion and friend that Ash made when he first started his journey, then there was Samurai, then Brock. Ash always seems to make friends with every person he meets. That's one of the things the five girls admire about him. The only exceptions are Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Team Galactic obviously. He also seems to befriend a lot of Pokemon as well.

"Welcome back buddy!" Ash said. "We will see some of my other friends later return for now." Ash said as he clipped Charizard's Pokeball to his belt after recalling him. Ash's team now consists of Pikachu, Charizard, Bayleef, Gible, Oshawott and Tepig.

Just then a nice soothing melody played in the ears of Ash and company. The words sounded all too familiar.

"Oh no, she's back?" Ash asked as his eyes began to droop.

"Who is back?" Hilda asked as she yawned.

"Don't tell me, that song, it only..." Misty started, yawning as well.

"Has to be..." May continued, just like Ash and Hilda, she yawns and her eyes droop.

"That Pokemon that Ash told me about so often." Dawn said while yawning like the rest of them, her eyes drooping lower every second.

"You better explain!" Iris exclaimed through her yawns.

"It's." Ash fell asleep before he could say a word as did the girls.

Ash fell asleep leaning against a tree, while Hilda who was sitting next to him looking up at the sky fell asleep and ended up with her head in Ash's lap. Iris was picking berries from a tree as she fell asleep while still in the tree. Misty, May, and Dawn also quickly fell asleep along withPikachu, Trinity, Axew, Piplup & Azurill

"Jiggly puff ." Jigglypuff said as she continued to sing her lullaby, though she didn't know it was a lullaby as she watched Ash and the girls all fall asleep from her song.

She then puffed up really big, not wanting to see the results of her singing "Puff Puff!" Jigglypuff said as she took the cap off of the marker that she was currently using as a microphone. She then drew all over Ash and companies faces and took off to find more audiences to put to sleep, I mean perform for.

"Puff, Puff, Jigglypuff!" (translation: How dare Ash, how dare he!) Jigglypuff exclaimed as she continued on.

Ash was the first to wake up followed by Pikachu. He couldn't help but stare at Hilda's beautiful sleeping form with her head on his lap. He felt a strange feeling in the pit of his gut. Could he finally be falling in love with the girl from Nuvema Town? She, Dawn and May were the nicest ones to him, but Hilda was the nicest one of all of them. He loved watching her sleep. He then looked down at Hilda. On her face was a serene smile. He didn't think she felt the same way, but you never know. He then eventually fell back asleep not even realizing he had been drawn on. Actually Hilda was even beautiful with marker all over her face. Pikachu saw his trainer's smile and then smiled himself. They slept through the remainder of the day and all woke up at sunset. Ash and Hilda looked at each other, Hilda then realized she fell asleep in Ash's lap.

"S-sorry Ash." Hilda said worriedly as she quickly sat up. She then noticed that Ash had marker all over his face. "Um Ash, I think someone drew on your face."

"I'm not the only one." Ash said as he pointed to Hilda's face. "You might want to take out a mirror."

"Wh-what?" Hilda asked as she took out her mirror and screamed as she quickly wiped the marker off of her face.

Ash then followed suit. Iris was then woken up by the scream of Hilda falling out of the tree that she and Axew had been sleeping in. The scream also made Dawn, Piplup, May, Misty, and Azurill to jump causing them to jump so high that they hit their head on a tree branch.

"What are you screaming about Hilda?" Iris asked not even realizing that she was drawn on as well. She however did see Axew was drawn on. "Axew, wake up!"

"Don't tell me that Jigglypuff got us again!" Misty exclaimed, taking out a mirror and wiping the marker off of her face as well as off of Little Azurill's face.

"I haven't even seen Jigglypuff in a while, not sense the Kanto Battle Frontier." May said as she too wipes the marker off of her face. "Has Jigglypuff really been following Ash all of this time."

"If that's the case, how come I never saw her in Sinnoh?" Dawn asked curiously toward the Pallet Town Trainer.

Ash just shrugs his shoulders at the occurrence. He can't figure it out either.

Axew did so as he felt Iris wipe his face. Hilda wiped off Trinity's face, while Ash, after wiping off his own face, wiped off Pikachu's face.

"Iris, here catch." Hilda said as she skillfully threw her hand mirror up to Iris who caught it with ease, even when she was in the tree.

Iris put the mirror up to her face and screamed as loud as Hilda, and then fell down after wiping he face off.

"Who or what did this?" Iris asked.

"It was Jigglypuff," Ash said as he punched a few buttons on his Pokedex and showed the balloon Pokemon to the girls and Axew. Since Trinity was a female Tepig, she was counted in the girls group as well.

"What does it want?" Hilda asked still with a blush on his face that matched Ash's.

"It is looking for someone to listen to its song the whole way through without falling asleep." Ash said.

"Is it a male or a female Jigglypuff?" Iris asked.

The Pokedex chimed in that it was a female Jigglypuff.

"So she got angry for us falling asleep because of her song and drew on us?" Hilda asked. "Why would she do that?"

"I have no idea Hilda." Ash said. "She is probably tired of everyone who hears her song falling asleep in the middle of it."

Hilda nodded in understanding followed shortly by Iris as she picked herself up off the ground.

"I have really got to stop falling asleep in trees all the time." Iris remarked with and embarrassed blush.

"I guess we are going to camp here for the night." Ash said as he released his Charizard to meet all of the new friends he has caught. "Hey girls, why don't you send out your Pokemon to meet Charizard?"

May, Misty, and Dawn also sent out their Pokemon to meet Charizard, or in Misty's case re-meet Charizard, well I guess the same can be said for May as well since her Pokemon, at least most of them have met Charizard before.

Misty sends out Staryu, Starmie, Golduck, and Politoed. She kept Gyarados inside its Pokeball since there wasn't any water around, well none deep enough for Gyarados to swim around in.

"Oh wow, your Psyduck finally evolved huh?" Ash asked perplexed at the occurrence that Misty now has another powerful Pokemon in her team. "Did he finally learn how to swim?"

"He is still a work in progress, but he doesn't sink anymore, he just floats. When he starts to kick his legs and move his arms he sinks as well. Although, his headaches are gone now." Misty said to her friend.

Dawn sends out Togekiss, Mamoswine, Quilava, Buneary, and Pachirisu. As usual, Buneary quickly found Pikachu and rubbed up against him.

"Oh wow Dawn, your Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava." Ash said in surprise. "So how as she been for you?"

"She's been just fine." Dawn said as she hugged her fire Pokemon. "She evolved when she protected me from a group of Ariados!"

May sent out Blaziken, Glaceon, Venusaur, Wartortle, Munchlax, and Skitty. Her Beautifly is still at the her parents' greenhouse.

"Sounds like a good idea Ash." Hilda said as she released the rest of her Pokemon. Hilda's team consists of Trinity the Tepig, Patrick the Patrat, Deena the Deerling, Lily the Lillipup, and Phantom the Purrloin.

"Iris sent Axew to greet Charizard. She had another Pokemon but she didn't want to send it out because of how disobedient it was.

"Iris, why aren't you releasing your other Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"I only have one other one and he won't obey me." Iris said dejectedly.

"What Pokemon is it?" Ash asked.

"It's an Excadrill." Iris said.

Ash then pushed a few more buttons on his Pokedex and analyzed Excadrill.

"Well I think we should set up for dinner." Hilda said.

"Sure Hilda." Ash said. "Iris, can you gather some berries for our meal please? Misty, May, Dawn could you please gather up some fire wood. I am going to try a recipe I got from a good friend of mine. He gave me the ingredients and taught me how to make it before we left Sinnoh to head back to Kanto and our hometowns. Maybe you will meet him sometime."

Misty, May and Dawn nodded leaving their Pokemon behind to meet and Greet Ash's Charizard that has just returned.

"Maybe." Iris said.

"Hilda, do you want to help me cook?" Ash asked.

"Sure thing Ash." Hilda said.

With that, Ash had Gible and Bayleef gather some firewood along with the other three girls, and had Tepig and Charizard start a fire.

Hilda had Trinity help start the fire as well.

The fire was up and running and Hilda and Ash started cooking up the stew.

Iris soon came back with the berries for the dinner. She was shortly followed by Misty, May, Dawn, Bayleef, and Gible coming back with a lot of firewood.

Soon the Pokemon that went to gather firewood came back as well. Ash, Hilda, and Iris then started to give the Pokemon their food as well.

"We will have to camp here tonight." Ash said. "We will get to Striaton City tomorrow, that way Hilda and I can get our Gym Match in."

"Sounds like a plan Ash." Misty said. "It's a good thing I brought a tent this time."

"Camping out again?" Dawn asked angrily as she took out her tent. "I've been camping out all the time since we parted ways."

"You should be used to it by now Dawn." May giggled, pulling out her own tent. "After traveling for Ash for so long. I'm sure you didn't run into a Pokemon Center all the time on your journey with Ash and Brock."

Dawn sighs and nods as she sets up her tent. Ash, Hilda, and Iris decide to camp out without the use of tents.

"I can't wait to start earning badges!" Hilda said.

"You two will do really well!" Iris said happily. "I guarantee it!"

The rest of the night went by uneventfully. All the Pokemon were eventually returned to their Pokeballs with the exception of Pikachu, Trinity, and Axew. Ash and Hilda fell asleep next to each other. During the night they inadvertantly wound up with their arms around each other. Iris saw this and smiled.

"They probably don't even know that they are doing that." Iris said to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>_

* * *

><p>The morning had come and the Pidove, Tranquill, Unfezant, Ducklett and Swanna were stirring in the air and in the nearby sea. Ash and Hilda had let each other go during the night but still were sleeping next to each other. They both had serene smile on their faces. Iris was the first to wake up and went to gather berries for breakfast. She also started a fire with two sticks. The fire put out a warmth that soothed Ash and Hilda as they continued to sleep. Ash and Hilda soon woke up to wonderful smells of food. Iris was cooking, the other three girls that opted to stay in their tents woke up to the smell of food as well. They then spotted Ash and Hilda with their arms around each other and smiled. Ash had finally found someone, well so they thought. Those two seemed to know each other from before. The three girls that traveled with Ash before smiled and thought to themselves.<p>

_'It seems that Ash and Hilda are closer than we thought they were. I guess we lost our battle to a girl from Nuvema Town. It seems that Iris may have lost her battle as well. Oh well, I'm just glad that we are all still friends and quickly made friends with Iris and Hilda. It wouldn't do to have a rivalry with those two, especially since it seems that Ash chose Hilda. Ash really has grown up in our time apart.' _Misty, May and Dawn all thought to themselves as they went to where Iris was to see if they could help with anything.

"Hilda, wake up." Ash said. "I think Iris is fixing us Breakfast."

"Huh," Hilda sighed as she got up and stretched. "Oh good morning Ash."

"Morning Hilda." Ash said with a smile toward Hilda which she returned. "Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did." Hilda said. "How about you?"

"I slept the best I have ever slept in a while." Ash said as he grabbed Hilda's hand and went to the table to wait for Iris to serve them along with Misty, May and Dawn.

"Ash!" Hilda exclaimed. "I can walk myself."

Hilda tried to let go but felt nice and comfortable with Ash holding her hand.

Ash felt the same way. He was much more comfortable holding Hilda's hand.

They soon made it to the table hand-in-hand and sat down. The three former traveling companions of Ash just smiled and nodded and dared not to say anything. Piplup and Azurill were sitting on the table beside their trainers waiting for food to be served as well.

Iris, just like the other three girls, noticed that Ash and Hilda were holding hands but decided not say anything. She was going to let them realize what they were doing themselves.

With that everyone ate their breakfast. They then packed up their stuff and continued on into Striaton City.

About a half an hour later they arrived in Striaton City.

* * *

><p>Ash and Company then headed toward the Pokemon Center to get some rooms for the next couple of days.<p>

"So does anyone know how to get to the gym?" Ash asked.

"We would like to challenge the gym for our first badge." Hilda said.

Misty, May and Dawn shook their heads no since this is the first time they have been to Unova.

Ash then turned to Iris and asked her a question.

"Would you be okay if I sent Gible back to Professor Oak?" Ash asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" Iris asked. "I want you to keep Gible in your team. Besides you already have a flying Pokemon with you."

"I know that, but I really am not sure if I want to use Charizard for my gym battle." Ash said.

"What why?" Hilda asked. "That would be smart of you to do."

"Well, you saw what Charizard looked like." Ash said. "He is at a really high level especially because he has been training in the Charicific Valley for a few years. Three to be exact. I left him there when I was 11. So it has actually been about four years. I battled the Violet City Gym Leader Falkner with Charizard and won. Do you think I really should use Charizard?"

"No Ash." Misty said to her friend. "Charizard has too much experience, besides that he would waste any Pokemon that he comes in contact with so it wouldn't be fair at all. I mean come on this is your first Unova Gym Battle, I think you need to use Tepig."

"I have to agree with Misty on this one." May said, shaking her finger toward Ash. "Don't get me wrong Charizard is a great Pokemon, but I think you better save Charizard for a more intense and tougher opponent. I think you need to send Charizard back to Professor Oak and keep Gible with you. You really should bring back Swellow in case you need him or even Pidove for that matter. Charizard is way too strong for your first gym battle in Unova. Using a fully evolved Pokemon won't help out your Unova Team much at all."

"I hate to say it Ash, but May and Misty are right." Dawn sighed. "As much as Charizard would help you, he is more likely to hurt the feelings of the Unova Pokemon that you just caught. It wouldn't be fair. If I were you, I would use Pikachu and one of your Unova Pokemon, or even two of your Unova Pokemon to battle the Gym Leader of this town.

Hilda and Iris nod in agreement with the other three girls. He sends out Charizard once again. Once again he is given his customary fry from Charizard's Flamethrower.

"Well, Charizard everyone seems to agree that you are a bit too strong for my first Gym battle in this Region. What are your feelings on that. Do you want to be sent back to Professor Oak's place?"

Charizard nods in agreement with what the girls said. It seems he really didn't mind that much as long as he was brought back sometime down the road.

"Don't worry Charizard buddy, I will rotate you in just like I will do with the other Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab. This is your last chance, do you really want to o back to Professor Oak's Lab for a bit and say hi to your old friends there?"

Charizard nodded and gave Ash the two thumbs up sign. He too agrees that he may be a bit too much for the first Gym Leader. However, as long as he is brought back occasionally, he doesn't mind being sent to Professor Oak's lab.

Seeing that Charizard is okay with this decision, Ash recalls Charizard back into his Pokeball and transfers him out for his Pidove once again. Ash's team now consists of Pikachu, Bayleef, Pidove, Gible, Oshawott, and Tepig. Once the transfer was done, the group went in search of directions to the gym.

Ash and Company were given directions to the gym. They arrived at the location of the gym only to be greeted by a restaurant.

"I guess this is the place." Ash said as he walked in followed closely by Hilda and then Iris.

Hilda was greeted by a waitress that did indeed say that this was the gym. She also asked Hilda what Pokemon she started with.

"I started with my Tepig Trinity." Hilda said as she pointed to the pig on her shoulder.

"Then you will face Cress." The Waitress said and then turned to Ash. "So young man what is your name and what Pokemon did you start off with?"

"I started off with my Pikachu." Ash said. "However I do have an Oshawott that I got from Professor Juniper as well as a Tepig that I just captured in Accumula Town."

"Then you shall face Cilan." The Waitress said the turned to Iris who had Axew on her shoulder. "Are you taking the gym challenge as well?"

"Who, me? No I'm not." Iris said. "I just want to be a Dragon Master someday. Though a battle might be fun, but not right now."

"Very well." The waitress said. "Have a seat and enjoy the festivities. You can also have a drink if you wish to."

The three nodded and took out the drink menu.

The trio ordered their drinks and were wondering where the battle field was.

"I want a Gym Battle!" Ash said. "This is what we came for, not for something to drink."

"Why are you such a kid?" Iris asked. "Only little kids are in a hurry to have a gym battle."

"Little kids?" Hilda asked angrily. "You do realize we are older than you don't you Iris?"

Iris sweatdrops. "Oh yeah that's right." Iris says.

* * *

><p>In stepped three people in waiter uniforms. One had blue hair, one had red hair, and the other one had Green Hair. These people were the three Gym Leaders of the Striaton City Gym. Cress, the blue-haired one; Chilli, the red-haired one;and Cilan, the green-haired one.<p>

The three heard that Ash and Company wanted a gym battle, well Ash and Hilda did, Iris, Misty, May, and Dawn just wanted to observe the battle. The three Gym trainers snapped their fingers and curtains opened behind them revealing a battlefield with a viewing balcony. Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris decided to go up on the balcony.

Before the four girls could go up on the balcony a familiar voice, well familiar to Ash and Misty at least. Ash and Misty turned around to see the familiar face of a purple-haired girl in a baseball outfit with Electabuzz team colors on it. The outfit was essentially the same as it was before, but obviously it was bigger and made to fit the purple-haired girl better. She has matured quite a bit in the three years that have passed since she first met Ash, Misty and Brock along with Pikachu outside of New Bark Town the day after she started he Pokemon Journey. This purple-haired girl, much like May has her hair in two low ponytails. On her head is a black and white pin-striped hat with a black bill and a lightning bolt on the front of the hat just above the bill. She has brown eyes. She is wearing a light blue blouse, with an open yellow and black striped baseball shirt over the top of it. Around her neck is a megaphone of sorts. She is also wearing black and whit pin-striped shorts. On her feet is a pair of black tennis shoes. This young lady is Casey Calhoun of New Bark Town and she is 14 years old, about a year younger than Ash and Hilda are.

"Casey?" Ash asked with perplexed expression on his face at seeing his old friend. "What brings you here to Unova?"

"Still cheering on the Electabuzz I see." Misty said to the purple-haired girl. "It's too bad they will never beat the Starmie!"

"Whatever Misty! The Electabuzz are the best baseball team in all of the Pokemon world!" Casey said, before noticing the four new girls she has never met before. "Who are the prissy ladies here? They need to get a real sense of style like me. I also came here to compete in the Unova League as well."

Hilda yawns at the prospect of the Electabuzz Baseball Team. "Your Electabuzz will never beat the defending champions of the world the Beedrill."

"I don't even think your Beedrill can compare to the Hydreigon though." Iris said as she pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at Misty, Casey, and Hilda.

"I still think the Blaziken can beat all of your teams at any given time!" May said as everyone looked at her funny. "What? I watch Baseball sometimes. Especially when there are no contests on TV."

"I still think the Empoleon are the best when it comes to Baseball." Dawn said, again receiving funny looks from the rest of the group. These two girly girls, May and Dawn actually watch baseball? "What, why are all of you looking at me that way. I, like May, enjoy taking in a baseball game now and then.

The four girls that Casey didn't recognize introduced themselves to her. Casey introduced herself to them. She then decided that she wanted to watch the battle as well.

"I will battle first." Cress said. "Are you ready Hilda?"

Hilda nods as Ash watches from the sidelines while Misty and the others watch from the Balcony.

Chilli takes the center referee spot.

"This will be a two on two battle between Cress the Gym Leader of the Striaton Gym, and Hilda White from Nuvema Town. Let the battle begin." Chilli says.

"Come on out Lillipup!" Cress said.

"I choose you Trinity!" Hilda said.

"Lillipup Take Down!" Cress said.

Lillipup complied as it executed the attack.

"Dodge it Trinity and use Flame Charge!" Hilda said.

"Tepig Tepig Tepig! Tepig!" Trinity said as she executed her attack after dodging.

"Dodge Lillipup!" Cress said.

"Trinity use Flame Charge once again!" Hilda said.

The Flame Charge Attack was executed much faster this time.

Lillipup looked exhausted but continued on and used Shadow Ball and Take Down.

"Now Trinity finish it off with Tackle!" Hilda said.

Trinity did so and eliminated Lillipup.

"Lillipup is unable to battle!" Chilli said. "The winner is Tepig."

"Good job Trinity return!" Hilda said. "Come on out Deena."

Hilda's Deerling took a stance ready to go.

"Oh wow, very smart Hilda, but it won't help you." Cress said. "Return Lillipup, come on out Panpour!"

"Deerling Vs. Panpour." Chilli said. "Let the battle begin!"

"Panpour use Muddy Water!" Cress says.

"Deena use Double Kick followed by Leech Seed after dodging Muddy Water!" Hilda said.

Deena nodded and did so. The Double Kick hit twice, and Leech Seed connected. Deena was barely grazed by Muddy Water.

"Deena use Take Down!" Hilda said.

"Panpour use Scald!" Cress said.

Scald hit Deena, but did minimal damage, but ended up burning Deena.

Deena cried as she felt pain from the burn.

"Hilda do something before Cress regains his composure!" Ash said. "Have it use Faint Attack."

"Go for it Hilda!" The five girls on the balcony cheered together. They were so happy that they are getting to see a real Unova Gym Battle. Especially Misty, May, and Dawn since this is their first time in Unova. They seem to be struck in awe at the Striaton Gym and how the gym arena is actually located behind a hidden panel on the back wall of the Striaton Restaurant.

Hilda nods and orders it to do a Faint Attack. Deena is hurt by the burn, but the Faint Attack hits home.

The battle goes back and forth between the two Pokemon until both Pokemon are tired, however thanks to the Leech Seed sapping Panpour's energy, Deena, Hilda's Deerling is healing as well.

"Now Deena! Finish it off with Energy Ball!" Hilda said.

Deena nodded and a ball of green formed in Deena's mouth. Deena then opened her mouth and sent it at Panpour knocking it out.

"Panpour is unable to battle," Chilli said. "the winner of this submatch is Deerling. Since Cress has no more Pokemon, the winner of this match is Hilda White from Nuvema Town!"

"Alright!" Hilda exclaimed as she jumped up and celebrated. "Your turn Ash. Good luck against Cilan."

"Thanks Hilda." Ash said with a blush. Misty and the other girls noticed this and it is easy to see that they were a bit jealous.

"Misty, what is up with you four?" Iris asked. "You don't like Ash do you?"

"Of course we don't!" They all five said. "Hilda can have him!"

It was quite unconvincing because jealousy was all over their faces. Iris just decided to let it go.

"So Ash." Cilan said as he took his position. "Are you ready to battle?"

"I sure am." Ash said as he turned to his Pikachu. "Pikachu, I am going to use Oshawott and and Tepig in this battle. Is that okay with you?"

Pikachu looked upset for a moment, but then remembered that Ash wanted to give his two newest Unova Pokemon some practice. Pikachu knew he was going to at least use Oshawott in a gym battle, he didn't really expect Ash to use Tepig, but then realized that Quilava and Charizard would be a bit too powerful for this battle. Pikachu then nods in understanding and took his place next to Hilda who opted to get her badge the same time Ash gets his.

"Alright!" Cilan said. "It's Evaluating Time!"

All the girls that were on Cilan's side swooned at the Connoisseur's words. The girls couldn't figure out why they did that. Iris explained what a Pokemon Connoisseur does and what one was. Now it was time to turn their eyes to the battle as Dawn changed into her Cheerleading outfit to cheer Ash on. Piplup was wearing the outfit it wore to cheer Ash on in the Lily of the Valley Conference Championship in Sinnoh. Since Piplup was male, she thought it really wouldn't be right to put Piplup in a girl's cheerleading outfit. Unknown to the group of girls that was watching Ash's battle, three more of Ash's old friends arrived on the balcony, staying hidden from sight as they just watched the battle in silence.

"Oshawott!" Ash said as he did is trademark ritual and threw a Pokeball. "I choose you!"

"Very well!" Cilan said. "Come on out Lillipup!"

Cilan didn't use Lillipup much except for in Gym Battles which explains why it hadn't evolved into Herdier. His main Pokemon to use is always Pansage which will be his next Pokemon.

"Oshawott! Use Razor Shell on Lillipup!" Ash said.

"Dodge it Lillipup and use Take Down followed by Shadow Ball!" Cilan said.

Both attacks hit Oshawott, but he continued to move on and struck Lillipup with Razor Shell.

"Now Oshawott! Do your best and use Water Gun!" Ash said.

The water gun hit Lillipup dead on. The battle went back and forth between Lillipup and Oshawott. Ash could see that Lillipup was tiring. It eventually tired out, still it attacked again with Take Down. The Take Down Attack hit Oshawott but also damaged Lillipup in the process due to recoil.

"Now Oshawott! Finish it off with Razor Shell!" Ash said.

Oshawott did as commanded and knocked Lillipup out.

"Lillipup is unable to battle." Chilli said. "The winner is Oshawott!"

"Good job Lillipup return!" Cilan said. "Now the time has come Pansage! It really is evaluating time!"

The girls swooned again. Now that Iris has explained to everyone else what a Pokemon Connoisseur does.

"Good job Oshawott." Ash said. "Return you did a great job!"

"Which Pokemon is Ash going to use now?" Iris asked. Before Iris could get an answer, Ash didn't even notice that three more of his old friends joined the group cheering on the balcony. The people were Gary Oak, Brock Slate, and Tracy Sketchit. Brock is wearing the clothes he wore in Sinnoh, Tracy is wearing his aqua green shirt, his black shorts, his light colored bandana, as well as simple slip on shoes. Gary Oak had on his original purple shirt, yin-yang necklace around his neck, blue jeans, black tennis shoes. Over his outfit he is wearing a white lab coat.

"Tracy, Brock, Gary?" Misty and May asked curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you and Gary decided to travel Unova too." Dawn said noticing the two newcomers. "And the other guy must be the Pokemon Watcher Tracy that I saw in some of Ash's calls to Professor Oak."

Tracy nodded then speaks up. "Yeah, Professor Oak gave Gary and me some time off so we can continue to travel and learn more."

"I decided to come because I want to learn more about being a Pokemon Doctor." Brock said to the assembled group of girls on the balcony.

"I just came to see if Ashy-Boy has truly improved." Gary said with a bit of a condescending tone in his voice, not like it used to be, but still a tiny bit condescending. However Gary just laughed and smiled after that.

"Tepig, I choose you!" Ash said as he tossed out Tepig's Pokeball releasing the fire pig Pokemon. "Fire has the edge on grass any day, but I know this will be a tough battle since I just captured Tepig yesterday. I hope this battle will give Tepig a lot of much needed experience."

"I can see you are going with the type advantage, but that doesn't always mean a victory Ash." Cilan said to his opponent. "Though, it seems that Tepig really trusts you. Let's give this a try. Start things off with Bullet Seed Pansage."

Pansage nods and sends out a barrage of seeds toward the fire pig Pokemon.

"Dodge the attack Tepig and use Ember to burn the seeds up." Ash said to his most recent capture. Tepig nods and does as he is told.

Well how will this battle end? Only Time will tell.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Next<em>****_ Time: _**Ash's battle with Cilan continues will he win or lose? Also after the battle something strange is happening with all the Pokemon that are outside of their Pokeballs. What does Team Rocket and the Dreamyard in Striaton City have to do with it? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on Pokemon Black & White - _****_Episode 06: Dreams by the Yard Full_**

Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Author's Note:_** I made a major cut in the end of this chapter. The way I wrote it before just didn't fit. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy! ~Later On, AshK1980


	6. 006: Dreams by the Yard Full!

**_Pokemon Black & White_**

_**Episode 006: Dreams by the Yard Full**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Pokemon Black &amp; White... <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Hilda caught a Patrat, Lillipup, and a Purrloin to add to her team of a female Tepig, and a Female Deerling. So Hilda's Team currently consists of Trinity the Tepig, Deena the Deerling, Patrick the Patrat, Lily the Lillipup, and Phantom the Purrloin. However while Hilda was catching her three newest Pokemon, an old friend decided to make an appearance, Charizard came back and fried Ash like usual. Ash then introduced everyone to his Charizard and the returned him. In order to keep Charizard in his team, he sent Pidove to Professor Juniper. Then an all to familiar balloon Pokemon showed up and lulled everyone to sleep with her song. When they woke up they found that they had been drawn on by a marker. Ash knew that Jigglypuff would show up again sooner or later. The reason being is because she is still trying to find someone that will listen to her music without falling asleep. Ash and Hilda then decided to take on the Striaton City Gym to start their badge collecting journey through Unova. First they found the Pokemon Center and got rooms for the night. Ash, Hilda and Iris then went to the gym only to find out, that the gym also happened to be a restaurant. So they decided to get something to eat and drink. Then Ash had some more surprises coming. Gary, Brock, Tracy, Misty, Casey, May, and Dawn arrived. The girls decided to travel to Unova because they heard that Ash was there. May and Dawn decided to try out the contest circuit that just started up. Casey decided to travel Unova to collect badges as well. Gary came to Unova to do some more research, but it was then revealed that he was going to travel Unova as well. Brock was still studying to be a Pokemon Doctor, while Tracy wanted to sketch new Pokemon to help him in his studies to become a Pokemon Reasearcher like his idol Professor Samuel Oak. Needless to say, Hilda and Iris weren't too thrilled with the other girls showing up. In fact they were jealous. They wanted Ash all to themselves, Hilda more so than Iris, but they would never admit it out loud. The time then came for Ash and Hilda to face Cilan and Cress respectively. Hilda didn't have very much problem since she had her Deerling named Deena for Panpour, her Tepig name Trinity made short work of Cress's Lillipup as well. Hilda decided to wait until Ash finished his battle with Cilan before she accepted her badge. Oshawott did a great job against Cilan's Lillipup, which Cilan only uses for Gym Battles and doesn't take with him normally. Now Ash looks to finish this battle off strong. Will Tepig prove to be a good flavor for Ash to use in this battle? Let's find out.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>After Ash finished off Lillipup...<br>_**

* * *

><p>"Which Pokemon is Ash going to use now?" Iris asked.<p>

The other three girls on the balcony put their palms to their chin in contemplation trying to figure out which Pokemon Ash will use next. He had just sent Charizard to Professor Oak's Lab, so the only option he had at the moment with the type advantage was Tepig, but seems how Ash just capture the Tepig recently they weren't really sure if it would be a good idea for Ash to use it, but they knew that Tepig having just been caught wouldn't stop Ash from using him. Continuing to think on the situation, the girls were about to give an answer to Iris when they were interrupted.

Before Iris could get an answer, Ash didn't even notice that three more of his old friends joined the group cheering on the balcony. The people were Gary Oak, Brock Slate, and Tracy Sketchit. Brock is wearing the clothes he wore in Sinnoh, Tracy is wearing his aqua green shirt, his black shorts, his light colored bandana, as well as simple slip on shoes. Gary Oak has on his original purple shirt, yin-yang necklace around his neck, blue jeans, black tennis shoes. Over his outfit he is wearing a white lab coat.

"Tracy, Brock, Gary?" Misty and May asked curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you and Gary decided to travel Unova too." Dawn said noticing the two newcomers. "And the other guy must be the Pokemon Watcher Tracy that I saw in some of Ash's calls to Professor Oak."

Tracy nodded then speaks up. "Yeah, Professor Oak gave Gary and me some time off so we can continue to travel and learn more."

"I decided to come because I want to learn more about being a Pokemon Doctor." Brock said to the assembled group of girls on the balcony.

"I just came to see if Ashy-Boy has truly improved." Gary said with a bit of a condescending tone in his voice, not like it used to be, but still a tiny bit condescending. However Gary just laughed and smiled after that. "I also want to do some research. After all, I am the next Professor of Kanto when my Grandpa reitires."

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement. It would make sense that Gary is next in line to be the Kanto Professor after Oak retires.

"Tepig, I choose you!" Ash said as he tossed out Tepig's Pokeball releasing the fire pig Pokemon. "Fire has the edge on grass any day, but I know this will be a tough battle since I just captured Tepig yesterday. I hope this battle will give Tepig a lot of much needed experience."

"I can see you are going with the type advantage, but that doesn't always mean a victory Ash." Cilan said to his opponent. "Though, it seems that Tepig really trusts you. Let's give this a try. Start things off with Bullet Seed Pansage."

Pansage nods and sends out a barrage of seeds toward the fire pig Pokemon.

"Dodge the attack Tepig and use Ember to burn the seeds up." Ash said to his most recent capture. Tepig nods and does as he is told.

The seeds from Pansage are quickly burnt up and the Ember Attack hit Pansage dead on even before he could dig to avoid it. The Ember attack also caused Pansage to get a burn.

"Dig Pansage before Tepig can attack again," Cilan said to his partner with a smile on his face. He was having an excellent time with this battle. Ash is really an experienced trainer it's no wonder why he has so many friends behind him. "Use Sunny Day to make the sunlight brighter!"

"Pansage Pan!" Pansage exclaimed as he clapped his hands together sending out a ball of light up through the window and then proceeded to dig away from Tepig.

"Tepig, follow Pansage down the hole and use Tackle while he is distracted with digging!" Ash exclaimed to his recently caught partner.

Tepig snorted smoke, nodded, and followed Pansage down the hole that he was digging. Ash then ponders what he's going to do with his advantage now. That sunlight is streaming in through the skylight so it's powering up Tepig's fire inside of him. Pansage jumps out of his hole and looks around wondering where his opponent is. Ash is standing on his side of the field with a calm expression on his face. He really needs to teach his Pokemon some other moves as well right now he only knows Tackle, Ember, Odor Sleuth, and Defense Curl. He also knows Tail Whip, but something tells Ash that Tail Whip wouldn't be very effective at all against Pansage. Tepig is still camping out in the hole that Pansage just leaped out of. Ash then sees his opportunity and notices the brighter sunlight shining through the skylight above and smiles.

"Now Tepig since you are so close to Pansage finish it off with Ember!" Ash exclaimed happily ready to accept his badge once this battle was over.

"Pansage dodge the attack and use Solar Beam!" Cilan exclaimed to his partner.

Tepig nodded, and since he was so close to Pansage, there is no time for Pansage to dodge the attack because of the burn he suffered earlier. Pansage is having a hard time moving around because or the burn, so he can't seem to dodge it quick enough and takes the point blank shot of Ember from Tepig. Due to his already severe burn, Pansage faints immediately after taking that attack.

"Oh no Pansage!" Cilan exclaimed as he turned toward his fallen Pokemon. It was very apparent from the swirls in Pansage's eyes that he was unable to battle, so the ref raised the red flag declaring Ash the winner.

"Pansage is unable to battle," the referee said to the battling duo, then continued, "therefore the battle and this match goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto region."

"Alright Tepig! Great work in your first battle, I am very proud of you!" Ash exclaimed as he picked up Tepig and hugged him. Once the battle was over, it was apparent that exhaustion had overtaken the small Fire Pig, so he ended up fainting after the battle was declared over. Ash took out Tepig's Pokeball and pointed it toward his fire pig as a red beam came from the button on the Pokeball. "Good work Tepig, take a nice long rest you deserve it."

"That was quite an exciting battle Ash," Cilan said with a smile, then continued, "meet me in the restaurant area with Hilda and I will give both of you your badges."

Ash nodded and left the battlefield and headed back to the restaurant with Hilda, Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris close behind whil Brock, Gary and Tracy went to the restroom first.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the Restaurant area...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Wow Ashy-Boy, you certainly have improved over the years." Gary said as he gave Ash a high-five and the thumbs up sign.<p>

"We had faith in you Mr. Pokemon Master." Misty said as she hugged Ash in a friendly way. This drew a jealous glare from Hilda as well as the other three girls.

"We all thought we would see an excellent battle." Casey said as she hugged Ash in a friendly way.

"I am so glad you won Ash." May said. "It wouldn't have been very much fun if you didn't win."

May then hugged Ash shortly after Casey did.

"I knew you would win!" Dawn said as she too hugged Ash. "That was quite a battle."

"The only reason I won was because all of you were there." Ash asked as he looked at the girls that had just given him a hug. He also blushed. "Wow! Thanks guys for being here for me."

"You're welcome," Iris said, then continued, "I am so sorry I called you and Hilda little kids earlier. Especially since I am younger than both of you."

Iris then gave Ash a friendly hug.

"Thanks Iris." Ash said as he returned the hug just like he did with the other girls.

"Ash, come here." Hilda said with a wink.

Ash saw this wink and was a bit nervous. "Um Hilda what was that wink for?"

"For doing the best you can." Hilda said as she reached out to him. Ash reached out for Hilda.

With that Ash and Hilda embraced in hug that was a little more friendly than the others. Ash also felt a spark that he didn't feel when the other girls hugged him. What could that mean? When they broke apart, Ash and Hilda just stared at each other with a blush on their faces.

"Oh wow." Ash said.

"That was great." Hilda said.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" The other girls said a bit dejectedly but could easily see the chemistry developing between the two. Iris noticed it the most.

"Isn't that romantic?" Misty said with stars in her eyes, though she wished that she was in Hilda's place, but wasn't jealous at all, she was happy.

The other girls agreed, but just like Misty, they wished that they were where Hilda is.

"Wow Ash, Hilda you seem to be emitting a wonderful fragrance between the two of you." Cilan said.

"Huh?" They both asked in unison.

The other girls giggled at the two clueless trainers.

"As proof of your victories at the Striaton Gym." Cilan started as Cress walked up next to him after cooling down the battle field. Chilli shortly joined as well.

"We proudly present the two of you with." Cress continued.

"The Trio Badge." Chilli finished.

"Wow! WE JUST WON THE TRIO BADGE!" Ash and Hilda exclaimed in unison.

Casey then went up to Chilli.

"Excuse me." Casey said. "Chilli Sir?"

"What is it miss?" Chilli asked.

"My name is Casey Calhoun form New Bark Town in Johto, and I was wondering could I challenge you for a badge?" Casey asked. "I started off with the grass type Chikorita. Could I please battle you?"

"I don't see why not." Chilli said. "We need to battle outside in the square though, the battlefield is still too hot to stand on. Is that okay?"

"I guess it is." Casey said as she saw all the steam still rising off of the battlefield.

"Hey Chilli, why don't you and Casey Battle on the battlefield outback," Cilan suggested. "Cress and I have to go heal our Pokemon, but I will be happy to ref it for you first."

"That sounds good," Chilli said, then continued, "Does a two-on-two battle sound good to you Casey?"

"Sure does." Casey said. "I will see you all later."

"Wait a minute Casey, we are coming to cheer you on," Misty said.

"It would be so cool to see three gym battles in one day," May said.

"You don't mind do you?" Iris asked.

"I know you can beat Chilli!" Dawn said.

"No, I don't mind at all." Casey said happily. "Ash, Hilda, how about you?"

"Hilda and I will be back to watch the end of your battle," Ash responded.

"Yeah, we need to heal our Pokemon first," Hilda echoed Ash's sentiment.

Casey nodded as Misty, Iris, May, and Dawn followed Casey and Chilli with Brock, Gary, and Tracy close behind.

Cilan also followed since he is the ref.

Ash, Cress, and Hilda headed to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Pokemon Center...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash, Cress, and Hilda arrived in the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon when Ash's X-Transceiver rang. Ash activated it and saw Liza from the Charicific Valley on it.<p>

"Liza?" Ash asked. "What are you calling me for?"

"It's good to see you Ash." Liza said. "Professor Oak told me you got your first badge in the Unova League."

"Nice to see you again as well Liza, but what did you call me again for?" Ash asked.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I sent Charla to Professor Oak's lab so she can be close to your Charizard I had to send her to Oak's lab because I have a lot more Charizard's to deal with now. Also I figured that Charla could help out around the grounds." Liza finished as the two trainers nodded.

After healing their Pokemon, Hilda and Ash went to watch the rest of Casey's Battle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Battlefield behind the Gym...<strong>_

* * *

><p>As Ash, Cress, and Hilda arrived at the scene where Casey was battling Chilli, they noticed that Meganium was still raring to go, but Pansear was the worse for wear.<p>

"Oh wow!" Hilda said. "It looks like Casey is about to win!"

"It sure does!" Ash said. "Go for it Casey!"

"Meganium!" Casey said. "Now it's time to finish Pansear off with Earthquake!"

Meganium stomped the ground as he sent Shockwaves toward Pansear.

The Earthquake hit dead on knocking Pansear out.

"Pansear is unable to battle." Cilan says. "Meganium is the winner. That makes the winner of the match is Casey Calhoun from New Bark Town, Johto!"

"Congratulations Casey, you have earned this Trio Badge." Chilli said.

"Alright!" Casey said. "I have just earned the Trio Badge!"

Iris seemed to have suddenly vanished.

"Say, has anyone seen Iris?" Ash asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dr. Fennel's Laboratory...<strong>_

* * *

><p>In the lab of Dr. Fennel Munna's eyes glowed pink.<p>

"What's wrong Munna?" Dr. Fennel asked. "Oh my gosh, Musharna?"

With that Dr. Fennel and Munna headed toward the Dreamyard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Team Rocket at the Dreamyard...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So this is the dreamyard." Jessie said.<p>

"What a dump." James said.

"Are you sure this is where the boss wanted us to go?" Meowth said.

"YES!" Jessie and James chorused.

"Let's start the mission." Jessie said.

"Good idea." James said.

"Meowth that's right." Meowth said.

With that Team Rocket started building a huge machine. Once it was complete they started harvesting the dream energy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the Pokemon Center...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Company with Ash's old friends returned to the Pokemon Center still not sure where Iris was. Until she came running in with Axew sleeping.<p>

"Nurse Joy please help!" Iris exclaimed franically.

"Iris what happened?" Hilda asked worriedly.

"I don't know, we were swinging through the trees when all of a sudden Axew's eyes turned pink and he fell asleep.

Just the Dr. Fennel came in with Officer Jenny.

"Something has happened at the dreamyard!" Dr. Fennel said after she introduced herself to Ash and company.

"Please return all of your Pokemon to their Pokeballs." Officer Jenny said.

"Trinity return!" Hilda said.

"Meganium return." Casey said.

"Azurill, return." Misty said.

"Piplup you have to go inside your Pokeball please return." Dawn said.

"Umbreon return." Gary said.

"Sparky Return." Ritchie said.

"Pikachu would you please do me a favor and return to your Pokeball?" Ash asked. "I promise after this problem is over I will let you out. You won't have to stay inside the Pokeball for as long as you did before I started off with you."

Pikachu shook his head no because he hates being inside of a Pokeball and pointed to Ash's hat.

"Oh, I see you want to stay out," Ash said to his starter, then continued while taking off his hat and putting it on Pikachu's head. "Here you go buddy, that should keep you from falling asleep.

Pikachu smiled and nuzzled Ash while still perching on his shoulder.

"Here I will help your Axew." Dr. Fennel said. "Munna use Dream Eater."

Munna does so as she projects Axew's dreams for everyone to see. It shows Axew dreaming about evolving into a Fraxure and then evolving into a Haxorus.

Axew wakes up and hugs Iris.

"Axew!" Iris exclaimed. "You're okay! Time to get into my hair so you don't fall asleep again."

With that, Axew nodded and entered Iris's hair and fell asleep, this time form exhaustion and not some weird wavelength.

Several other trainers came in with the same problem. There was no choice, they had to get to the Dreamyard.

With that they were off to the Dreamyard East of Striaton City.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dreamyard...<strong>_

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the dreamyard they noticed a horrendous machine harvesting some sort of Pink Energy.<p>

"Who is doing this?" Misty asked.

"From the looks of it, I think it's our old friends." Brock said.

"It can't be!" Casey exclaimed.

"What who?" May said.

"Is that who I think it is?" Dawn asked.

The rest of the group sweat dropped.

"All those questions," A female voice said. "Such Twerpish Questions indeed."

"The answers will come as we feel the need." A male voice said.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" the female said.

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" the male said.

"Carving our names into the Rock of Eternity!" a cat like voice exclaimed

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" Jessie said as the half the smokescreen dissipated.

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" James exclaimed after the other half of the smokescreen vanished.

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" Meowth exclaimed.

"And now gather under the name of Team Rocket!" All three of them exclaimed as they continued to harvest the pink energy.

"Team Rocket!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Not you again!" Ash and Hilda said.

"Go Bayleef!" Ash said.

"Go Deena!" Hilda said.

"Go Meganium!" Casey said.

"Use Sunny Day!" All three of them said.

"You too Pansage!" Cilan said. "Use Sunny Day as well."

As Team Rocket was blabbing about their accomplishment, they harvested all the energy they needed.

"Solar Beam!" Ash, Casey, Cilan, and Hilda all said together.

The four Pokemon shot their beams at the machine destroying it. Once that was done, Musharna appeared and floated over to Fennel and Munna.

"I am so glad you are okay!" Dr. Fennel said. "Welcome back."

"Hey guys, we are still here!" Team Rocket said. "Go Woobat use Haze!"

"Where did they go?" Dr. Fennel and Officer Jenny asked.

"Pidove I choose you!" Ash said "Blow this smog away!"

Pidove did so. Once it cleared it showed Team Rocket blasting off on their jetpacks.

"We will be back twerps!" Jessie said as she flew off with the rest of Team Rocket.

"They got away!" Officer Jenny huffed.

"Don't worry, they will show up again." Ash said as he returned his Pokemon followed by everyone else.

With that they all went back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Pokemon Center...<strong>_

* * *

><p>As everyone arrived at the Pokemon Center, Cilan was debating whether he should go with Ash and Hilda or not.<p>

"Hey where is Iris?" Cilan asked. "She was just with us where did she go?"

Iris then appeared as she jumped off the balcony scaring everyone.

"Did I scare you?" Iris asked with a giggle.

"OF COURSE YOU DID!" Everyone said.

"Guys, I am going to go my own way through Unova," May said. "Just like the others."

"Is it okay if I continue to travel with you and Hilda Ash?" Iris asked hopefully.

Hilda looked toward Ash with a curious look on her face, she knows that Ash wouldn't abandoned a friend. It was okay with her as long as she didn't bug them too much.

"I don't mind if Hilda doesn't mind," Ash said gesturing to the brunette.

"I don't mind, the more the merrier," Hilda said to her friend, then continued while turning toward Cilan. "What about you Cilan would you like to join us?"

Cilan contemplated for a bit, then he nodded happily. "That would be great, but what about the gym I can't leave it."

Cress and Chilli then walked up to the group of four and smiled. They then turned toward their green-haired brother and his Pansage, and said. "You go on and become the best Pokemon Connoisseur you can be, the Gym and restaurant will be just fine with us running it."

"Thank you my brothers, I won't let you down," Cilan said as he gave his brothers a hug and went to join Ash, Hilda, and Iris on their journey. "Best Wishes, Safe Journey."

Cilan and Chilli nodded and waved at the group of four as they left the gym.

With that Ash, Cilan, Iris and Hilda went one way while the rest of the group said goodbye to Ash and Company and each went their own ways. However Ash knew that they would run into each and every one of his old friends and rivals somewhere down the line.

Well Munna and Musharna were reunited and Team Rocket was chased off. It's too bad they got what the data they went to the Dreamyard to procure.

It was now off to the next destination on their Unova journey. What will happen? Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Next Time:<span>**_ Ash, Cilan, Iris and Hilda stop in a meadow to have lunch. When the food is highjacked by someone or something. Who or what is it? Could it be the Snivy that keeps using attract on opponents? Will Ash catch a new Pokemon or not? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on Pokemon Black & White - _****_Episode 007: Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!_**

Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.


	7. 007: Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!

_**Pokemon Black & White**_

_**____Episode 007: Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!____**_

_**Pairing:**_ Othelloshipping

_**Main Characters and their ages: **_Ash: 15, Hilda: 15, Cilan: 18, Iris: 10, Team Rocket: 22, and Cilan: 17.

_**Recurring Characters and their ages:**_ Trip: 10, Professor Juniper: 34, Paul: 15 Dawn: 12, May: 13, Casey: 14, Misty: 15, Duplica: 15, Brock: 19, Tracy: 18, Delia: 35, Professor Oak: 65, Gary: 15, Ritchie: 15, Bianca: 14, Hilbert: 15, and N: 17.

**_Author's_**_** Note:**_ Not all Recurring Characters will appear in every chapter. Just thought I would give you a heads up. _ **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Pokemon Black &amp; White... <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ash's battle with Cilan concluded and Ash won. Also Casey beat Chilli's Pokemon with just her Meganium. Later on they had to go to the dreamyard and encountered Team Rocket. They beat Team Rocket, but before our heroes even had a chance to blast Team Rocket off they took off on their jetpacks. All the people that came to visit Ash went their own way, but are traveling through Unova. There is a good chance that Ash will meet up with his friends and rivals at various times throughout his journey through Unova. Iris decided to travel with Ash and Hilda as well. Now Ash and company are on their way to the next gym in Nacrene City.<em>

* * *

><p>After an exciting battle against Team Rocket, our heroes decided to stop and take a rest. All the bird Pokemon were chirping, the water Pokemon were swimming around happily, while the forest Pokemon romped excitedly happy that another sun shining beautiful day was upon them. Unfortunately, the group was unable to stop Team Rocket from accomplishing their mission in the Dreamyard because the villains were much tougher than they have ever been.<p>

Cilan and Ash were preparing a nice meal, Ash was cooking a stew with the recipe of an old friend of his. He wondered if he would run into Brock again during his Unova Journey. Iris was annoying at first, but in the short time the group had been traveling, she seems to be very enjoyable to be around. She still hasn't told anyone what she was aiming to be. Ash also sent out Bayleef to gather some berries as well.

"Ash, Iris and I are going to go gather some berries for a salad is that okay?" Hilda asked her friend.

"I don't mind," Ash said to the brunette. "Iris, could you please help Hilda gather some berries? You seem to know a lot about the locations where you can find berries at."

"Sure, I don't mind Ash," Iris said to her friend, then continued as she looked toward Hilda. "Well Hilda let's go. We need to get some berries for our meal."

"Right," Hilda said to the purple-haired trainer as she joined her on the search for berries. "Let's go Iris."

Iris nodded as she took to the trees, while Hilda stayed on the ground. Tree-hopping wasn't really her style when it came to gathering berries. She would just climb the trees that had Berries up high that were impossible to reach from the ground.

"So Ash, which Pokemon are you going to use against the next gym leader?" Cilan asked.

"I am definitely planning on using Tepig at least," Ash said, then continued, "I may use Oshawott as well. Tepig really showed me what he can do against you. Thanks again for the great battle Cilan, as well as the badge."

"That sounds like a good plan," Cilan said, then continued, "Which Pokemon do you think Hilda will use? You are also very welcome for the great battle, I know I had fun battling you."

"I have no idea, you are going to have to ask her." Ash said. "Whichever Pokemon she uses, I'm sure they will be really good. She told me she was going to do some training with her Pokemon as well."

"I see, well let's hope Hilda and Iris get back while the food is still warm," Cilan said worriedly wondering how long it would take for the two girls to return to their meal site.

"I hope they do too," Ash said, while trying to think of his strategy for the next gym leader. He couldn't help but wonder what type of Pokemon the next gym leader is going to use. He also was wondering if the group should just camp out here for the night and continue on the road tomorrow. He also wondered how Iris and Hilda will get along.

Right after Ash said that, Hilda and Iris came strolling up with Axew and Deerling carrying some firewood, and the berries they gathered in a basket that they each made with some twigs and grass.

"So, how is lunch coming along Ash?" Hilda asked curiously as she approached the group.

"So guys, what do you think about the baskets Hilda and I weaved to carry the berries in?" Iris asked curiously presenting her basked of berries and pointing to the basket that Hilda had hanging on her shoulder.

"It is almost done." Ash said.

Bayleef then came back with quite a few bundles of berries in her vines and set them on the table.

Cilan started to chop up berries for a fruit salad.

The stew was done and was set in front of our heroes while Cilan continued to prepare the fruit salad. It was complete as Cilan set it down in front of our heroes. The meal was now underway.

The four Pokemon Trainers made short work of the stew as Ash cleaned up the pot he used and somehow fit it in his bag. The three Pokemon trainers and the Pokemon Connoisseur finished their fruit salads and went to get some more only to find that it was gone.

"Oh no!" Ash exclaimed. "where did our salad go?"

"I don't know it was just here." Hilda said.

"Who's the idiot that took our food?!" Iris asked angrily as she glared in the direction of the nearby forest.

"We need to split up and find it," Cilan said, then continued with his plans, "Iris you come with me, Hilda you go with Ash. If the four of us and our Pokemon work together we should be able to find the culprit or culprits in no time.

"Okay sounds good to me." Ash said as he tossed out Oshawotts Pokeball. "Oshawott I choose you!"

Oshawott came out and saluted Ash. Ash then pointed Pikachu toward the ground.

"Pikachu, I want you and Oshawott to go with Cilan, Iris, and Axew;" Ash said. "Hilda and I will go this way."

With that, Ash, Hilda, and Trinity along with the other Pokemon on Ash's belt in their Pokeballs headed off in the opposite way that Cilan, Iris, Pikachu, and Oshawott did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the path with Cilan, Pansage, Oshawott, and Pikachu...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cilan , Pansage, Oshawott and Pikachu had no success. Cilan then went back to camp to search there. Once Cilan, Pansage, Pikachu, and Oshawott returned to camp; Cilan sent Oshawott and Pikachu back to find Ash, Hilda, Iris, and Trinity.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the path that Ash, and Hilda went down...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Soon Cilan, Iris, Oshawott and Pikachu caught up to Ash and Hilda and explained that they didn't have any success at all. Ash nodded and recalled Oshawott and gestured to Pikachu to get back on his shoulder.<p>

With that Ash and Hilda continued to search not knowing that they had linked hands and were walking oblivious to the fact that they were holding hands. Pikachu and Trinity noticed but decided to keep quiet. The two trainers were oblivious to the spark going threw them as they strolled with their hands linked together.

Iris chuckled right after her and Cilan had caught up with them. She couldn't help but make fun of the sight in front of her and Cilan of the two friends holding hands, not even realizing they were holding hands.

"What are you laughing at Iris?" Ash and Hilda asked with an annoyed tone to their voices.

"Why don't you look down at your hands and see for yourself." Iris said with a mischievous smile on her face. She couldn't help but laugh at how oblivious the two trainers were to their current position. Axew was chuckling as well. Clian noticed it just like Iris did, he just had a smile on his face keeping his comments to himself.

Ash and Hilda looked at their hands and quickly separated and blushed out of embarrassment. "S-sorry Hilda/Ash," the two trainers said to each other as they unlinked their hands and continued down the path with Cilan and Iris trailing

As Ash and Hilda continued down the path they spotted a Pokemon. It was a Snivy that was eating their fruit salad.

Ash and Hilda dexed the Snivy and Ash looked toward Hilda to make sure that it was okay for him to catch this one. Hilda nodded as they released. They didn't know they were holding hands,but all of a sudden felt a lot colder than they did a minute ago. They just attributed it to the wind as they saw the trees move not even realizing they were cold because they were no longer holding hands.

"Snivy!" Ash said. "I challenge you. Pikachu go!"

Pikachu nodded and got off of Ash's shoulder.

Snivy took a stance and used Leaf Storm.

"Pikachu dodge with Quick Attack and use Volt Tackle!" Ash said.

Pikachu executed it perfectly but Snivy just brushed it off and used Leaf Blade on Pikachu. Luckily Pikachu's Static Ability didn't activate yet.

Just as Pikachu was about to attack again, Snivy Pirouetted, winked and sent heart straight toward Pikachu. Pikachu tried to dodge but couldn't and got struck.

"Oh no!" Ash said as he rushed over and picked up Pikachu knowing that he couldn't battle. "Snap out of it Pikachu, I may need you later."

"That Snivy must be a girl." Hilda said. "Try using either Bayleef or Pidove."

Unfortunately Ash didn't hear what Hilda said and he sent out Tepig.

"Ash!" Iris taunted, then continued. "Why didn't you listen to Hilda and send out one of your female Pokemon! Tepig is going to suffer the same fate as Pikachu did. What a little kid!"

Hilda rolled her eyes at Iris's speech and glared at Ash scolding him in the process, "Ash, why don't you listen to me! Tepig is male and Snivy is female! She is going to use Attract again!"

"No she isn't," Ash said with a surprised look on his face, then continued ranting on. "why would she use it again anyway?"

"Stop acting like a little kid!" Hilda scolded her friend, then continued. "You aren't going to win the battle this way! Snivy is going to use that move again because it works!"

Once again Snivy did her Pirouette and winked causing hearts to surround Tepig and render him useless.

"Return Tepig!" Ash said. "Go Oshawott!"

"Ash! Why are you being so stupid?" Hilda asked a bit angrily. "Iris is right, you can be such a kid sometimes!"

"I know I made a mistake!" Ash said as he glared at Hilda. "You don't have to rub it in! Oshawott return!"

Ash was about to throw another Pokeball and release Pidove or Bayleef, but Snivy got away.

"Hilda, Iris, Cilan, take what's left of the Fruit Salad back to camp." Ash said. "I will track Snivy down."

Hilda, Iris, and Cilan nodded and took what was left of the bowl of fruit salad, which wasn't much, and returned to camp.

"Pidove, I choose you!" Ash said. "We have to find that Snivy!"

Pidove nodded and flew off shortly followed by Ash.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Where Pidove had tracked Snivy to...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pidove was successful in finding Snivy and stopped. She stared Snivy down. Snivy used Leaf Tornado followed by Leaf Storm, however Pidove remained hovering in the sky waiting for her master.<p>

Ash arrived within two minutes of Pidove, Pikachu riding on the top of his hat having recovered from his infatuation with Snivy.

"Pidove thanks for the effort," Ash said. "Return. Bayleef, I choose you!"

After Pidove was returned, Bayleef appeared.

Once again Snivy tried to use Attract thinking it would work.

Just as Snivy was doing that, Hilda, Iris, and Cilan with Trinity on Hilda's shoulder saw that attract was headed toward Bayleef.

"Oh no!" Hilda said. "Ash is done for!"

"I hate to say it, but he is," Iris said, not realizing that Bayleef was female. "What a little kid."

"I wonder?" Cilan asked as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "There has got to be a reason why Ash used Bayleef and Pidove."

Hilda had forgotten that Bayleef was female and was worried for the quadruped thinking she would be rendered useless.

Bayleef was unaffected surprising Snivy.

"Bayleef, use Razor Leaf!" Ash said.

Bayleef nodded.

"Good job Bayleef, return!" Ash said. "Pidove I choose you!"

Pidove came out ready to battle.

"Pidove use Air Cutter on Snivy!" Ash said.

Snivy tried to use attract on Pidove, but it again failed as she was hit dead on by the Air Cutter Attack knocking her for a loop.

"Now should be a good time to catch her!" Ash said. "Pokeball go!"

The Pokeball headed toward Snivy knocking her on the head as it sucked the Grass Snake Pokemon in. It only shook twice and stopped. Ash picked up the Pokeball and turned his hat backwards. He then threw out his remaining Pokeballs and his Pokemon were released all around him!

"Yes! My fourth Unova Pokemon!" Ash said. "I just caught Snivy!"

Ash and Company then headed toward the next town to continue their journey to Nacrene. Ash then calls out his Bayleef.

"Bayleef, do you want to stay with me or do you want to go back to Professor Oak?" Ash asked.

Bayleef thought about it and decided that she would return to the lab with Ash's other Pokemon.

"Are you sure Bayleef?" Ash asked as he pulled out his Pokedex. "This is your last chance to change your mind."

Bayleef nodded as she nuzzled Ash and kissed him.

"Bayleef, stop it your embarrassing me." Ash said with a blush.

Bayleef was about to cry. Ash then put his hands up defensively and hugged his Bayleef.

"I love you too Bayleef." Ash said as he kissed her on the nose. "I will bring you back again sometime down the line, I promise."

Bayleef nodded and used her vine to push the button on her Pokeball so she was sucked in. Ash then kissed the Pokeball and touched the transfer button to send Bayleef back to Oak's lab.

With that Ash and Hilda once again held hands with Trinity and Pikachu looking on from Hilda and Ash's shoulders respectively not even saying anything. Cilan and Iris are about to say something when they are given death glares from Pikachu and Trinity. With those two glares he decided to keep quiet as Ash and Hilda once again felt that spark between them and didn't want to let go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Town...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Company's food was once again stolen, this time by to Darumakas. They eventually found out that they were trying to feed a Darmanitan who was trying to keep a bell in a tower from falling and causing the tower to collapse. Eventually they saved the tower together and the two Darumaka and Darmanitan lived happily ever after. Now it was off to continue their journey. A little bit further down the road, our heroes encountered Iris again who was searching for Axew. They soon found that Axew was stuck in the head of a wild Scolipede. Eventually Ash, Hilda and Cilan helped Iris rescue Axew with the help of a temporarily obedient Excadrill. Once Axew was rescued, Excadrill returned to its rest state and fell asleep prompting Iris to recall it.<p>

"Don't worry Iris, Excadrill will obey you someday." Ash said. "My Charizard after it evolved from Charmander and later into Charizard didn't obey for a while until I saved it from freezing to death in the orange islands. Also my Primeape didn't obey for a bit until I saved it from getting hurt. Trust me, Excadrill will eventually obey you just like my Charizard and Primeape eventually did."

"Thanks Ash." Iris said as she gave Ash a friendly hug this prompted Hilda's eyebrow to twitch thinking that it meant something more until she didn't see Ash blushing so she stopped twitching.

Iris then recalled her Excadrill and continued on her own journey to be a dragon master. Now it was off to the next town on their path to Nacrene City. What will happen? Stay Tuned.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next<span>_ _Time:_** Ash and Company arrive at another town that also has a Battle Club. Ash finds out that Trip is anxiously awaiting his arrival for a rematch. Will Ash stick with his Unova Team as well as Pikachu or will he use some of his older Pokemon? Find out next time.

**_Next Time on Pokemon Black & White:_ _Episode 08: A Rival Battle for Club Champ!(1)_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

_**Special Author's Notes: **_Occasionally I will include these at the end of an Episode. This is usually included when I introduce something that wasn't in the original Anime. So here is the second of such special notes

(1)The reason for the skip of the next two Episodes in the Anime is simple enough. I just briefly covered _**Episode 667(BW008): Saving Darmanitan From the**** Bell!**_ and _**Episode 668(BW009): The Bloom**__** Is on**** Axew**_ because they aren't really that important to the plot of this story. I will do this from time to time and just go over episodes that no events of consequence happened briefly like I did in this chapter. Also I intentionally left Team Rocket out of this chapter because they didn't really do anything except talk to Giovanni in the Anime Episode of the same name. That is the reason I am going to have Ash and Trip's second battle in the next chapter. Thanks again for all of your support. ~AshK1980


	8. 008: Nacrene City Here We Come!

_**Pokemon Black & White**_

_**Episode 08: Nacrene City Here We Come!**_

_**Pairing:**_ Othelloshipping

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Pokemon Black &amp; White... <strong>_

_Ash ran into a Snivy that gave him all kinds of problems it turned out that the Snivy was a female Pokemon that knew the move attract . He also managed to save a towns Clock Tower from being demolished along with Hilda and Cilan. Also Axew had gotten separated from Iris and she was searching for it. Eventually she found it. Axew had fallen from a tree on top of a Scolipede's head. Excadrill decided to obey Iris temporarily until Axew was saved and then it started to disobey Iris again prompting her to recall it. From there the journey continues._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening...<strong>_

Pokemon Black & White Theme plays. Also during the credits, it shows Ash's other Pokemon as well as the Pokemon from Unova.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arriving at the next Town after helping Darumaka, and Darmanitan save the clock tower and after Ash and Company had helped Iris save Axew...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and company were stoked that they could get some rest after a pretty long journey so far. They arrived at the Pokemon Center and healed their Pokemon, the ones that needed healing anyway. Ash and Company then heard of Battle Club that they could test their skills in. That is where they headed after healing their Pokemon.<p>

"Pikachu are you ready to find someone to battle?" Ash said as he entered the Battle Club with Hilda and Cilan right behind him.

"Hey there young people." Don George said. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine, but don't you recognize Hilda, Iris, and me Don George?" Ash asked. "We just met in Accumula Town."

"I'm sorry young man, but you must be thinking of my younger cousin." Don George said as he pulled out a picture of his family. "We all look alike."

Ash Anime sweat drops along with Pikachu.

"We should be used to that by now right Pikachu?" Ash asked. "We have traveled all over. This is the sixth region we have traveled through."

"Sixth Region?" Cilan, Iris, and Don George asked confused.

"Yeah, Pikachu and I have been to Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, the Battle Frontier at Kanto, as well as Sinnoh." Ash said. "Now we are here in Unova."

"Wow so you have some experience then." Don George said. "Good to see a seasoned trainer like you."

"So has Trip been here yet?" Ash asked. "I would like to battle him."

"Yes he has, in fact he just left." Don George said. "So what type of battle do you want?"

"Well let's see, my team currently consists of Pikachu, Pidove, Oshawott, Tepig, and Snivy, though I think I might call forth one of my other Pokemon from Professor Oak's lab so I will have a sixth one." Ash said. "Is that okay with you Don George?"

"I don't see a problem, there is a phone and a transporter over there." Don George said. "I will get Trip on his X-Transceiver and tell him that you want a six-on-six battle."

Ash nodded and headed over to the vid phone. He contacted Professor Oak.

"Hello Oak Residence." a voice said.

"Hi Professor Oak it's me Ash." Ash said. "I called to check up on my Pokemon."

Professor Oak switched on the phone and the back of his head showed.

Hilda and Iris noticed Ash was at the video phone and followed him. Cilan was there also.

"Nice to see you Ash." Professor Oak said. "Your Pokemon are doing fine."

"Um Professor," an unfamiliar voice to Professor Oak said.

"Ash what happened to your voice?" Professor Oak said.

"I think you need to switch cameras Professor Oak sir." Another unfamiliar voice to Professor Oak said.

"Your Professor acts like a little kid as well," yet another unfamiliar voice said through the video phone.

"Professor, you have the wrong camera turned on again." Ash chuckled. "I would like you to meet three of my friends I met here in Unova."

Professor Oak turned around and saw Ash's face with two girls on one side and someone else that looked like a waiter on his other side.

"Oops sorry," Oak chuckled. " Wrong camera. Sorry Ash. Who are these three?"

"My name is Hilda White from Nuvema Town." Hilda said, then gestured to the little Pokemon that was also on her shoulder.. "I think we met on the first day of my journey. You are Professor Oak aren't you? Also this little cutie is my Tepig. Her name is Trinity."

"That's me." Oak said. "Yes I do remember you. Nice to see you again Hilda. Who is the guy with green hair and the girl with the purple palm-tree like hairstyle? Oh, so you are one of the lucky ones that got a female starter from Professor Juniper. Those are rare finds indeed. Starters usualy come in 87.5 percent male and 12.5 percent female"

"Sorry Professor Oak, my name is Cilan," Cilan said, introducing himself, "I am one of the Gym Leaders of Striaton City."

"My name is Iris," Iris said to the Kanto Professor, then continued on as she pointed to the Pokemon that popped out of her hair. "This little one is Axew. I'm from the Village of Dragons.

"Nice to meet you Cilan and Iris." Oak said then turn towards Ash. "So why did you call me? Do you want another one of your Pokemon sent to you? You do have a spot for one more."

"Yes I would." Ash said.

"Which one do you want?" Oak asked. "If I may, can I make a suggestion."

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Ash asked.

"Scott from the Battle Frontier dropped this Dusk Ball by." Oak said.

"What is it?" Ash asked suspecting what it is.

"See for yourself." Oak said. "Come on out."

As soon as Oak tossed the Pokeball out emerged an old friend of Ash's that he never thought he would see again. It was Larvitar.

"Larvitar?" Ash asked. "How did Scott get a hold of him?"

"Well you see, Scott had run across Larvitar when he found it injured." Oak said. "It seemed to have gotten in a scrape with his mother who cast him out of the herd because of the scent of you on it. I had then remembered that you had hatched Larvitar after finding it as an egg. So had Scott capture it and send it here. Scott tried to use it in battle, but it wouldn't obey. Eventually he got it to return and sent it to me. Larvitar seems really excited to see you. I think he wants to join your team."

"Is that true Larvitar?" Ash asked.

Larvitar quickly nodded happily and touched the dusk ball and called itself back.

"Okay Professor, I will take Larvitar." Ash said.

"Very good Ash." Oak said. "Transporting now."

"Received." Ash said as he hugged it.

"That Larvitar is so cute Ash." Hilda said.

"It sure is, " Iris said in awe at the Johto-Native Pokemon. "this is the first time I've seen a Larvitar ever."

"Thanks Hilda, Iris." Ash said happily as he thanked Professor Oak and cut the channel at the same time Professor Oak did. "I met him in Johto after hatching him from an egg and we became fast friends. I eventually returned him to his mother. I am actually surprised that I got him on my team now. I didn't think I would ever see him again.

"That will be quite a different flavor in a Unova battle." The green-haired connoisseur said.

Ash then heads to the battlefield to wait for Trip.

Trip arrives and stares Ash down.

"Ready to lose this time?" Trip asks condescendingly.

"You should ask yourself if you're ready to lose again," Ash taunted as he too stared Trip down. "This time will be different because Pikachu has all of his electric attacks back."

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and on to the battle field.

"Tranquill come on out." Trip said. "Use Aerial Ace."

"Pikachu dodge it and use Volt Tackle!" Ash said.

A blazing Yellow Aura surrounds Pikachu as Pikachu executes the attack with his speed, an unseen wind seems to form a blazing yellow Aura of electricity all around him. The attack of the Electric Mouse Pokemon first paralyzed the pigeon Pokemon rendering it unable to move. Tranquill tried to dodge the attack, but was frozen in place with sparks arcing all around his body. Tranquill's Super Luck ability didn't help much at all.

Tranquill was hit dead on by the attack and knocked out quickly. Seeing that Tranquill was knocked out, Don George raised his left hand indicating Pikachu being the winner. "Tranquill is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu.

"Servine come on out!" Trip said.

"Pikachu you need to rest, I will use you later." Ash said as he directed Pikachu over to sit by Hilda, Iris, and Cilan.

"Tepig, I choose you!" Ash said as he sent out his Fire Pig Pokemon.

"What a pathetic pick! I will make short work of that pint-sized pig!" Trip said. "Use Leaf Tornado!"

"Dodge it Tepig and use Ember and the new technique I taught you! Just do like Pikachu does!" Ash said.

Tepig nodded and took a stance. He executed an Ember Attack which connected with Servine burning him. Tepig then did a flip as his tail glowed Silver just like Pikachu's tail does. He hit Servine dead on. It was a critical hit and Servine kept on getting affected by the burn. The burn zapped most of Servine's HP. The hit from Iron Tail knocked Servine out hard. Hilda, Iris, Axew, Cilan and Trinity couldn't be happier that Ash made short work of Servine with Tepig.

"Servine is unable to battle, the winner is Tepig." Don George said.

"Still beaten by an unevolved Pokemon Servine?" Trip asked. "We need to practice a lot more if we are going to realize our dream of defeating Alder. Return! Come on out Frillish."

Frillish came out and took a stance. Hilda and Ash dexed it. It was revealed that this Frillish was male.

"Come on out Snivy!" Ash said as he sent out his Grass Snake Pokemon. "Use Attract!"

Hearing the order, Snivy did her customary flip, pirouette, and wink sending out hearts toward the Frillish. She kept on doing that as she continued to do her special dance. The Attract hearts came from all directions surrounding the blue ghost/water type Pokemon. No matter which way the blue Frillish went he couldn't outrun the hearts coming straight toward him.

"Dodge it and use Hex!" Trip said.

Frillish tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough as he was affected by Attract.

"Snivy use Leaf Storm followed by Leaf Tornado!" Ash ordered.

Snivy did so. The combination attacks hit Frillish dead on knocking him out.

"Frillish is unable to battle!" Don George said. "The winner is Snivy."

"Return Frillish!" Trip said. "Now come on out Timburr!"

"Return Snivy!" Ash said. "You did great! time to battle Pidove!"

Pidove and Timburr went back and forth in battle until this time Timburr won.

Ash then sent out Oshawott who quickly fell to Timburr. Timburr had taken out two of Ash's Pokemon in a row.

Ash then recalled Oshawott and sent out Tepig who was still a bit worn out from using so much energy in the battle with Servine. Tepig quickly fell as well. That's three in a row taken down by Timburr.

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed in shock. "That Timburr is tough! Tepig return Snivy come on out and use Attract!"

Timburr tried to dodge the Attract attack but wasn't fast enough. It fell in love with Snivy showing that it was male.

Snivy then used Leaf Storm followed by Leaf Tornado and knocked Timburr out.

"Return Timburr, come on out Lampent! Use Will-O-Wisp!" Trip said.

Lampent did so burning Snivy. Since she had already been used in battle the burn keeps on affecting her every turn and she eventually fainted due to the Burn Status problem. Trip was down to two Pokemon and Ash was down to two Pokemon.

"Larvitar I choose you!" Ash said as he sent out Larvitar.

"What a pathetically weak Pokemon, you actually think you can beat my stage one Pokemon with a pathetic Basic Pokemon like that? Don't make me laugh." Trip scoffed. "You are a pathetic trainer, you will never amount to anything, I will beat you this time. Lampent use Ember."

Lampent floats around Larvitar and expels flames from it's arms. The attack does little damage since Larvitar is a rock-type Pokemon.

"Larvitar, use Sandstorm!" Ash said to his pokemon. "Then follow it up with Bite."

Larvitar nods and stomps on the round kicking up a lot of dust causing it to whirl around the target. Since Larvitar is a rock type Pokemon, the Sandstorm doesn't affect him at all. However continuous damage is being dealt to Lampent.

It's easy to see that Lampent is in serious pain because the Sandstorm is a ground type attack. Lampent is part fire, so this attack inflicts massive damage while Larvitar is immune to the attack.

"You damage my Pokemon with a ground attack, it's time that I inflict pain upon your Pokemon you stupid loser. Lampent use Will-O-Wisp!" Trip ordered thinking the the burn would hurt Larvitar seriously.

Lampent nods and sends out blue flames heading straight toward Larvitar. The attack connects burning the rock-skin Pokemon. Larvitar is burned and is in pain. Trip has a sinister Grin on his face thinking that he has won this battle. All of a sudden an aura surrounds Larvitar and he stomps hard to the ground. He looks even more determined and the look in his eyes shows that he is even more powerful.

"Trip, you say you are a better trainer than me right?" Ash asked curiously as he sees Lampent struggling to aim another attack toward the currently burnt Rock Skin Pokemon.

"I am a better trainer then you." Trip scoffed. "Trainers from the Boonies don't deserve to be here in Unova. I will win this battle easily!"

"Then tell us Trip," Hilda started a she looked toward her friend from Kanto. "I bet you Cilan knows this since he is a Pokemon Connoisseur, what is the special ability of Larvitar?"

"Yeah Trip," Iris said, speaking up for the first time in a while. She was too enthralled with the battle to say much of anything until Trip dissed her friend. "what is Larvitar's special ability?"

Cilan smiles knowing what Hilda and Iris are referring too. Ash does as well as he smirks.

"What kind of novice question is that?" Trip asked condescendingly toward the pink and white hat wearing Brunette. "Everyone knows that Larvitar's special ability is Guts."

"That's right!" Ash, Cilan, Iris, and Hilda all chimed together. "I suppose you know what that means don't you?"

Trip ponders the question for a moment then gasps. "Oh crap! I completely forgot about the effect of Guts when mixed with Status problems. Oh no! Stay strong Lampent. I know you can win this battle. Use Hex to take down that Pokemon!"

Lampent nodded, but it was obvious from the look on its face that it knew what was coming next as the Sandstorm continued to damage the Lamp Pokemon. Lampent's eyes glow a sinister purple as hit sends an X-Shaped beam straight at Larvitar. It hits home, since Larvitar is already burnt, the attack caused so much damage that Larvitar was struggling to keep his footing. Ash saw this and knew that Guts was in full effect. Ash smirks sinisterly and looks toward his rock-skin Pokemon. Now was the time for the finishing move while Sandstorm was still damaging the Lamp Pokemon.

"Larvitar use Bite, clamp on to the top of Lampents head and fire a Hyper Beam at Point-Blank range." Ash said with the same sinister smirk on his face. Training with his mother on Mt. Silver among the other Pokemon, Larvitar even though it was still unevolved learned Hyper Beam early. Larvitar jumped up in the air clamped on to Lampents head inflicting a lot of damage as a pure white beam of light starts to form in Larvitar's eyes mouth that is currently clamped onto Lampent. The beam connects easily and quickly knocks the Lamp Pokemon out. Once Lampent faints, Larvitar disconnects from it and stands on its two feet swaying back and forth. However before it falls down, Lampent falls first.

"Lampent is unable to battle, the winner is Larvitar." Don George said as he once again raises his left hand indicating that Larvitar is the winner.

"You need a lot of work against non-evolved Pokemon Lampent, but thank you, however you are still really weak. Return!" Trip said angrily toward his Lamp Pokemon that just fainted.

Shortly after Lampent fainted, Larvitar fainted as well, but he won the battle before fainting. Seeing that his rock-skin Pokemon fainted, Ash quickly runs to it and catches his Rock Skin Pokemon before it can hit the ground.

"You were great Larvitar," Ash said as he pulls out Larvitar's Pokeball. "Thank you so much for your effort, now return and have a nice rest."

Ash recalls Larvitar and places the Rock Skin Pokemon's Pokeball on his belt. Now Ash and Trip are down to one Pokemon a piece.

"Pikachu, buddy are you ready to battle again?" Ash asked of his starter. "We have to beat Trip again! Are you feeling up to battling?"

"Pika Pika Pika Pi!" (Translation: Yes I am Ash!) Pikachu said with a nod as he ran to his trainer's side and took a fighting stance.

"Alright! Pikachu You're up!" Ash said to his starter.

"This is going to be an easy and quick battle. Vanillite I choose you!" Trip said as he threw out Vanillite's Pokeball.

"Pikachu start things off with Volt Tackle!" Ash said to his Pokemon, "then follow it up with Electro Ball!"

Pikachu nods as he begins to run really fast kicking up wind once again as an Electric Yellow Aura surrounds him. He then charges after Vanillite with blinding speed and connects. Once he connects with the Vanillite he jumps up in the air and flips. "Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pikaaaa Chu Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed as he sent his Electro Ball attack straight toward the Fresh Snow Pokemon. The attack connects knocking Vanillite for a loop.

"Vanillite, strike back with Icicle Spear!" Trip orders of Vanillite.

Vanillite nods as a snow white aura surrounds him prompting several Icicles to form in mid-air. He then unleashes the barrage of his attack striking Pikachu the maximum amount of times which is five. Since Pikachu is still recovering from his earlier battle he seems to be a bit sluggish, Ash notices this and looks toward his Electric Mouse Pokemon.

"Pikachu, are you okay, are you able to continue?" Ash asked toward his best friend. Cilan, Iris, and Hilda have extremely worried looks on their faces. Ash is about ready to call Pikachu back when Pikachu shakes his head now and looks toward Ash with those brown eyes letting Ash know that he still wanted to battle. With a nod Pikachu does a Volt Tackle Attack again. It seems that Ash and Pikachu are in complete sync, because Ash didn't even have to speak an order to his starter.

An electric yellow Aura surrounds Pikachu as he rushes forward, once again kicking up wind. He jumps up in the air and smashes Vanillite right in the center of his face knocking the Fresh Snow Pokemon slamming into the wall behind Trip.

"You stupid Pokemon! Get it together and use your ultimate move that I taught you. Use Sheer Cold!" Trip orders of Vanillite.

Vanillite nods and opens his mouth and sends a Blizzard like beam straight toward Pikachu.

"Ash, be careful, if Sheer Cold hits Pikachu is finished. It's one of the One-Hit KO moves!" Cilan exclaimed with worry.

Ash then realizes what Cilan was talking about. "Pikachu use Agility to dodge it and come back at Vanillite with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu nods and runs circles around Vanillite quickly prompting the Fresh Snow Pokemon to follow the Electric Mouse around in the circle. Since Pikachu was moving at an extremely fast speed, the Sheer Cold attack missed completely. Vanillite continued to use Sheer Cold until he couldn't use it anymore. This exhausted the Pokemon that resembles an Ice Cream Cone to weaken dramatically. It's easy to see that Pikachu is extremely exhausted as well.

"Vanillite use Icy Wind!" Trip exclaimed desperately with fear in his eyes.

"Pikachu counter Icy Wind with Electro Ball!" Ash ordered also with extreme fear in his eyes.

The two Pokemon listened to their trainers and let loose their attack, hitting each other dead on, knocking each other out. Ash and Trip gasped along with Cilan, Iris and Hilda. Both Pokemon fell in battle at the same time causing each combatant to lose their last remaining Pokemon, the match ended up in a draw.

"Pikachu, Vanillite both are unable to battle." Don George said. "Therefore this match is a draw since neither trainer has any Pokemon left."

Ash rushed to his starter's side and picked him up and hugged him. "Thank you so much for the great battle Pikachu! I don't know what I would've done if it weren't for you."

"Pika Pika Pi?" (Translation: "I'm sorry Ash.")

"Don't apologize Pikachu, you did great. Now how about you rest on my shoulder." Ash said to his starter.

Pikachu nods and manages to get loose from the hug that Ash was giving him and walks up his arm to his shoulder, he then manages to somehow turn around and lays his stomach on Ash's shoulder while his front legs are hanging over his shoulder to the left side of his chest, and his back legs are hanging over his shoulder to the left side of his back.

Trip just recalled Vanillite and left without another word.

"Are you okay Ash?" Hilda asked worriedly. "I'm fine Hilda. I am just glad I got to battle Trip again. Come on we need to get to the Pokemon Center."

"That was an intense battle Ash," Iris said to her friend, then continued. "I was glad I got to see Larvitar battle. You are quite the trainer. Maybe you could teach me some things as well."

Ash nodded toward his friend and smiled. He also agreed to help Hilda out as well.

"What an exciting battle with a wonderful flavor," Cilan said to the trainer from Kanto. "I can tell that I am going to enjoy my journey with you Ash!"

Ash nodded toward the Connoisseur and headed out to the main lobby followed shortly by his three friends.

Ash quickly rushed out the door and to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon.

After Ash healed his Pokemon and returned his Larvitar to Professor Oak, Ash, Cilan, Iris, and Hilda continued their journey toward Nacrene City.

Team Rocket Hijacks a truck for their mission that they just received from Giovanni. Eventually Officer Jenny chased them to the end of an incomplete bridge. Before the truck falls off, Team Rocket jumps out of the truck and takes off on their jet packs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The<strong>_ _**Journey Through Unova Continues...**_

* * *

><p>As our heroes continue on the path to Nacrene City, they encounter a Dwebble that is trying to build itself a house. Soon the Dwebble is attacked by a bunch of other Dwebble and loses. Soon Dwebble's house is stolen by the leader of a Dwebble gang. Eventually, Ash and Company defeat all the Dwebble by dividing each of them into their own area and battling them. Soon Dwebble gets his house back, and Cilan captures the Dwebble bringing his Pokemon count to three. Also Team Rocket is successful on another mission. They seem to be getting really good at succeeding. They are thrilled but Meowth says to keep their guard up because the twerp quartet may appear and stop their plans. A little further down the road, our heroes come across a bunch of younger kids playing with a Trubbish. It is then discovered that they go to a Preschool run by a teacher and her grandmother that also happens to be a Day Care Center for kids and Pokemon. The kids get in trouble for having a Trubbish from their teacher as the leader of the Trubbish Squad holds Ash's hat hostage. Soon though, the Sandile with sunglasses shows up and helps Ash out in someway. Ash is still trying to figure out why that Sandile is following him and his friends. Soon the troubles between the Preschoolers and the teacher are soon resolved and the preschoolers get to keep the Trubbish. Ash is eventually given yet another Pokemon egg to take care of as a thank you gift from the teacher's Grandmother. They then continue on with their journey as they come to a meadow to rest and eat.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>After a few more days of walking, our heroes stop in a Meadow next to a stream...<strong>_

* * *

><p>As Cilan is getting ready to prepare dinner near a stream when a blond girl with green eyes, wearing a Green Beret, a White Blouse with an orange V-Neck Sweater over the blouse and white khakis literally runs into Ash and Cilan knocking them into the stream. Hilda automatically recognizes her old childhood friend Bianca.<p>

"Bianca, what are you doing here?" Hilda asks. "Did Ash and I forget something after we got our Pokeballs and X-Transceiver?"

"Hey Hilda who is that?" Ash asked.

"This is my friend Bianca." Hilda said. "She is also from Nuvema Town. Like me, she started out with a Tepig."

"Nice to meet you Bianca, my name is Ash." Ash said as he took off his clothes and was only in his boxers as he dried off. Hilda couldn't stop staring in awe at Ash, she even caught herself drooling and wiped her mouth. "I am from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. This is Pikachu."

"Hi there, my name is Iris," Iris said to the Nuvema Town Native. "I am from the Village of Dragons it's nice to meet you Bianca."

"Nice to meet you Ash, Iris." Bianca said. "I was sent by Professor Juniper to give you and Hilda something. I know they are in here somewhere."

Bianca continued to root through her bag as dirty as it was. Eventually she pulled out two Badge Cases. One was Pink and one was Blue. In the time it took Bianca to find the badge cases, the fire had gone out and Ash and Cilan had already gotten dressed back into their traveling clothes. Cilan was straightening his Bowtie as Ash was slipping his last arm into his jacket hoody and zipped it up.

"Thanks Bianca." Hilda said as she hugged her childhood friend. "This will come in handy for the badges I win."

Hilda then opened up her badge case and deposited her Trio Badge into it. Ash followed suit shortly after.

"You guys only have one badge?" Bianca asked. "I am ahead of you."

"Why how many badges do you have?" Hilda asked.

"I would like to know the same thing." Ash said dejectedly. He really didn't like being behind someone else who was also on a journey.

"I have gotten two Badges." Bianca said. "I won both of them with just my Pignite."

As Bianca said that, a wild Minccino came up and snatched both badge cases in its mouth.

"HEY! COME BACK WITH OUR BADGE CASES!" Hilda and Ash chorused simultaneously. "WE NEED THOSE FOR OUR BADGES!"

With that Hilda and Ash gave chase.

Iris saw this and rolled her eyes at the two. "Oh man, what a couple of little kids!"

Hearing the words that Iris said, the two friends glared angrily at the purple-haired girl, then spoke up, "we are both older than you, will you stop calling us little kids already!"

Iris shrunk down and covered her head in embarrassment. "S-Sorry you two."

The two trainers just smiled at the purple-haired girl and gave her the thumbs up and said to her with a smile, "Hey don't worry about it, we both know you were just kidding.

Bianca of course wanted to catch it for herself so she gave chase as well. Cilan also figured that he could fix a meal for all of them when they get back with Ash and Hilda's Badge Cases. Iris decided to help Cilan out and gather some berries for their meal along with her partner Axew.

Soon, Ash and Hilda stop in a bush as Bianca comes up behind them, almost scaring them, but since Hilda knew Bianca was there, Bianca didn't scare them.

"That's a cute Minccino!" Bianca says as she takes out her Pokedex and analyzes it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in Nacrene City...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Team Rocket arrives there and takes out their device used to find the Nacrene Museum.<p>

"Well let's see where this museum they are talking about is." Jessie says as she takes out a device to locate it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back with Ash and Company...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Our heroes are still trying to track down Minccino so they can get Ash and Hilda's Badge Cases back.<p>

Ash and Hilda send out their Pokemon to battle it after Bianca's Pignite failed to defeat him. Minccino immobilized Snivy, Trinity, and Deena with Attract showing Ash and Hilda that Minccino was male.

Our heroes continued to track him down and eventually found the Badge Cases that belong to Ash and Hilda.

Before Bianca can try and capture it, Minccino got away. Bianca then got an idea.

Bianca rooted through her bag and pulled out a Dusty Pokeball. Drawn to the dusty device, Minccino touched the button on the Pokeball and was sucked in. It shook twice and stopped showing that Bianca caught the Pokemon.

Everyone then returned to the Pokemon Center for a nice meal, and Nurse Joy, having been entrusted with Ash's Pokemon egg, let Ash and Company know that the egg was doing well and would hatch any day now. Bianca then parted ways exchanging goodbyes with Ash as well as Cilan and Iris, and exchanging a goodbye and hug with Hilda parted ways with our heroes and went on her own journey. Ash and Company then camped out for the night and would continue their trek to Nacrene City the next morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Hilda are the first ones to wake up. Ash then suggests that they train their Pokemon for the upcoming Gym Battle with the Nacrene City Gym Leader. The battle between Ash and Hilda go back and forth between the two. The matches eventually end up in draws. That is how good Ash and Hilda have gotten at battling. Ash then decides that he and Hilda should make breakfast for everyone. Ash did learn to cook from two of his friends after all. Hilda learned from her mother and father. Ash and Hilda agree to fix breakfast. Ash and Hilda gather firewood together and set up the fire pit. Ash then takes out a lighter and lights the firewood that they gathered.<p>

"So Hilda, how do you think we will do against the Gym Leader in Nacrene City?" Ash asked as he began to prepare the stew using Brock's recipe.

"I think it will be a bit tougher than our battles agains the Striaton City Gym Leaders." Hilda said. "Then again, each gym leader is a little bit harder than the previous one."

"That is a good point." Ash said. "Why don't you go gather some berries for dessert while I finish this stew? Would you do that for me Hilda?"

"I would love to do that for you Ash." Hilda said as she went off to gather the berries.

A short time later Hilda came back with the berries.

"I think I am going to make a fruit salad with all these berries." Hilda said. "Is that okay?"

"Do what you want to do Hilda." Ash said. "A fruit salad will go well with my stew."

Soon the stew and salad was finished and Cilan and Iris finally woke up as they noticed Hilda and Ash waiting.

"About time you wake up sleepy-heads." Hilda said.

"I thought I was a heavy sleeper from Kanto all the way through Sinnoh." Ash said.

"Well, you two did a good job." Cilan said. "The meal smells good."

"It certainly does!" Iris exclaimed happily then turns to her recently woken up Axew. "Isn't that right Axew?"

"Axew Axew!"(Translation: That's right Iris.)" Axew said to his trainer with a nod.

"Thanks!" Ash and Hilda chorused in unison.

So with that, our heroes dug into their breakfast.

In a matter of fifteen minutes, they finished breakfast. It took about five to ten minutes to clean up and put everything away. Their next stop, was Nacrene City.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Nacrene City...<strong>_

* * *

><p>It took Ash and Company about an hour and a half, but they eventually made it to Nacrene City. Hilda and Ash headed straight for the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon after the battle between them that ended in a draw, while Iris went to explore Nacrene City thoroughly wondering if she could find anything interesting to look at. She was glad that she got to travel with Cilan, Ash, and Hilda, it would be an awfully boring journey if she decided to actually go her own way like she originally thought she would after they left Striaton City.<p>

"Nurse Joy, could you please heal our Pokemon?" Ash and Hilda asked simultaneously as they put their Pokemon that were in Pokeballs as well as Trinity and Pikachu up on the counter.

"Sure thing Ash and Hilda." Nurse Joy said.

Ash and Hilda went to explore the town hoping to find something interesting.

Ash and Hilda tried to enter the Pinwheel Forest, but couldn't because Team Plasma was blocking the way. So they decided to go in the field east of the Forest and try and find some new Pokemon. Hilda wanted to capture a water type so she could be like Ash.

Ash and Hilda battled several trainers and won. Hilda caught a female Tympole and named her Trini. So Hilda's team now consists of: Trinity the Tepig, Deena the Deerling, Patrick the Patrat, Lily the Lillipup, Phantom the Purrloin, and now Trini the Tympole. Hilda then sends Patrick to Professor Juniper leaving her with Trinity the Tepig, Deena the Deerling, Lily the Lillipup, Phantom the Purrloin, and Trini the Tympole.

Ash and Hilda each have five Pokemon. They then battle their Pokemon with some more trainers as well as against wild Pokemon.

Later on, Ash and Company decide to investigate strange happenings in the museum. It turns out that it was a Yamask that had stowed away when the Museum people took a rare mask that happened to be Yamasks face. The way they found out that the mask was actually Yamask's face, was when the aforementioned mask took possession of Cilan. Soon the mask was returned to Yamask and it returned to the desert resort. Ash and company then decided to stay the night in the museum after meeting Hawes the Museum director that also happened to be Lenora's husband. As it turned out Lenora is actually the Gym Leader in Nacrene City. Ash and Company also found out that Lenora at least had a Watchog which is the evolved form of Hilda's Patrick the Patrat which she sent to Professor Juniper.

After the Yamask returned to the Desert Resort, things in the museum were now quiet. So Ash and Company ended up sleeping soundly overnight in the museum.

Where one adventure ends, another one begins. What is in store for our heroes now? Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next <span>_****_Time:_**It is time for Ash and Hilda's Gym Battle with Lenora. Lenora agrees to make it a tag battle. In other words Lenora and two of her Pokemon against Ash and Hilda who can only choose one Pokemon each to battle with. Will Ash and Hilda win or lose? Find out next time.

**_Next Time on Pokemon Black & White_****_ - _****_Episode 09: Gamble at Nacrene Gym!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Author's Note:_** I figured I would create my own story and plot for Pokemon Black & White as well as Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies. I do hope you all enjoy this Read and review. Wow this chapter is only slightly shorter than my last one was! This is a blast to write. There aren't enough Othelloshipping stories! Thank you for all of your support everybody! I really didn't expect to make this chapter this long, but it is what it is. I also hope you enjoyed the twist I put in this story and chapter. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy! ~Later On, AshK

_**Special Author's Notes: **_Occasionally I will include these at the end of an Episode. This is usually included when I introduce something that wasn't in the original Anime. So here is the third of such special notes:

(1) It came to my attention as I looked through the Pokemon Black & White Episodes that not much really happened between the Battle Club Battle and Ash's arrival in Nacrene City to challenge Lenora, so I covered _**Episode 669(BW010): A Rival Battle for Club Champ, Episode 670(BW011)A Home for Dwebble, Episode 671(BW012): Here Comes the Trubbish Squad, Episode 672(BW013): Mincinno-Neat and Tidy, and Episode 673(BW014): A Night in Nacrene City Museum!**_ very briefly which is the reason behind the sudden Title Change of this chapter. It just made more sense to me that way. I hope you will still enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all of your support! ~AshK1980

(2) I also rewrote this chapter again because I realized that I shouldn't have left Iris out, so I am redoing the chapters with minor changes adding Iris to the mix. It wasn't right to take her out of the story and make her just a recurring character. She is one of the mains of the Best Wishes/Black & White Series. I am going to do the Iris-Centric Episodes a little different than they did them in the Anime and will include them probably between Chapter 22 and the Subway Battle. It is out of sequence, but that's the best I can do until I completely overhaul this entire story to include most, if not all the episodes of the first Unova Season. I hope you enjoy this rewrite and I thank you for all of your continuing support!


	9. 009: Gamble at the Nacrene City Gym!

_**Pokemon Black & White**_

_**_**_____**_Episode 09: Gamble at the Nacrene Gym!(1)_**_____**_Rating:**_ Fiction Rated K+ to T for Romance and Violence

_**Pairing:**_ Othelloshipping

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Pokemon Black &amp; White... <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ash and Company continued their journey through Unova. Ash ran into Trip at the Battle Club and battled him. Also Ash's old friend Larvitar was returned to him and in his battle against Trip's Timburr, Larvitar evolved into Pupitar and then into Tyrannitar. Tyrannitar was defeated by Trip's Vanillite with ease. the battle got down to one Pokemon a piece. Pikachu Vs. Vanillite. Unfortunately the results weren't at all what Ash wanted. He ended up tying with Trip in the battle. Also Bianca showed up and gave Ash and Hilda Badge Cases for their badges. Bianca also eventually caught Minccino with a dirty Pokeball. Minccino was about take the ball when he accidentally touched the button and was sucked in. Bianca had inadvertently caught the Minccino because the Pokeball was dirty, but she caught him nonetheless. Finally Ash and company arrived in Nacrene City and were ready to take on the Gym Leader whoever he or she w<em>as.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening...<br>**_

* * *

><p>Pokemon Black &amp; White Theme plays. Also during the credits, it shows Ash's other Pokemon as well as the Pokemon from Unova.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Nacrene City...<strong>_

* * *

><p>It took Ash and Company about an hour and a half, but they eventually made it to Nacrene City form their campsite. Hilda and Ash headed straight for the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon after the battle between them that ended in a draw.<p>

"Nurse Joy, could you please heal our Pokemon?" Ash and Hilda asked simultaneously as they put their Pokemon that were in Pokeballs as well as Trinity and Pikachu up on the counter.

"Sure thing Ash and Hilda." Nurse Joy said.

Ash and Hilda went to explore the town hoping to find something interesting.

Ash and Hilda tried to enter the Pinwheel Forest, but couldn't because Team Plasma was blocking the way. So they decided to go in the field east of the Forest and try and find some new Pokemon. Hilda wanted to capture a water type so she could be like Ash.

Ash and Hilda battled several trainers and won. Hilda caught a female Tympole and named her Trini. So Hilda's team now consists of: Trinity the Tepig, Deena the Deerling, Patrick the Patrat, Lily the Lillipup, Phantom the Purrloin, and now Trini the Tympole. Hilda then sends Patrick to Professor Juniper leaving her with Trinity the Tepig, Deena the Deerling, Lily the Lillipup, Phantom the Purrloin, and Trini the Tympole.

Ash and Hilda each have five Pokemon. They then battle their Pokemon with some more trainers as well as against wild Pokemon.

Later on, Ash and Company decide to investigate strange happenings in the museum. It turns out that it was a Yamask that had stowed away when the Museum people took a rare mask that happened to be Yamasks face. The way they found out that the mask was actually Yamask's face, was when the aforementioned mask took possession of Cilan. Soon the mask was returned to Yamask and it returned to the desert resort. Ash and company then decided to stay the night in the museum after meeting Hawes the Museum director that also happened to be Lenora's husband. As it turned out Lenora is actually the Gym Leader in Nacrene City. Ash and Company also found out that Lenora at least had a Watchog which is the evolved form of Hilda's Patrick the Patrat which she sent to Professor Juniper.

After the Yamask returned to the Desert Resort, things in the museum were now quiet. So Ash and Company ended up sleeping soundly overnight in the museum.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Hilda were the first to wake up and began to fix Breakfast for Lenora, Hawes, Iris, and Cilan. Thank goodness Ash learned how to cook from Brock and Tracy.<p>

The fumes wafted through the Museum and Cilan, Iris, Hawes and Lenora woke up and headed straight for the smells. It turned out that Ash and Hilda found the Restaurant in the Museum and decided to fix a delicious meal for their three friends.

"This meal smells delicious. " Lenora said with a smile as she sat down at the table. "It's a good thing this restaurant and museum is closed right now."

"Oh wow!" Hawes exclaimed. "This food smells great."

"Wow, you did a great job." Cilan said as he came into the restaurant and sat down. "I am looking forward to this delicious meal."

"Wow Ash and Hilda!" Iris exclaimed happily, then continued. "This meal looks great! You really outdid yourselves this time! Right Axew?"

"Axew, Axew!" Axew said with a nod as he picked up some of the Pokemon food that Ash and Hilda

Soon, Cilan, Iris, and Hawes sit down at the table with Lenora.

"Good morning guys." Hilda said as she looks toward Lenora. "Ash and I have a question for you Lenora."

"What is it my dear?" Lenora asked as Ash comes in and stands next to Hilda.

"Would you be willing to take us both on at the same time?" Ash asked. "We would appreciate that."

"A battle against both of you at the same time sounds great." Lenora says. "I accept your terms."

Ash and Hilda High-Five and sit down next to each other as they begin to serve Breakfast to their friends.

Everyone digs into breakfast and eats peacefully.

In about 15 minutes, Breakfast is done.

Ash and Hilda clean up and head out to train their Pokemon some more.

"So where are those two going?" Lenora asks.

"I think they are going out to train their Pokemon some." Cilan said.

"That is a good idea." Lenora said. "I think I will go do some training as well."

"I may not be going for badges right now," Iris said to the group, "but I guess I could train Axew some. I just wish I didn't have to keep Excadrill in his Pokeball. I really want to be able to use him sometimes."

Lenora goes out to Route 3 to train while Ash and Hilda train in the meadow just east of the Pinwheel Forest. Iris also went to train along Route 3 as well as in Wellspring Cave which is just west of the road that leads South toward Nacrene City.

They then return after training and N encounters our three heroes again.

"I wish to challenge you three to see what your Pokemon are saying." N said. "Do you want to try a Triple Battle?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Hilda said. "Trinity you're up!"

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said. "Time for our first Triple Battle."

"I would like to participate in this battle as well." Cilan said. "Pansage I choose you!"

"Pidove, Tympole, and Timburr." N said. "Come out my friends."

"Um we need a referee." Ash said.

"I would be happy to referee." A voice that was familiar to Hilda said. "Nice to see you again sis. Who is your Boyfriend?"

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Hilda and Ash exclaimed. "WE ARE JUST TRAVELING UNOVA TOGETHER!"

"Whatever you two say." the boy said. "I am Hilda's Twin Brother Hilbert."

"My name is Ash." Ash said. "I am from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region."

"Nice to see you again Hilbert." Cilan said. "So how many badges do you have now?"

"I have Three Badges and am heading to Nimbasa City to face Elesa for my fourth badge." Hilbert said. "I would be happy to referee the match if that's okay with you Mr. N."

"That works." N said.

"This is the triple battle between N of somewhere unknown and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town , Hilda White of Nuvema Town and Cilan the Gym Leader of Striaton City." Hilbert said. "The Battle is over when all three Pokemon of one side is knocked out. Let the battle begin!"

"Pidove use Air Cutter on Pansage, Tympole use Water Gun on Tepig and Timburr use Hammer Arm on Pikachu."

"Everyone dodge!" Ash, Cilan, and Hilda said.

"Trinity use Flame Charge on Timburr." Hilda said.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Pidove!" Ash Exclaimed.

"Pansage use Sunny Day then use Solar Beam on Tympole!" Cilan said.

The three Pokemon dodged and attacked. Thanks to Sunny Day, Flame Charge and Solar Beam knocked out Timburr and Tympole.

The Thunderbolt made short work of Pidove.

"My friends." N said in shock. "You did great. Thanks for your effort. Return."

With that N returned all of his Pokemon.

"You three are quite formidable." N said. "We will meet again."

With that N left and headed toward Pinwheel Forest. Also Hilbert headed on through the Pinwheel Forest by avoiding all the Plasma Grunts so he could get through. Hilbert was now on his way to Nimbasa City.

After returning their Pokemon, Ash and Company headed to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuing their trek through Nacrene City...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Now, Ash, Cilan and Hilda are on their way to the Gym. Iris joins them shortly after training her Axew a bit. He still didn't learn any new attacks, but has gotten quite a bit stronger.<p>

"Hey Cilan, where is the Gym anyway?" Ash asked curiously as he looked toward the gym leader.

"We were at it earlier." Cilan said.

"You mean to tell me," Hilda said in shock and surprise. "That the Gym is the Museum?"

"It seems like it according to the guide." Cilan said.

"Wow, that's a twist on the Gym location if I've ever seen one!" Iris exclaimed in just as much surprise and shock as Hilda did.

Hawes then shows up with Lenora.

"Cilan is very perceptive, it sort of is in the Museum, and sort of isn't." Hawes said.

The group had very confused looks on their faces as the looked on in disbelief at the couple that ran the museum.

"Follow us." Lenora said.

Ash and Company did so as they arrived at the museum and entered.

"So where is the gym section?" Hilda asked.

Lenora and Hawes motion for Ash and Company to follow them to the back of the museum into the library. Once they got there, Hawes and Lenora mentioned that she only let's certain people enter the library.

Everyone then starts looking at the books. Lenora sees how interested Hilda and Ash are as they are reading the books. Iris looks interested in the books as well, but not as interested as the two trainers that are actually competing for gym badges.

Lenora then motions for both Ash and Hilda to come over to a bookcase she is at.

"I recommend the two of you take a look at this book." Lenora says as both Ash and Hilda reach for it and pull it out.

All of a sudden, the book case moves revealing a staircase leading down.

"We will be battling down there." Lenora said as her and Hawes start to descend down the stairway followed closely by Cilan and Iris.

Ash tells Hilda to go down the stairs first. As Hilda descends the stairs, Ash takes a quick glance at her back side and smiles and blushes.

"She is so beautiful." Ash said quietly making sure that only he and Pikachu can hear what he said. "I don't know Pikachu, she seems familiar to me somehow like we've met before. She did say she lived in Kanto for a bit, but I am not so sure. I do feel like I know her and her brother somehow."

Pikachu nods and tells Ash in his own language to ask her out.

"Pikachu, we just met a couple of weeks ago, isn't it a little early for that?" Ash said then asked once again so only he and Pikachu could here what was said.

Ash then descends down the stairs following Hilda. He is closely following Hilda.

Soon, Hilda, Ash, Iris, and Cilan are standing on the battle field. Cilan and Iris are on the sidelines as Hilda and Ash take their places on the battle field.

"Trinity you're up!" Hilda says to her starter.

Ash then pulls out a Pokeball and sends out his Otter.

"Oshawott I choose you!" Ash says after turning his cap backwards.

"In that case, I choose Watchog and Lillipup!" Lenora said.

"Oshawott start off with Razor Shell on Watchog!" Ash said.

"Trinity use Flame Charge on Lillipup." Hilda said.

"Lillipup use Thunderbolt and Take Down on both of them and Watchog use Mean Look and Low Kick in Succession on both Oshawott and Tepig!"

Watchog and Lillipup do as they are told and significantly damage Trinity and Oshawott. Then Trinity glows a Reddish Orange and Oshawott glows a blue. Blaze is activated by Trinity and Torrent is activated by Oshawott.

"Wow! Ash and Hilda." Lenora said. "It seems your Pokemons' special abilities were activated. That won't help though! Lillipup use Take Down on Tepig and Watchog use Thunderbolt on Oshawott.

"Try and dodge!" Ash and Hilda both said together.

The two Pokemon try to dodge, but to no avail. They are knocked out.

"Tepig and Oshawott are both unable to battle." Hawes says. "The winner is the Gym Leader Lenora."

"Good try guys return." Ash and Hilda said together. "We will be back tomorrow after we train some more."

"I would try the battle club before you return tomorrow." Lenora suggested.

"It will do your Pokemon really good." Hawes said.

Ash and Hilda nodded and went to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon.

The rest of the night went by uneventfully with our heroes and heroine. They eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Hilda woke up first as usual and headed to the battle club to train the Pokemon they were going to use. It took them most of the day but they eventually trained their Pokemon enough so they could face Lenora again. Trinity learned Flamethrower and Oshawott learned Aqua Jet. This time however, Oshawott keeps his eyes open when he uses it.<p>

Ash and Hilda finished training at the battle club and went to get something to eat. Ash bought Breakfast for the both of them and they ate happily. Now Ash and Hilda headed to the gym for a rematch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that morning at the Nacrene MuseumLibrary/Gym...**_

* * *

><p>When Ash and Hilda arrived at the Nacrene City Museum and went back to the library part, Cilan and Iris had already been there waiting for them along with Lenora and Hawes.<p>

"Well are you two ready for a rematch?" Lenora said as she pulled out the book once again.

"Ready as we will ever be." Hilda said.

"Time for our second badge!" Ash said.

With that everyone went downstairs to the battlefield.

"Trinity/Oshawott I choose you!" Hilda and Ash said in unison as they sent out their Pokemon.

"Here are my two Pokemon." Lenora said as she threw two Pokeballs. "Watchog and Herdier time to battle again!"

"So Lillipup evolved." Ash said as he took out his Pokedex and analyzed it.

"That is so awesome!" Hilda exclaimed.

The rules were the same as before when both Pokemon of any one side are unable to battle, the match is over.

"Trinity use Flamethrower on Watchog!" Hilda said.

"Oshawott use Aqua Jet on Herdier!" Ash said.

"Watchog use Thunderbolt on Oshawott, Herdier use Shadow Ball on Tepig." Lenora said.

"Dodge the attack both of you!" Ash and Hilda Chimed in unison.

The two Pokemon did so.

The battle went back and forth. Neither side of the battlefield getting an upper advantage.

It was easy to see that Watchog and Herdier were panting while Trinity and Oshawott were still raring to go.

"Finish Herdier off with Aqua Jet!" Ash said.

"Time to finish off Watchog with Flame Charge!" Hilda said.

The two Pokemon that were being attacked try to dodge, but couldn't and collapsed because of exhaustion.

"Watchog and Herdier are unable to battle." Hawes said. "The winner of this battle is Tepig and Oshawott!"

"Good job guys!" Ash and Hilda said. "Return!"

"Thanks for the effort both of you." Lenora said. "Watchog, Herdier return."

"The winners of this match are Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Hilda White from Nuvema Town!" Hawes said.

Lenora then walked over to the other side of the battle field.

"Congratulations you two!" Lenora said. "You have earned these Basic Badges."

"Thank you Lenora." Both Ash and Hilda said.

All of a sudden they heard two loud noises upstairs.

"What was that?" Iris asked in fear at the sounds she just heard upstairs.

Everyone rushed up to see what was going on and found the Dragon Skull was gone and so was the Meteorite.

"They called themselves Team Rocket and Team Plasma. They said they were going to Pinwheel Forest." A museum tour guide said.

"We have to go after them!" Ash said.

"You got that right!" Hilda said.

With that, Ash and Hilda headed to the Pinwheel Forest to investigate. Lenora and Hawes Stayed behind along with Cilan and Iris.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Pinwheel Forest...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Hilda made their way through the forest. They fought several Team Rocket Grunts as well as several Team Plasma Grunts.<p>

They eventually came to the end.

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed. "Give us back the Meteorite!"

"I think you better give us back that skull as well Team Plasma." Hilda said. "It's only a Dragonite Skull and not a skull belonging to one of the Dragon Legends."

"We stole it fair and square twerps! There is nothing you can do about it!" Team Rocket Chimed.

"Why would we give this back to you interlopers?" A Team Plasma Grunt said.

"Do you really want to battle us again?" Ash asked.

"We beat you before, we will do it again." Hilda said.

Ash and Hilda fought Jessie and James and won. Ash's Snivy used her Vine Whip to retrieve the Meteorite. Ash was about to send Team Rocket blasting off, but unfortunately Team Rocket activated their jet packs and took off.

The Plasma Grunt returned the Dragon Skull to Hilda.

"I must say, you are quite formidable opponents kids." A older guy in robes said.

"Who are you?" Ash asked a bit confused.

"Ash, he is one of the seven sages of Team Plasma." Hilda said. "We will more than likely encounter him again."

"Your girlfriend has a point." The Team Plasma Sage said. "My name is Gorm, and I must worn you our lord will not tolerate your interference. I will see you a bit later."

With that Gorm disappeared as did all the Team plasma Grunts.

Lenora, Hilda, and Ash returned to the Nacrene Gym.

"The next gym is in Castelia City." Lenora said. "You must go through Pinwheel Forest again."

"We understand." Ash said.

"We are just going to stay at the Pokemon Center for tonight." Hilda said.

"Thank you for retrieving this Dragon Skull as well as the Meteorite." Lenora said. "I am forever in your debt. Come back a bit later, I have something for each of you later on in your journey. Come back and get what I have for you when you can. I expect you to come back for a visit after you each have gotten your seventh badge."

Ash and Hilda nodded, waved goodbye to Lenora and Hawes, then along with Cilan and Iris they headed to the Pokemon Center to overnight there. Ash and Hilda couldn't help but wonder what Lenora had for them later on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>About a half an hour later at the Pokemon Center...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Company healed their Pokemon and went to the Cafeteria in the Pokemon Center for dinner.<p>

"So Cilan..." Ash started.

"Where is the next gym?" Hilda finished.

"The next Gym is in Castelia City like Lenora mentioned." Cilan said. "We need to go through Pinwheel Forest and cross the Skyarrow Bridge in order to get to Castelia City.

Ash and Hilda nodded. A voice came over the PA saying Ash and Hilda's Pokemon were now healed completely.

Ash and Hilda returned to the counter and picked their Pokemon up. Ash had just gotten some great news that his Pokemon Egg was about ready to hatch.

With that Ash and Hilda thanked Nurse Joy and went back into the Cafeteria with Cilan and Iris.

After eating dinner, the rest of the night went by uneventfully. The next morning they would be off to Castelia City.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Next<em> _Time:_** It has been quite a while since Ash has gotten his Pokemon Egg. The Egg then begins to hatch. What will the the egg hatch into. Will our heroes be left alone or will Team Rocket Attack? Find out next time.

**_Next Time on Pokemon Black & White - __Episode 010: Pokemon-Hatched to be Wild!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

_**Special Author's Notes: **_Occasionally I will include these at the end of an Episode. This is usually included when I introduce something that wasn't in the original Anime. So here is the third of such special notes:

(1) I decided to include both _**Episode 674(BW015): The Battle According to Lenora **_and_** Episode 675(BW016): Rematch at the Nacrene Gym**_ because it made more sense that way. I really don't feel the need to break the Nacrene Gym Battle into two chapters. I may do the same with some other two parters as well. Thanks for all of your support ~AshK1980


	10. 010: Pokemon-Hatched to be Wild!

_**Pokemon Black & White**_

_**_____**_** _Episode 010: Pokemon-Hatched to Be Wild!_**  
><em>**_____**_

_**_____**_**__**Pairing:**__**_**_____**_ Othelloshipping

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Pokemon Black &amp; White... <strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Hilda defeated Lenora the second time around and earned their second badge which is the Basic Badge Ash and Hilda also defeated Team Plasma and Team Rocket. Unfortunately, before Ash and Hilda sent Team Rocket blasting off, they got away on their blasted jetpacks. Their next stop is Castelia City. Who is the Gym Leader and what type of Pokemon does he use? We will find out as the story goes on.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening...<br>**_

* * *

><p>Pokemon Black &amp; White Theme plays. Also during the credits, it shows Ash's other Pokemon as well as the Pokemon from Unova.<p>

* * *

><p>Ash and Company were continuing on their journey through Unova, when something in Ash's backpack started to glow. It was the Pokemon Egg that Ash had received as thanks for helping some kids, their teacher and the teacher's Grandmother defeat Team Rocket and keep them from stealing any of the Pokemon that were being raised there.<p>

"Ash, look your egg!" Hilda exclaimed. "It is beginning to hatch!"

"This is going to be a wonderful flavor." The Green-haired Connoisseur known as Cilan said.

"Oh wow Ash!" Iris exclaimed happily as she reached her hand up to give Ash a high-five, which he gratefully returned. She then looked toward her Dragon. "Just think Axew, soon you will have a new baby brother!"

"Axew Axew!" Axew exclaimed as he jumped excitedly for joy.

"Alright!" Ash said. "Just think Pikachu soon we will have a new member to our family!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed excitedly.

The glowing subsided and there stood a Scraggy. Hilda and Ash analyzed it with their dexes.

Once they got the info Scraggy began to headbutt Trinity and Pikachu. Ash then realized that Scraggy wasn't officially his yet. He then remembered that Scraggy was fighting/dark.

"Pikachu stay back." Ash said. "I have to use a flying type! Come on out Pidove and use Air Cutter followed by Air Slash!"

"Trinity stay back from the battle." Hilda said. "That is the only way Ash will catch it. He has to battle it."

Trinity and Pikachu nodded and jumped on their trainers' shoulders.

Scraggy then tried to use headbutt, but missed because Pidove was up in the air. It was also getting severely weakened by the repetitive flying attacks from Pidove and eventually fainted from the exhaustion.

Ash then uses the Pokeball from his egg case and throws it at Scraggy. The ball shook twice and stopped. Ash had captured the Scraggy.

"Alright!" Ash said. "I just caught my Scraggy!"

Ash then posed and did a peace sign with a smile.

Hilda was caught off guard by the sparkles she saw around Ash. She blushed at the sight was in a trance.

_'He is so handsome!' _Hilda thought as that same spark she felt while holding hands with him earlier went through her again. She also had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. _'I think I may be in love with the trainer from Pallet Town in Kanto. I do hope he feels the same way.'_

Iris sees the expression that Hilda has on her face and chuckles. "You looove him!" Iris exclaimed with a mischievous grin. Ash was too busy staring at Hilda in worry to hear what Iris had said about Hilda loving him, but Hilda didn't miss what Iris said.

"I do not! We are just friends! Come on! We just met about three months ago," Hilda denied with a blush on her face, this didn't go unnoticed by Ash as he saw the shade of red that Hilda's face had become.

"Hilda, are you okay?" Ash asked as he recalled his Scraggy. "Do you have a fever?"

Hilda just rolled her eyes at Ash's clueless expression but she also saw that sparkle in Ash's eyes. He truly did care for her. As what she would have to wait and see.

"I'm fine," Hilda said as she turned away to hide the blush on her face. "I think I want my own fighting type Pokemon."

"Well," Ash said. "Let's go back to that field where we battled those trainers to level up our Pokemon. Cilan, Iris are you coming with us?"

"Of course I am Ash, I am traveling with you after all." Cilan said.

"Hey don't forget about Axew and me," Iris said trying to draw attention to herself. For some reason Ash, Hilda, and Cilan forget about her from time to time. She can't figure out why though. "I'm coming with you! I am going to help you get used to the differences of Unova compared to the other regions you have visited Ash!"

"Why would we forget about you Iris?" Hilda asked curiously, then continued, "We are your friends after all. We know you are here. So I was wondering if you had a goal in mind. Well do you?"

"I do but..." Iris said as she trailed off to silence

"But what?" Ash asked curiously as he looked at the Village of Dragons Native, then continued, "Are you going to tell us or not?"

"No I won't tell you," Iris said to the Kanto native, because it's a secret that I will review when I feel like it."

"Okay okay," Ash said waving his hands in front of his face defensively, then continued. "Don't get your Ponytails in a twist."

Iris understood what Ash was talking about and followed him, Cilan and Hilda to the field where Ash and Hilda had gone to before which is where Hilda caught her Tympole.

Soon, Ash and company noticed that there were more trainers there, but then all these other Pokemon appeared out of nowhere. The one that caught Hilda by surprise was a Timburr.

"Ash, I want to capture that Timburr!" Hilda said. "I choose you Trinity!"

Hilda then held her arm out so Trinity could jump off of there.

"Trinity use Flame Charge on Timburr!" Hilda said.

Trinity nodded and started stomping the ground as an aura of flames surrounded her. There was smoke expelling from her nostrils, but she wasn't sick, she was more like fired up for another awesome battle to help add to her trainers team. Once the flames surrounded her body she took off straight toward Timburr as it tried it's best to dodge the attack, but Trinity's speed was way too great as she hit Timburr right in the middle of its chest. Timburr was thrown back by the attack and as well as into the air. However, Timburr somehow managed to land on its feet. It was tiring out quick and executed a quick Low Kick as well as a Wake Up Slap. The attacks connected with Trinity but didn't phase her much at all. The Flame Charge Attack had also increased Trinity's speed.

"Trinity use Attract!" Hilda exclaimed then continued, "Then attack with another Flame Charge!"

Trinity nodded and did a flip and winked. It looks like she had been hang around Snivy quite a bit to pick up that move that quickly.

The hearts headed straight toward Timburr and entranced him. Timburr couldn't move because he didn't want to hurt the cute little pig that had been battling him. Seeing that Timburr was completely immobilized by her, Trinity executed one last Flame Charge Attack knocking Timburr for a loop and eventually knocking the Timburr out causing it to faint. It's a good thing the Timburr Hilda and Trinity were facing was male otherwise it's a possibility that the female Timburr would eventually get the upper hand and knock out Trinity.

Trinity did so knocking Timburr out. Hilda then threw a Pokeball at it. The ball shook twice and stopped.

Hilda then pirouetted and winked as she posed.

"I just caught!" Hilda started. "A Timburr!"

"Congratulations Hilda!" Iris exclaimed happily for her friend. "That Pokemon will be a great addition to your team.

"Wow! What an incredible flavor added to your Pokemon Team!" Cilan exclaimed in a congratulatory tone, then continued, "You keep catching Pokemon like that and your team will become quite a force to be reckoned with!"

"Thanks Cilan, Iris," Hilda said in thanks to her two friends, then continued, "I appreciate the kindness."

Ash saw this and just like Hilda did before, he had the same reaction to her beautiful pose as that spark that he had received while unknowingly holding hands with her surfaced again and sparkles surrounded Hilda causing Ash to Blush.

_'Wow she is so beautiful!'_ Ash thought to himself as that same spark that was mentioned previously surfaced again only this time it was even more intense. Also he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach much like Hilda did. _'Oh wow, I think Hilda is the one for me. We share so much in common it's incredible. I am in love with Hilda White from Nuvema Town.'_

Ash didn't know he was staring and blushing until Hilda snapped him out of it by calling his name.

"Ash, Ash are you okay?" Hilda said. She was a bit clueless as to what he was thinking, but she hoped it was along the same lines as what she was thinking. "Do you need a doctor?"

Ash saw Hilda and immediately turned away to hide is blush.

"I-I'm fine Hilda." Ash said. "Why don't we just continue our journey to Castelia City with Iris and Cilan okay?"

Hilda nodded and smiled at her friend. Though she wondered if there indeed could be something there between them. I guess only time would tell.

Iris giggled silently to herself, while Cilan laughed silently to himself. It was apparent to the two Unova natives that something was blossoming between the two. It was also as if they could see some sort of recognition in the eyes of the two trainers as if they've met each other before.

Hilda nodded and stood next to Ash. She also unknowingly linked hands with Ash and Ash linked hands with her. The spark was more intense than before.

"So Hilda, what are you going to nickname your Timburr?" Ash asked. "You know it's a boy so any ideas?"

"I don't know Ash, maybe Tom, Tim, Ted or Brian." Hilda said.

"I think Tim is a great name." Ash said. "How about that?"

"That sounds good, however once we get to a Pokemon Center I will ask Timburr what he wants." Hilda said.

"Well we are closer to Nacrene City than we are to Castelia City, so we could head back that way." Cilan suggested.

"I agree with Cilan," Iris said to the conversing duo. "Nacrene City is so much closer than Castelia City it's incredible."

Ash and Hilda nodded and they returned to Nacrene City Pokemon Center along with Cilan and Iris.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Nacrene City Pokemon Center...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Hilda asked Nurse Joy to heal their Pokemon. Cilan and Iris joined them as they also let Nurse Joy take care of their Pokemon as well.<p>

Ash and Hilda's Stomach growl as does Cilan's as well as Iris's. Since it's clear that all four Pokemon Trainers are hungry they head to a table and start looking through the menus.

A waitress came up to our heroes and asked what they wanted.

"I will have a Dr. Pepper, and a Chicken Chef Salad." Hilda said.

"I will have a Dr. Pepper also, but I would like a Chicken Caesar Salad." Ash said.

"Could I please have a Chicken Berry Salad and a Mountain Dew please?" Iris asked politely pointing to what she wanted from the menu.

"I would like a Cheeseburger and French Fries as well as a Pepsi please." Cilan said.

With that the Waitress nodded and took the order to the kitchen. A couple minutes later she came back with the drinks and some dinner rolls.

"Enjoy," the Waitress said, then continued. "I will be out with your meals as soon as I can."

The Waitress then returned to the kitchen and waited.

In about five more minutes the waitress came back with the food and refilled their drinks.

Ash and Company then finished their meal and went upstairs to their room after they got their Pokemon back from Nurse Joy. Then they went up to their suite which contained three Twin Beds in one room and one Queen Size bed in another room. Hilda got the Queen Size bed while Ash, Iris, and Cilan got the three twin beds Pikachu and Trinity laid at the foot of Ash and Hilda's beds respectively. Everyone watched TV for a bit and decided to call it a night so they will be ready to continue their journey tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Hilda were the first people to wake up. They both began to fix breakfast. Hilda asked a question that caught Ash off guard.<p>

"Hey Ash?" Hilda asked. "Do you happen to have a girlfriend in any of the regions you have visited?

"No why?" Ash asked taken aback by the question.

"I was just wondering." Hilda said with a blush. "I have been attracted to you since we first met. I must admit, I was jealous of those other four girls cheering for you. I kind of got really jealous and called all the girls that once traveled with you flat-chested, when none of them were that way. Dawn was a bit of exception though."

"Well Dawn is the youngest of all the girls I traveled with." Ash said matter-of-factly. "Though I did come close to starting a relationship with Misty, May, and Dawn. We went on a couple of dates, but there just wasn't any chemistry between us. I feel quite different when I am around you though."

"Huh?" Hilda asked hopefully as she began to blush. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's as if I feel some sort of connection with you when I look into your beautiful blue eyes." Ash said. "Though I never admitted it, I knew that we were holding hands various times during our journey. I felt a major spark go between us when we were holding hands. I also get really n-nervous around you. I feel as if my knees will collapse every time I get close to you. Do you know what that could be?"

"I really don't know." Hilda said. "I feel the same way around you as well. Do you think we have a chance to work out?"

"I really think we do." Ash said. "It's as if we've known each other all of our lives. Have you always lived in Unova? I never said this to anyone, but I felt like I knew you somehow when I saw you. I just thought it was my imagination, then one night while I was making sure I had enough supplies I came across this picture of me, a girl, and a boy."

Ash then pulled out the picture and showed it to Hilda.

"I have the same picture." Hilda said as she pulled out the exact same picture. "I felt like I knew you as well. I just can't figure out why.

Ash's X-Transceiver rings and Nurse Joy is calling she is also calling Hilda's as well.

Ash and Hilda turned on their X-Transceivers and Nurse Joy was on the other end.

"I have somebody by the name of Hilbert White here to see a Hilda White and an Ash Ketchum." Nurse Joy said.

"My brother is here?" Hilda asked. "I wonder why."

"We will be down shortly Nurse Joy." Ash said. "Tell Hilbert we will meet him in the living room."

"Sure thing Ash." Nurse Joy said as she cut the channel to both Ash and Hilda.

Ash and Hilda finished breakfast and waited for the hungry forms of Pikachu, Trinity, Iris, and Cilan to come running through those doors to the smells.

"The breakfast smells delicious." Cilan said as he took his seat at the table. "So what's on the menu?"

"Wow, what a wonderful scent of freshly-cooked food," Iris said with a grateful tone to her voice. "So what did you fix us?"

"Omelets with the works just the way you like it Cilan." Ash said to the green-haired connoisseur. Hilda then spoke up toward Iris.

"I made pancakes with all kinds of delicious healthy berries for you Iris, " Hilda said with a smile then continued, "I also made you some French Toast as well. I hope you enjoy it."

"Thanks Hilda!" Iris exclaimed happily as she noticed how close the two were standing next to each other, they weren't holding hands, but they nearly were. "You two seem much closer than before for some unknown reason. Any idea why?"

"I am wondering the same thing because you two are emanating a wonderful fragrance again." Cilan said with a smile. "It's as if you have known each other for a long time."

"That's the thing Cilan, I think we have known each other our entire lives judging by these pictures of Hilda, Hilbert, and Me when we were younger. It was about three months before I started my journey." Ash said.

"Please elaborate." Cilan said.

"Come on you two, explain now!" Iris ordered, then continued with a condescending tone to her voice. "You two better not act like little kids and chicken out with your stories!"

"I will tell some of it as well." Hilda said, then glaring toward Iris with an annoyed expression on her face, continued on, "What is the deal with you saying that about us all the time? Especially when we are five years older than you?"

"Whoa, calm down Hilda," Iris gasped in surprise as well as fear then continued, "I am just giving you two a hard time and don't mean any harm by it. I know I am five years younger than you, but I am just having a little fun, I don't mean it one bit. I am just joking."

Ash and Hilda nodded toward Iris in understanding and smiled while looking toward the purple-haired girl apologetically, and apologizing, "Sorry Iris, sometimes we forget that friends kid around with each other all the time." Ash said apologetically.

"We don't meant o offend you in any way, sometimes we get annoyed at the strangest things." Hilda said matter-of-factly toward the Village of Dragon's resident. Ash began the story of their history together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback #1 Begin (Five Years and three months ago)...<br>**_

* * *

><p><em>Ash, Hilbert, Hilda, and Gary and two others are talking about their upcoming journeys. Ash and Hilda are sitting next to each other with their arms around each other.<em>

_Ash and Hilda have been best friends for all of their lives. Of course Hilbert and Gary were also good friends with Ash and Hilda. Hilbert because he was Hilda's Twin Brother, and Gary because well he wanted to outshine Ash and be the best. Of course all new trainers want to be the best._

_"Well in about three months we will all start our journey together." 9 year old Ash said. He was the second oldest by just a day. Gary was born the day before him, and Hilda and Hilbert were both born the day after him. Hilda was about three and a half minutes older than Hilbert was._

_"Wow! You're right Ash." 9 year old Hilda said. "I am going to start off with Charmander. It is so cute and I just love a fire type for a starter."_

_"I am going to start off with Squirtle." 9 year old Gary said. "I think a Squirtle is the best Pokemon to start with."_

_"Forget the both of you!" 9 year old Hilbert said. "I want to start off with a Bulbasaur! It seems that everyone has said that it's the best one. What about you Ash?"_

_"I honestly have no idea." 9 year old Ash said. "Any of them would be great. I hear there is a forth one that nobody ever seems to choose. Maybe it will be that one."_

_"Cool." Everyone said._

_With that Hilda laid her head on Ash's shoulder and sighed._

_"We will travel together won't we Ash?" 9 year old Hilda said. "As boyfriend and girlfriend."_

_"You got that right Hilda." 9 year old Ash said as he kissed Hilda on the forehead causing her to blush._

_"You better take care of my sister Ash!" Hilbert said. "She means the world to me!"_

_"You know I will Hilbert!" 9 year old Ash said. "I will be a great boyfriend to Hilda!"_

_"That's good." 9 year old Hilbert said._

_Delia had called them in for dinner, but before they went in, they had Professor Oak take a picture of all four of them together._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback #1 End.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the Present...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Unfortunately," Hilda said sadly. "Our hopes and dreams would go unfounded."<p>

"Okay Hilda," Ash said, "you're up now."

"Right," Hilda said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback #2 Begin(Two Months and three weeks from previous flashback a week before the journeys started)...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Hilda and Hilbert were woken up by a fight between their parents.<em>

_The fighting went on for 2 hours straight. It finally came to the point where both parents yelled each other that they wanted a divorce._

_A couple days later the Whites were in court while their twins were at Professor Oak's with Ash and Gary playing with all of the Pokemon at the lab. The court proceedings lasted for two days and Mrs. White got full custody of the twins and decided to sell the house._

_Mrs. White then called Professor Oak and said that Hilda and Hilbert needed to get home. Hilda gave Ash and hug and a kiss on the lips. Hilbert shook hands with Ash and said that they would see each other in three days which was the twins tenth birthday, which was two days after Gary's Birthday and one day after Ash's Birthday._

_A few minutes later the twins arrived at home and Mrs. White had tears in her eyes._

_"Start packing kids, we are moving to Unova." Mrs. White said. "Far away from that heart-breaker that you call your dad. He decided to move to Sinnoh with his new Girlfriend."_

_"Mommy what about our journey?" 9 year old Hilda asked as tears started to fall from her eyes._

_"We were supposed to start our journey with Ash and Gary in three days." 9 year old Hilbert said angrily._

_"You will start it in Unova, in a few years." Mrs. White said. "With new friends that you will make."_

_"What!" 9 year old Hilda cried. "I promised Ashy, that I would start my journey with him, Hilbert, and Gary!"_

_"Well, " Mrs. White said. "Maybe you will meet him again when he arrives in Unova."_

_"I guess you are right Mommy." 9 year old Hilda said. "We will meet again."_

_"I hope you are right." Hilbert said. "I just have a feeling that you are right Mom."_

_"That's my kids." Mrs. White said. "I have already packed everything up except for your beds and our furniture obviously. The movers will be here tomorrow to take all of our furniture to our new house. Of course we have to ship it by sea since Unova is far away."_

_Mrs. White and her twins continued to talk for a while then got ready for bed._

_The next day, 9 year old Hilda and 9 year old Hilbert went over to Professor Oak's lab to say goodbye to everybody and that they were moving to Unova and promised to meet up with Ash and Gary again and wished them luck on their journeys. Just like the previous day, Hilda gave Ash a hug and kissed him on the lips._

_"I love you Ashy." 9 year old Hilda said. "We will meet again, I promise."_

_"I know we will Hil." 9 year old Ash said. "I will see you when I get to Unova."_

_"Good luck Ash, Gary." Hilbert said as he held out his hand to shake Gary and Ash's hands._

_"Good luck to you Hilbert." Ash said as he shook hands with Hilbert._

_"I'm sure we will meet again." Gary said as he too shook Hilbert's hand._

_With that the four future trainers went their own separate ways._

_Two days later Ash and Gary started their journeys with two other trainers from Pallet Town. Ash took off with Pikachu, and Gary took off with Squirtle._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback #2 End.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the present...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Then about three months ago, I met up with Ash again and started traveling with him." Hilda said.<p>

"Then we each caught some Pokemon, and met up with you two." Ash said.

"Oh I see, so you two already have a good history between the two of you." Cilan said.

"That's so romantic," Iris cooed at the revelation she had just received courtesy of Ash and Hilda. "You were childhood sweethearts awwww."

The looks on Ash and Hilda's faces were priceless, their faces were a deep dark red from the embarrassment they had just suffered thanks to the cooing of Iris.

"By the way we have to get down to the living room and meet up with Hilbert," Ash said as he started to walk toward the door with Hilda trailing shortly behind. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder, while Trinity was on Hilda's shoulder. The two now declared childhood friends headed downstairs to meet up with Hilbert.

"That's okay, I will be down there shortly." Cilan said. "I think it's best that you two travel with Hilbert since you have so much history with him."

"No way Cilan! We are still going to travel with Ash! We know Unova the best it wouldn't be right to leave these two who aren't originally Unova natives!" Iris exclaimed angrily toward the Connoisseur.(1)

"Iris has a point," Hilda said to the Connoisseur, then continued, "we have already been through so much together that it would be a shame to leave you two behind."(1)

"Are you sure Cilan?" Ash asked. "I mean he is ahead of us so we have to catch up with him."

"Then that makes it an even better idea." Cilan said. "I will be meeting up with you from time to time. I may even travel with you."

"I think you should." Hilda said. "I mean the more the merrier. Besides that, Hilbert will probably eventually go back on his own way. So you and Iris can still travel with the both of us and Hilbert can join up with us from time to time if he wishes to."

"Besides, you know a bit more about the Unova Gym Leaders than we do." Ash said, then continued. "So I think you should travel with us as well."

"That sounds like a good idea." Cilan said, the turned to Iris, "So Iris are you going to continue to travel with us?"

"You bet I will! Someone has to keep you little kids in line ha ha!" Iris giggled with a genuine smile on her face, then looked toward the two childhood friends and her green-haired friend, "No offense intended of course."

"Well then it's settled." Ash said, then continued, "No offense taken."

"We will all five, seven including Pikachu and Trinity, travel together." Hilda said, then continued looking toward the stairway with the Striaton Gym Leader and the purple-haired girl close behind, "at least for a while."

The two then realized that they were still in their pajamas and so did Iris and Cilan. "But first," Iris said with a nervous smile on her face, "we should probably put some clothes that aren't pajamas on."

"Agreed," Cilan said toward Iris as well as the Ash and Hilda. "Let's get dressed then head downstairs."

With that Hilda and Ash went to get ready for the day along with Iris and Cilan.

Soon, the four friends made their way downstairs and greeted Hilbert.

"Hey Hilbert do you remember this picture?" Ash said as he took out the picture of all four of them when they were 9 and another one that was taken when they were three.

"I remember them very well." Hilbert said as he took out the same two pictures.

"Would you like to travel with the four of us, at least for a while?" Ash asked. "I think it would be awesome to travel together like we had originally planned to do when all of us lived in Pallet Town."

"I think it's a great idea." Hilda said, then continued, "Iris and Cilan have been really helpful while traveling with us."

"I guess I could, but wouldn't I be a burden?" Hilbert asked. "Especially to you two."

Hilbert then pointed to Ash and Hilda's linked hands.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" Ash and Hilda exclaimed in unison.

"Not yet you're not." Hilbert said with a laugh. The laugh was echoed by Cilan, then Iris followed Cilan and Hilbert's laughs with a giggle of her own.

"How about we watch some TV together." Hilbert suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Iris said to Hilda's Twin, "we need to relax before we continue our journey."

"Works for me." Ash and Hilda said in unison.

"As well as me too." Cilan said

Ash, Hilda, Iris, and Cilan surrounded Hilbert on both sides. Ash and Hilda sitting next to each other on Hilbert's right side, while Iris and Cilan sat next to each other on Hilbert's left side.

After a while, our four, no five heroes set off on their journey through Unova.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As the day went on...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash, Hilda, Iris, Cilan, and now Hilbert headed off to Pinwheel Forest. Scraggy got separated from the rest of the group just like in <em><strong>Episode 676(BW017): Scraggy-Hatched to Be<strong>_**_ Wild_**. Also Galvantula started to attack Scraggy because he was using Headbutt on a tree that they inhabited. Eventually the Galvantula were defeated and then retreated.

With Ash and Company gaining a new companion in Hilbert, Hilda's Twin Brother, the journey continues.

What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out as Ash, Hilda, Cilan, and Hilbert continue their Unova quest!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Next<em> _Time:_** Ash and Company enter Pinwheel Forest once again as a mysterious stranger encounters them as Ash is trying to capture a Sewaddle. Will Ash get a Sewaddle, also who is the stranger? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on Pokemon Black & White - __Episode 011: Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

(1) Another reason why I am slightly rewriting this story is because I stupidly left Iris out of the story and made her a recurring character when she is one of the Unova _**MAIN**_ Characters. I hope you enjoyed this rewrite, now it's off to bed good night everybody! Thanks for your continuing support, ~AshK1980


	11. 011: Sewaddle&Burgh in Pinwheel Forest!

_**Pokemon Black & White**_

_**Pairing: Othelloshipping**_

_**_____**_** _**_Episode 011: Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest_**_**  
><em>**_____**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Pokemon Black &amp; White... <strong>_

* * *

><p>It was revealed that Ash, Hilbert, and Hilda actually knew each other years ago in Pallet Town. The three of them were scheduled to start their journey together until Hilbert and Hilda's parents got a divorce and their mother got full custody of the twins. Once their mother got custody of them, they moved to Nuvema Town in Unova where they had to wait a while to start their journey. Also Hilbert joined the group and is now traveling with Ash, Hilda, Iris and Cilan. Also Ash's egg hatched into a Scraggy a fightingdark type Pokemon that likes to headbutt things.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening...<br>**_

* * *

><p>Pokemon Black &amp; White Theme plays. Also during the credits, it shows Ash's other Pokemon as well as the Pokemon from Unova.<p>

* * *

><p>Ash and Company are now continuing their journey through Unova. Their next stop is the Pinwheel Forest.<p>

"Oh wow!" Ash exclaimed. "This forest is bigger than the Virdian Forest is."

"I totally agree with you Ash." Hilda said.

"Really?" Iris asked curiously, "I've never been outside of Unova so I don't really know that much about forests besides the Pinwheel Forest. There are two paths that go through here one that goes straight to Skyarrow Bridge where people can cross the bay into Castelia city, and the other one winds through the forest and a lot of Pokemon pop out and attack trainers. One of these days I want to leave Unova and visit another region."

"Hey maybe after our journey through Unova, " Ash spoke up, then continued, "You could travel with me back to Kanto. Hilda, you and Hilbert can come with me too to Kanto if you want to."

"There seems to be a bigger variety of Pokemon here in the Pinwheel Forest than there ever was in the Viridian Forest that we would always explore when we were kids after we got our parents to take us there." Hilbert said.

"Well," Ash said, then continued excitedly. "What are we waiting for? We need to search for more Pokemon to add to our team!"

Hilda and Hilbert nodded and they began to look for some more Pokemon. Iris just rolled her eyes and looked toward Cilan. "What a bunch of little kids!"

"They are certainly an excitable bunch aren't they Iris?" Cilan asked the purple-haired trainer.

"They certainly are, I think I am going to stick with you, Ash, and Hilda even after Hilbert leaves to continue his own journey." Iris said to the green-haired Striaton Gym Leader, then continued, "This is going to be one interesting journey to be a part of."

Cilan nodded in agreement as he and Iris decided to search for some more Pokemon on their own.

Ash was going through the forest searching for Pokemon and he ran into a worm like Pokemon with two bulb-like protrusions from its head.

Ash took a look at his Pokedex and was about to go ahead and catch it but then remembered something important when it comes to Sewaddle. Ash got down on his hands and knees and went up to the Sewaddle and started speaking to it.

"What is Ash doing?" Hilbert asked.

"He is trying to get the Sewaddle to trust him." A voice said from the trees.

"Hey who said that?" Hilda said as she looked around for the voice.

"Is there someone here?" Cilan and Iris asked together as they decided to join Ash and Company in the search for some Pokemon.

"I am here." the voice said as he revealed himself. "My name is Burgh, I'm the Gym Leader of Castelia City."

"Nice to meet you Burgh." Hilda said.

"What does Ash trying to get Sewaddle to trust him have to do with him being on his hands and knees?" Hilbert asked.

Cilan thinks for a minute and then realizes what Ash is doing. Iris does too as she snapped her fingers in realization as to what Ash was doing.

"If Ash would've tried to capture that Sewaddle right away, it would've completely rejected him." Cilan said. "That is the reason he is doing what he is doing."

"Some Pokemon won't let you catch them unless they thoroughly trust you completely." Iris said, then continued, "Ash told me a story a couple months ago about how he had to do some special things to get Pikachu to trust him thoroughly before he would obey."

Ash then touches his forehead to the bulbs on Sewaddle's head. The forehead and the nodes connect as the nodes glow showing that Sewaddle now trusts him. Ash then gets up and looks toward the Sewaddle.

"So what do you say Sewaddle," Ash started. "Do you want to be my Pokemon?"

Ash then took out a Luxury Ball. Sewaddle nodded and wiggled up to it and touched the button sucking itself into the Pokeball and shaking only once and stopping.

"I guess Sewaddle trusts me now." Ash said, as he happily raised Sewaddle's Luxury Ball showing that he captured it to eveyrone. "Welcome to the team Sewaddle!"

Ash then strikes a pose and shows the Pokeball to Hilda and Hilbert and then sends it to Professor Juniper via his Pokedex. So Ash's team now consists of Pikachu, Pidove, Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy, and Scraggy. Hilda's team consists of Trinity the Tepig, Deena the Deerling, Lily the Lillipup, Phantom the Purrloin, Trini the Tympole, and Timburr. As Hilda was going over the Pokemon she had with her, she just remembered something.

"Timburr!" Hilda says as she reached for a Pokeball, I choose you!"

Timburr emerges and greets Hilda with a hug.

"I was going to ask you a question Timburr." Hilda said.

Timburr's head tilts to the side as he looks at Hilda.

"Timburr, what do you think of the name Tim?" Hilda asked.

Timburr pondered the question and then jumped into Hilda's arms and nuzzled her. He then smiled at the name Tim.

"So you like the name Tim?" Hilda asks.

Timburr nods in acknowledgement.

"Then your name shall be Tim the Timburr!" Hilda said happily as she hugged her Pokemon. "Tim, return!"

Hilda held up her Pokeball that Timburr was in and recalled him back with ease.

"So, is Castelia City very far away from here?" Ash asked.

"No, it's not," Burgh said after introducing himself. "It's just on the other side of the Skyarrow Bridge. I am looking forward to having a match with the both of you."

Burgh then looked back and forth between Hilda and Ash and gives them the thumbs up and points them toward the direction the bridge is in.

"Fell free to go there now or wait for a bit." Burgh said. "I will be waiting for both you Ash Ketchum and you Hilda White. Oh yeah, your friends Iris, Hilbert, and Cilan can come watch your battle as well. I will have a battle with each of you."

With that Burgh headed north to the Skyarrow bridge. Ash and company decided to hang out in the forest for a little bit and then travel to Castelia. Iris went further into the forest to pick some more berries while Cilan, Hilda, and Ash worked together to fix a meal for everyone.

After parting ways with Burgh, they headed off toward the Skyarrow Bridge. Who should encounter them but Team Rocket wanting to take their Pokemon away as usual.

"Hand over your Pokemon Twerps!" Jessie said.

"We know you will just ignore our motto so we will just try and steal your Pokemon now! Hand them over!" James said.

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth said.

"Do you really want to battle us Team Rocket?" Ash asked.

"We are kind of busy right now." Hilda said. "We have to get to our next challenge in Castelia City!"

"I still need to train my Axew some so go away Team Rocket!" Iris ordered toward the trio.

"Now leave us alone!" Cilan said. "Or we will have to battle you and we _**W**__**ILL MAKE YOU BLAST OFF AGAIN BEFORE YOU CAN DEPLOY THOSE STUPID JET PACKS!"**_

"So get on getting on! We don't want to fight you right now!" Hilbert said. "So just fly off like you normally do."

Team Rocket takes the hint and deploys their jet packs.

"We will meet again!" Team Rocket chimed as they use their jet packs to finally leave.

What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out as Ash, Hilda, Iris, Cilan, and Hilbert continue their Unova quest!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Next<em> _Time:_** Ash and Company continue their journey to Castelia City. Ash and Company discover that a Connoisseus which is a female Connoisseur is nearby and is doing Pokemon Evaluations as well. She calls Ash and Hilda in as Cilan and Hilbert explore the store that they are in. Who is this mysterious Connoisseus and what is her problem with Cilan? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on Pokemon Black & White - __Episode 012: A Connoisseur's Revenge!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Author's Note:_** I figured I would create my own story and plot for Pokemon Black & White as well as Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies. I do hope you all enjoy this Read and review.

Thanks for all of your support ~AshK1980


	12. 012: A Connoisseur's Revenge!

_**Pokemon Black & White**_

_**_**_____**_**_**_**_Episode 012: A Connoisseur's Revenge!_**_**_**_**_____**_**_

_**Pairing:**_ Othelloshipping

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Pokemon Black &amp; White... <strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash captured a Sewaddle and is now on his way with Hilda, Hilbert, Iris, and Cilan to his next gym battle in Castelia City.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening...<br>**_

* * *

><p>Pokemon Black &amp; White Theme plays. Showing all of Ash's Pokemon he has caught over the years old and new.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in the Pinwheel Forest...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Do you really want to battle us Team Rocket?" Ash asked.<p>

"We are kind of busy right now." Hilda said. "We have to get to our next challenge in Castelia City!"

"I need to train my Axew some more. I have to train him to be the best Pokemon he can be!" Iris said to the opposing villains.

"Now leave us alone!" Cilan said. "Or we will have to battle you and we _**W**__**ILL MAKE YOU BLAST OFF AGAIN BEFORE YOU CAN DEPLOY THOSE STUPID JETPACKS!"**_

"So get on getting on! We don't want to fight you right now!" Hilbert said. "So just fly off like you normally do."

Team Rocket takes the hint and deploys their jet packs.

"We will meet again!" Team Rocket chimes as they use their jet packs to finally leave.

"We are counting on it!" Ash said.

With that Ash and company continued on. Ash and Hilda unknowingly held each others hands and continued to walk.

Hilbert and Iris noticed this and signaled Cilan to look.

"Look, my twin sister and Ash are holding hands and they don't even know it." Hilbert whispered so only Cilan could hear.

"Oh how cute! Childhood Lovers together again!" Iris said with a chuckle and a romantic longing on her face.

"I know, do you think they will get together soon?" Cilan whispered back.

Hilbert just nods and trails behind the other two. Cilan takes this sign and also trails behind as well. Trying to give his two friends some alone time. Iris sees this and also hangs back giving the two teens more room.

Ash and Company come to a town where free evaluations of Trainer and Pokemon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After arriving at a small town...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hilda then told Ash that she was going shopping and said she would see him later. She then inadvertently kissed Ash on the cheek and went off on her way.<p>

"Hold on Hilda," Iris said stopping the Pink-and-white hat clad Brunette in her tracks, "I want to come with you. We need to talk about you and Ash."

"There is nothing to talk about Iris," Hilda said trying unsuccessfully to hide her blush behind her hand. "Ash and I are just best friends. That's all I am asking from him."

"Sure you are Hilda," Iris teased, then continued, "come on let's go get some shopping done and we can talk about the two of you."

"There is no way I am going to get out of this is there Iris?" Hilda asked knowingly, then continued. "My guess is that the answer is no."

"Your guess would be right. I am not going to stop following you until you tell me everything." Iris said with a smirk on her face.

"Fine!" Hilda scoffed a bit angrily, but then smiled, "Let's get going and I will try and tell you some details about the relationship between Ash and me."

Iris nodded as her and Iris headed off to shop.

Hilbert and Cilan saw the kiss that Hilda gave Ash, and then saw Iris ask her to elaborate on the relationship she has with Ash and just smirked. Would Ash get the message that Hilda actually likes him? Knowing how dense Ash is sometimes, they figured he probably wouldn't get what Hilda was trying to say with the kiss. At least not at the moment.

Hilbert went to stock up on supplies and Cilan went to look at some Connoisseur stuff. This left Ash and Pikachu on their own to explore.

"I wonder what that kiss was about Pikachu." Ash asked his Pokemon friend. "Though it did feel nice and warm."

Pikachu just rolled his eyes. He knew what was going on. He figured Ash would eventually figure it out himself.

As Ash and Pikachu continued to explore the town, they came across several lines they decided to go into the shortest line. They knew they would regret doing that though.

Ash and Pikachu quickly made it through the line. They entered the tent and noticed a purple haired girl with a read sweater vest, a white blouse with a neck bow on it, and she was wearing khaki-style slacks. This young ladies name was Burgundy Sauvignon.

"My name is Burgundy, I will rate the compatibility with your Pokemon," the young purple-haired girl said to Ash. "I am the best when it comes to rating Pokemon compatibility

Ash let out Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig as well as Sewaddle and Scraggy.

Burgundy did all her supposed evaluating of the Pokemon. She then stuck her tongue out at Ash.

"None of your Pokemon are compatible with you." Burgundy said. "It is in your best interest to get a whole new team. Pikachu is the only one that is thoroughly compatible with you."

"What? Get a new team?" Ash asked in shock. "Something is off about you."

All of the Pokemon that Ash had on him started attacking Burgundy.

"You say you are an A class Connoisseur, but your evaluation makes no sense at all." Ash said angrily toward the young lady who appeared to be about two years younger than him, Hilda, and Hilbert at the age of 13.

"Get a new team or you will never be a Pokemon master." Burgundy said from the floor.

"I am not going to believe you." Ash said. "I am out of here. Return everybody!"

Ash then left the tent as Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder. The false A-Class sticker she put on the wall, peeled off revealing an C grade.

So Ash sets off in search of his friends.

He arrives in the center of the small town and sees Hilda, Iris, Cilan and Hilbert. He runs up to Hilda and grabs her hand.

"Ash, w-what are you doing?" Hilda asked with a blush and a spark from the touch of Ash's hand.

"I need to talk to you in private," Ash said. "Cilan, Iris, Hilbert; Hilda and I will catch up with you later."

"Of course you can talk to me in private," Hilda said with a blush as she started walking perfectly insync with Ash.

Ash and Hilda then turned Trinity and Pikachu and asked them to stay with Cilan, Iris, and Hilbert. The two Pokemon nodded to their best friends and trainers and went off to sit next to Cilan, Iris, and Hilbert.

Ash and Hilda then went into the woods which is where they always liked to go when they were children to be alone.

Cilan and Hilbert had smirks on their faces as they knew that Ash finally figured out what that kiss was for.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the woods...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Hilda looked at each other and blushed. It was now or never for Ash. He had been waiting for this day since they were kids.<p>

"Um Hilda," Ash stated with a bit of nervousness. "I really like you, and I mean like like you. I just hope you feel the same way as I do."

"Ash, why are you so nervous?" Hilda asked worriedly. "I really like you and mean like like you as well."

"This is more than I make it sound Hilda." Ash stated with a blush and wrapped his arms around Hilda's waist and tilted her head up toward his head. "I am in love with you Hilda White formerly of Pallet Town, Kanto of Nuvema Town, Unova. I just hope you feel the same way for me as I feel for you. I have waited my entire life to say that to you, if you don't like me and want to go with Cheren instead I understand."

"Ash, what are you talking about?" Hilda asked as she looked into his brown orbs. "I could never love anyone but you. I do feel the same way for you as you do me Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Kanto. I am in love with you. That is why I kissed you all those times. I wasn't sure if you felt the same way as I did."

Hilda and Ash locked eyes as Hilda reached up and put her arms around Ash's neck. Blue Orbs met Brown orbs as they just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Just then the two trainers tilted heads opposite ways and linked lips and started passionately kissing each other with their tongues. It seemed like it would go on forever until they both lost breath at the same time.

Ash and Hilda then pulled away realizing what they were doing, they had just been reunited three months ago and weren't really ready for any relationship. This was rushing it a bit too much, shouldn't they go out on a few dates with each other before they take that leap and become a couple, yes they finally admitted they loved each other, but were too focused on their current quests to act on it.

"Um Hilda," Ash said with an uneasy look in his eyes. Hilda saw this and suddenly gasped as she too had an uneasy look in her eyes. "I don't really think we should jump into this so fast, I mean we just reunited three months ago. Shouldn't we slow it down a bit and go on a couple of dates first before we jump off the deep end? We can still hold hands and kiss each other on the cheek from time to time or even link arms and hands, but we shouldn't get too serious too fast. I love you don't get me wrong, but I think it's a bit sudden to jump into a kissing constantly relationship. Please tell me the you feel the same way as I do."

Hilda pondered what Ash had just told her, yes the two finally admitted their feelings to each other, but there was still so much for them to do. Maybe it would be best for them to travel together for a while and go on a couple of dates here and there and not get too serious. Once Hilda finished running all the possibilities through her mind she nodded toward her childhood friend and smiled.

"I agree with you Ash, " Hilda said, a look of relief on her face, as she continued. "We really should take thing slow, I'm just glad we both finally got the courage to admit our mutual feelings for each other, and the make-out session was nice, but as you said we just reunited with each other three months ago, we really need to slow things down a bit."

Ash smiled as he hugged his future girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek, and Hilda returned the gesture with a hug and kiss on Ash's cheek of her own. They had so much to do before they thought about a serious relationship, so it was settled while they both admitted their feelings to each other, they weren't going to jump into anything serious at the moment. The two still decided to link arms though and walked up to Hilbert, Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, and Trinity. Pikachu and Trinity hopped up onto their respective trainers' shoulder and watched the scene from their perch. The gesture of the two teens didn't go unnoticed by their three friends, one of them being Hilda's brother Hilbert.

"So you two finally admitted how you feel about each other." Hilbert suggested. "Am I right to assume that?"

Ash and Hilda nodded, each having a deep blush on their faces. They then hugged each other and kissed each other on the cheek to show a little bit of affection.

"I guess that answers our question." Cilan said. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Ash?"

"So when is the wedding for you two kids?" Iris asked in teasing manner earning an embarrassed blush from the future couple. Hilda was the first to speak up to the reaction of Iris.

"While we did admit our feelings to each other..." Hilda started quickly passing the buck to Ash who had an embarrassed expression that mirrored Hilda's.

"...we decided not to jump into anything serious at the moment, " Ash continued on, "I mean we just were reunited a short three months ago, so we are going to hold off on the wedding or even calling each other Boyfriend or Girlfriend. We will go on a few dates and maybe kiss each other on the cheek, hug each other, and hold hands and link arms occasionally, but nothing serious yet."

Hilda nodded as she smiled at Ash. Yes she was disappointed, but the two agreed this is the best course of action for both of them. Ash had the same feeling as she did.

"Ash needs to talk to you about something, " Hilda said as she gestured toward Cilan and continued, "it's about an evaluation he recently received from a female Connoisseur who claimed to be a female A-Class Connoisseur. Something wasn't right about her evaluation though.

"There is this female Connoisseur that calls herself Burgundy and she says that none of my Unova-caught Pokemon are compatible with me. She told me something about a grudge she has against you because you evaluated her link with her Pokemon terribly." Ash said.

"Burgundy Sauvignon?" Cilan asked, then continued. "She is probably still upset that I beat her when she challenged me for the Trio Badge."

"If she is upset with you, then why did she give Ash a bad evaluation?" Iris asked with curiosity evident in her voice.

"I have no idea Iris," Hilda said to the purple-haired girl.

"She also said that you gave her an evaluation that was a terrible one." Ash remarked, then continued. "Is that true Cilan?"

"No it's not." Cilan states. "She is probably saying that because she probably isn't an A-Class Connoisseur."

"What class is she then?" Hilda asked as she continued to stand by Ash after breaking herself away from his arm.

"I honestly have no idea what she is. Let's go find out for ourselves shall we?" Cilan asked.

Ash, Hilda, Iris, and Hilbert nodded as they head off to where Ash ran into Burgundy.

They entered the tent and Burgundy immediately noticed Cilan and glared at him angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Burgundy asked. "Is Ash one of your friends?"

"Yes he is, we are traveling together. His future girlfriend Hilda White and her twin brother Hilbert White are also traveling with us along with a young lady named Iris. Why did you lie to Ash about what I said about your link with your Pokemon?" Cilan said then asked.

"I was mad okay." Burgundy admitted. "I was so convinced that I was the best, that I got mad at you for beating me. Will you tell them what you really said please? This however does not mean that I will stop trying to be a better connoisseur than you. We are rivals after all. I also earned the Trio Badge from Chilli. I had problems against him at first, but overcame them. I still am determined to be the best Pokemon Connoisseur in the world! Even better than you Cilan! I have successfully made it to a C-Class Connoisseuse! I challenge you to a rematch Cilan!"

"I accept your challenge Burgundy." Cilan said then looked toward Hilbert. "Hilbert would you mind being the referee?"

"Sure I'll be the referee." Hilbert said.

"Dewott it's time to battle!" Burgundy said as she sent out the otter Pokemon. It looked just like Oshawott only it was bigger and had two Scalchops instead of just one. It was apparent that Dewott is the Evolved form of Ash's Oshawott.

"So what Pokemon do you think Cilan will use Ash?" Hilda asked as she sat next to her future boyfriend.

Iris decided to sit down next to the future couple and watch the battle between two Connoisseurs it was definitely bound to be interesting.

"He will probably use Pansage." Ash said. "After all, Pansage has a huge type advantage over Dewott."

"Good point." Hilda said from next to Ash.

"Considering that Pansage is Cilan's vintage Pokemon, I wouldn't be surprised one bit if he was the chosen one." Iris said from her spot on the bench next to the two childhood friends.

"Come on out Dwebble!" Cilan said to the surprise of everyone including Burgundy.

"Have your skills deteriorated since you left the gym?" Burgundy said snobbishly. "This will be an easy win for us! Dewott use Razor Shell! Followed by Water Pulse!"

The Otter Pokemon nodded and drew both it's scalchops like it was drawing two swords. It did a flip in mid air and started spinning toward Dwebble at an amazing speed.

"Dwebble use Protect!" Cilan said.

Dwebble nodded and materialized a green barrier in front of him stopping the attack in its tracks.

"I will prove to you that my evaluation of Ash's Pokemon was correct. If I win Ash has to get an entire new team." Burgundy said.

"If I lose, I will personally see to it that Ash gets an entire new team!" Cilan said.

The battle went back and forth neither Connoisseur gaining the upper hand. They then each did their evaluation time ritual and started evaluating each others moves. It got to the point where Dewott was faltering from attacking so much. Despite faltering from attacking so much, it managed to land a Water Pulse on Dwebble, but to Burgundy's surprise, Dwebble was still standing. Cilan then explained that Dwebble's ability, sturdy keeps it from being K-O'ed. Dewott looks the worse for the wear while Dwebble is still raring to go.

"Now it's time for Dwebble to really shine!" Cilan says. "Time to use the Shell Smash/X-Scissor combination Dwebble!"

Dwebble nods and does so smashing his shell, however it manages to successfully pull off the X-Scissor as well.

The combination hits home as Dewott Falters and faints causing Cilan to be the winner of the submatch.

"Dewott is unable to battle." Hilbert says while raising his hand on Cilan's side. "The winner of this submatch is Dwebble!"

"Oh man!" Burgundy exclaims angrily. "This battle is far from over Cilan! It's time for my ace in the hole! Come on out Sawsbuck!"

A Spring Sawsbuck appears and Ash and Hilda dex it. The battle then gets underway again.

"So Cilan, what taste will I get to try now?" Burgundy asked condescendingly knowing how weak Dwebble was.

"Good job Dwebble return!" Cilan exclaimed as he recalled his rock inn Pokemon. "Time for my ace now! Pansage I choose you!"

The battle went back and forth between Pansage and Sawsbuck. Each Pokemon hitting the other in a Ping Pong like fashion. The evaluation time came to an end with a Solar Beam from Pansage straight at Sawsbuck. The attack hit Sawsbuck in the neck knocking it out. The battle was over. Cilan had won.

"Sawsbuck is unable to battle!" Hilbert exclaimed. "The winner of this submatch is Pansage. Due to the fact that all of Burgundy's Pokemon have been defeated, the winner of the match is Cilan, the Striaton City Gym Leader."

Burgundy rushes over to Sawsbuck and makes sure it is okay.

"Oh wow!" Ash remarked. "Cilan is extremely strong." Ash said. "I was very lucky to beat him."

"We were lucky to beat any of the three Striaton Leaders Ash." Hilda said as she hugged her boyfriend. "He is definitely one of a kind."

Burgundy gets frustrated at her loss and glares angrily at Cilan before recalling Sawsbuck and heading off. Cilan then calls to Burgundy.

"Burgundy, you are quite a Connoisseuse, even though you are only C-Class, you have quite the hidden potential to be one of the best Pokemon Connoisseur's out there. Just let your potential ripen and you will be just fine." Cilan says.

"Cilan, your evaluation is really making me mad!" Burgundy complains. "You just watch Cilan, I will definitely become an S-Class Connoisseur and defeat you in battle! You just wait!"

"I am looking forward to it Burgundy." Cilan says.

Burgundy then throws a temper tantrum.

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU NO MATTER WHAT!" Burgundy exclaimed angrily as she runs on down the road into the sunset.

"Wow," Ash said. "Burgundy seems really..."

"Frustrated?" Hilda asked and finished Ash's sentence.

"I have to agree with the both of you there," Iris said in regards to Burgundy. "she is such a little kid!"

"Even C-Class Connoisseur Exams are really hard." Cilan remarked. "She just doesn't realize she had to pass a really hard exam just to become a C-Class Connoisseuse."

"I guess you're right." Hilbert remarked as they continued their journey through Unova toward Castelia City.

What will happen now? Be on the lookout to find out! As the story continues.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Next<em> _Time:_** On their way to Castelia City, Ash and company encounter a Mischievious Ducklett Trio that likes to steal things. Also and old friend of Ash and Pikachu's shows up. It's the Sandile with Sunglasses. The Sandile challenges Ash's Pikachu to a battle. Will Pikachu victorious or not? Be on the lookout to find out!

**_Next Time on Pokemon Black & White - __Episode 013: Dancing with the Ducklett Trio!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.


	13. 013: Dancing with Ducklett Trio& More!

_**Pokemon Black & White**_

_**_**_____**_**_**_**_Episode 13: Dancing with the Ducklett Trio! and then Some  
><em>**_**_**_**_____**_**_

_**Pairing:**_ Othelloshipping

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Pokemon Black &amp; White... <strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Company ran into a C-Ranked Connoisseuse named Burgundy who is a rival of Cilan's who aims to better than him. Once all was said and done, Burgundy swore she would be back and beat Cilan in a true Evaluation of Pokemon and trainer. Now Ash and company continue their journey to Castelia City.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening...<br>**_

* * *

><p>Pokemon Black &amp; White Theme plays. Also during the credits, it shows Ash's other Pokemon as well as the Pokemon from Unova.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>After the Clash of the Connoisseurs...<br>**_

* * *

><p>"I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU NO MATTER WHAT!" Burgundy exclaimed angrily as she runs on down the road into the sunset.<p>

"Wow," Ash said. "Burgundy seems really..."

"Frustrated?" Hilda asked and finished Ash's sentence.

"I would have to agree with you on that Hilda," Iris said to her friend. "What a little kid!"

"Even C-Class Connoisseur Exams are really hard." Cilan said. "She just doesn't realize she had to pass a really hard exam just to become a C-Class Connoisseuse."

"I guess you're right." Hilbert remarked as they continued their journey through Unova toward Castelia City.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Journey continues...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"That Burgundy sure has it in for you Cilan." Hilda remarked walking close to Ash just inches away from linking hands with her childhood friend. "Ash, I am glad we decided to take it slow. It really was too soon for us to jump off the deep end, we have to let our rekindled relationship develop properly."<p>

"I am too Hilda," Ash said to his childhood friend, "I was just happy to see you again, and then we admitted our feelings for each other. It really is a good thing we are taking things slow. Couples that jump into a serious relationship too fast tend to regret their decision after they realize that they rushed into it too fast.

"Ash, did you ever have a girl that was interested in you in the five years we were apart?" Hilda remarked. "I saw how Misty, May and Dawn looked at us when they saw us together, they seemed to be hurt, and then there was that Casey Girl. Not to mention Iris."

Iris blushed at Hilda's remark and smiled, then said, "What can I say, I was taken in by how he cared so much for his Pokemon when I first met him. I'm glad I decided to travel with you guys."

"Don't tell me you forgot already Hilda." Ash remarked. "Didn't we cover this a while ago?"

Hilda is a bit puzzled but then remembers what her and Ash talked about a while ago. "Oh yeah, Misty, May and Dawn right?" Hilda inquired. "Those three girls I met back in Striaton City . Those were the ones you traveled with right? If I remember right there were a few others there."

"A few others?" Ash asked puzzled. "The only other girl that was there was Casey. You and I were both in that gym at the time. I have met a lot of girls, but like I said none of them met anything to me. What about you have you met any guys besides Gary and Me?"

"I did start a journey with Cheren." Hilda remarked. "I think I had a bit of a crush on him at one time."

"A bit of a crush?" Hilbert asked with a laugh. "It seemed to me to be more than just a bit of a crush."

"Who is Cheren?" Ash asked. "And what is your brother talking about?"

"Oooh!" Iris cooed, giggled, then continued, "Trouble in Paradise."

"You met Bianca." Hilda said then sweatdropped before she started her next sentence. "Well Cheren is the other one that left Nuvema Town with Hilbert and me. He chose Oshawott. I did have quite a crush on him, but it was nothing more than a schoolgirl crush. I just never seemed to be fully attracted to him because I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I figured that." Ash remarked as he linked arms with Hilda. " Every girl I traveled with, I always kept thinking about you."

After Ash finished talking, the two childhood friends continued to walk with Iris, Cilan, and Hilbert trailing behind.

"Hilbert." Ash remarked as he went over to his other childhood friend. "Which Pokemon did you end up getting anyway? I remember that you wanted a Bulbasaur. Since Bulbasaurs aren't common around here, which Pokemon did you get?"

"Oh that's right you haven't met my Pokemon yet. Servine, Palpitoad, Pansear, Swoobat, Sawk, and Liepard time to meet our friend Ash. Come on out!" Hilbert said.

"Yep just as I thought." Ash remarked. "You started with Snivy. Since you have three badges now, you have some evolved forms as well. Quite a well balanced team don't you think Cilan?"

"Um Ash, I have four badges." Hilbert says as he takes out his badge case. Sure enough it displayed the Trio Badge, the Basic Badge, The Insect Badge, and the Bolt Badge. "Remember I was heading to Nimbasa City to face Elesa before I decided to travel with you? I managed to win the badge before I met you at the Nacrene Pokemon Center."

Ash and Hilda nod in acknowledgement and congratulate Hilbert. Iris also congratulates Hilbert along with Cilan who evaluated Hilbert's team with a critical eye.

"A wonderful flavor of a team!" Cilan said as he did his Evaluating Time ritual. "I can see why you have four badges already. So did you start your journey earlier than your sister?"

"I started it about a month before she did." Hilbert remarked. "She was trying to figure out what Pokemon she would choose since she couldn't choose Charmander. By the way Ash, I hear you have a Charizard is that true?"

"Actually I do, but it's at Oak's lab. It seems that Charla's trainer wanted her to stay at the lab with Professor Oak and my Charizard, being Charla's Boyfriend decided to go with her."

"I am assuming Charla is a Charizard as well." Hilbert remarked, "Am I right?"

Ash nods as they continue their journey.

Ash and Company stop for real this time as Ash comes up with an idea and runs it by Hilda.

"Hey Hilda, maybe we should have a battle between our two fighting Pokemon." Ash suggested. "It could be a good way to give our fighting Pokemon some experience. Right Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded in agreement with Ash.

"Hey that's a good idea." Hilda suggested as she looked toward Trinity. "What do you think Trinity?"

Trinity nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled!" Ash said. "Scraggy I choose you!"

"Come on out Tim! Time for a battle!" Hilda said as she released her fighting Pokemon.

Before the battle could even be started, Ash, Pikachu, Iris Axew, Hilda, and Trinity end up falling down a hole in a cloud of dust leaving only Tim and Scraggy along with Cilan and Hilbert on the outside of the hole.

"Ash, Hilda, Iris, where did you go?" Cilan asked.

"You better take care of my sister Ash!" Hilbert said.

"Scra Scraggy?" (translation: Hey where did Ash go?) Scraggy asked.

"Timbu Tmburr?"(Translation: Where did Hilda go?) Tim asked.

"We have to follow them." Hilbert said as he looked toward Swoobat and returned the others. "Swoobat we have to find my sister, Iris, and Ash!"

Swoobat nodded.

"Pansage come on out!" Cilan said. "You too Stunfisk and Dwebble. We have to find Ash and Hilda along with Pikachu and Trinity."

With that everyone fanned out and searched.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ash, Iris, and Hilda...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash, Iris, and Hilda kept on falling and falling and eventually wound up falling out of a hole in the wall of the cliff. Ash, Iris, and Hilda landed with a thud along with Pikachu and Trinity. Then an all to familiar Pokemon appeared and challenged Ash and Pikachu to a battle.<p>

Ash and Pikachu accepted of course.

"Pikachu use Agility followed by Iron Tail!" Ash ordered his first Pokemon.

Pikachu executed the combo with ease and skill. However, Sandile came back at Pikachu with Stone Edge. Pikachu managed to dodge with his speed, but unfortunately Pikachu was hit by one stray Stone Edge piece damaging him about half.

"Pikachu don't give up! Use Iron Tail on Sandile and fire Thunderbolt at the ground to trip Sandile up." Ash said to his Pokemon.

Iris and Hilda watched the battle in awe as they watched the Pallet Town native work in his battle. Hilda had a blush on her face at the prowess of Ash's Pokemon battling skills, Iris was pretty amazed as well. The way Ash acted sometimes, it's hard to tell that Ash is a seasoned battler and has had a lot of experience underneath his belt. He didn't do well in five other regions for nothing you know.

During the course of the battle Ash's hat is taken off his head unknown to him. Then Sandile's Sunglasses are taken as well as Hilda's hat who was watching the battle along with Iris. Iris motions for Axew to look for the hats while she continues to look on.

Sandile notices his sunglasses are gone and stops battling and begins to look around for the Sunglasses.

Iris, along with Axew both look around frantically for Ash's hat as well as Hilda's hat. This time, Hilda comes up with a plan to capture one of the Ducklett Trio as she sends her Tympole named Trini to Professor Juniper.

"Hilda why did you do that?" Ash asked his future girlfriend. "I don't have a flying type Pokemon on me, so I want to capture one of the Ducklett's maybe that will get them to give our stuff back."

"I guess it's worth a try." Ash said as he pulled out Snivy's Pokeball as well as Pidove's. "Snivy we need to help Hilda capture one of the Ducklett."

"Snivy Sni Snivy Sni!"(Translation: Of course I will help you Ash. We also need to get your hat back.) Snivy said.

Ash nods and then turns to Pidove.

"Pidove I want you to go search for Cilan, Tim, Scraggy, and Hilbert." Ash says. "They are probably searching for us right now."

Pidove nodded in acknowledgement and did as she was ordered and went to search.

"Come on out Oshawott!" Ash said. "I need you to search the water for any of the three Ducklett."

"Axew let's help our friends out!" Iris exclaimed happily.

"Axew Axew!" Axew nodded in agreement with his trainer.

"Oshawott!" (Translation: Sure thing Ash!) Oshawott chimed.

"Deena come on out, I choose you!" Hilda said as she sent out her Grass Type Pokemon. "We need to be ready to take on those Ducklett."

Deena nodded and followed Ash and Company. Oshawott went to explore the water while Pidove went searching through the air Snivy, Pikachu, Trinity, and Deena stayed close to their trainers as Sandile continued to look for the Sunglasses.

Soon the Ducklett Trio found themselves cornered. Hilda zoomed in on the Ducklett wearing Ash's hat. Ash focused on the Ducklett wearing Hilda's hat, and Sandile focused on the Ducklett wearing his sunglasses. The trio used all of the attacks it new and wound up freezing Pikachu as well as Trinity somehow. The Trio also ended up knocking out Axew with an Ice attack. Iris gasped and rushed to Axew's aid to try and warm him up. She was easily able to do that and couldn't believe that a Pokemon that wasn't a dreaded Ice type Pokemon could use Ice type moves. She then went back to the sidelines and looked on at the battle brewing in front of her.

Ash and Hilda took out their Pokedexes and found out that all the Ducklett were male except the one wearing Hilda's hat. The one with Hilda's hat seemed to be the leader of the group.

"That figures, Snivy your secret weapon won't work on this Ducklett." Ash said as he pointed at the Ducklett wearing Hilda's hat. "Time to use Vine Whip/Leaf Storm Combination!"

Snivy nodded and did so. The combo attack was too fast for the Ducklett to dodge so she took the full brunt of the attack. The attack knocked her out cold. Ash managed to get Hilda's hat back and congratulated Snivy before returning her to her Pokeball. One down, two to go. Ash then picked up Hilda's hat and placed it in his bag.

"Deena use Attract followed by Leech Seed and Energy Ball!" Hilda said.

Deena nodded and did so rendering the Ducklett with Ash's hat unconscious.

"Time for me to capture this one!" Hilda says as she takes out a Pokeball. "Pokeball go!"

The Ball sucked the Ducklett in, hat and all it shook once, twice and stopped. Hilda had captured a Ducklett.

"Ducklett is mine!" Hilda said as she did a pirouette and wink. "Come on out Ducklett!"

Hilda released the Ducklett and asked it a question.

"Ducklett, could I please have my friend Ash's hat back?" Hilda asked as she thought of a nickname. "How about Dylan for a nickname do you like that cutie?"

The Ducklett nods and hands Hilda Ash's hat.

"Thank you Dylan!" Hilda exclaimed with a smile as she put Ash's hat in her bag. "Return."

With that Dylan the Ducklett was officially part of the family. Two down one to go.

The final Ducklett was using Scald and Ice Beam on the Sandile causing serious damage. However, Sandile managed to brush it off and sent Ducklett flying with a massive Stone Edge/Sandstorm combination knocking it out. Ash then took the sunglasses off of the Ducklett and motioned for Sandile to come closer. Sandile did so. Ash then put the sunglasses back on Sandile.

Ash and Hilda then realized they needed to heal Pikachu and Trinity quickly. Ash and Hilda rushed over to pick up their starters and looked to Sandile to see that he was worse for the wear. Hilda and Ash decided to take Sandile to the center to heal him as well. Iris also had to rush to the Pokemon center behind the future couple to the Pokemon Center so she could heal her Axew. Once all the healing was done Ash and Hilda put Pikachu and Trinity back on their shoulders and gave each others hats back. Oshawott then returns to Ash and Ash recalls it quickly after seeing that Oshawott really enjoyed himself in the water. Eventually, Pidove found the others and brought them to the Pokemon Center. Ash and Hilda were reunited with Scraggy and Tim respectively and recalled them. Hilbert then returned his Pokemon as well. Cilan also returned his Pokemon. Iris motioned for Axew to get back in her hair so he could watch the battle that she knew that Ash and Pikachu would want to finish from a comfortable place. Cilan and Hilbert also decided to watch the upcoming conclusion of the battle

Sandile and Pikachu then realized that they had a battle to finish.

Ash and Pikachu remembered exactly that and took their places opposite Sandile. So the combatants faced each other again.

Pikachu started off with Quick Attack. Sandile then sent Pikachu back with Stone Edge causing severe damage again. Sandile then used Dig and struck Pikachu with a bite attack. Pikachu is worse for the wear as Sandile is about ready to strike the final blow with bite. Seeing this as a good opportunity, Pikachu did a hand stand as his tail glowed and was surround by a ball of some sort. Forgetting that he had has his mouth Open, Sandile tried to use Stone Edge again, but Pikachu fired and electric ball into Sandile's mouth. Sandile then took minor damage as it quickly stopped trying to bite Pikachu because of his tongue being numb from the attack. Ash couldn't figure out what attack Pikachu had just used.

Cilan told him that Pikachu had just learned Electro Ball. Sandile took a step back because he was caught off guard. He quickly composed himself and began to glow white.

"Could that be?" Hilda asks.

"Is Sandile... Hilbert continues.

"...evolving?" Cilan inquires.

"Looks like it. " Iris remarked.

As soon as the white glow clears Krokorok is standing where Sandile once did. He then charges at Pikachu and executes Stone Edge again. Pikachu deflects it with his newly learned Electro Ball. The battle goes back and forth until they are finally worn out. Krokorok tries one last Stone Edge, but the move is deflected by Electro Ball.

This surprises our heroes to no end. As the match ended up at a stand still. There was no winner , so it was declared a draw. Pikachu and Krokorok shook hand or paws or whatever they are called and smiled at each other knowing that they each had a strong rival now. Ash promised Krokorok that they would meet again and that him and Pikachu will win next time.

Krokorok gives a thumbs up and uses dig again and heads off on his way. As the sun sets, Ash and Company continue their way to Castelia City.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning after camping out for the night...<strong>_

* * *

><p>As Ash and Company approach the Skyarrow Bridge they are blocked by a Gothitelle. This Gothitelle takes our heroes back in time to while the Skyarrow Bridge was being constructed and they had to use the ferry to get across. For a while the events went into an endless loop until the Gothitelle was reunited with its trainer after several years. They eventually managed to get across the bridge to Castelia City.<p>

Our heroes and heroines ended up staying the night in the Pokemon Center so Ash and Hilda could think up a strategy against Burgh. Eventually everyone fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The following day...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Company woke up to a sound that really bugged them. They went to check out the noise only to find that something had caused a lot of Venipede to take over Castelia City. The group had to split up to round up the Venipede, Ash then ran into Trip again but decided not to battle him just yet. Everyone then managed to send the Venipede to the center of the City. As Ash has his Pidove battle the Venipede, Trip makes fun of him because Ash still had a measly Pidove. This annoys Ash to no end as well as annoying Pidove so much that she gives out a large caw and begins to glow and grow. As the glow subsides, Tranquill is standing in place of the Pidove that Ash once knew. The newly evolved Tranquill battles her way through the hoard of Venipede as she sends them to the center of the city. Now with all the Venipede rounded up, Officer Jenny arrives on the scene and tells Ash and company about something happening in the Desert Resort. Professor Juniper also arrives as well. They find out that some unauthorized Excavation was happening in the Desert Resort. Something was telling Ash that he needed to go with Professor Juniper and Officer Jenny, but first he needed to trade out his team. He spoke to his team and they understood that they needed to spend some time at Juniper's Lab. Juniper said it was okay and that her aide's would take care of the Pokemon that Ash was going to send. So before they took off for the Desert Resort, Ash sent every Unova Pokemon he had to Juniper's Lab via a Pokeball transport at the Pokemon Center. He only kept Pikachu because at the moment Pikachu was the strongest. He then had Professor Oak transport some of his stronger Pokemon.<p>

"Yes that's right Professor, I would like Snorlax, Gible, Charizard, and Torterra. I still have Pikachu with me so that makes five and I have a feeling on another one I want to use.." Ash said to Professor Oak.

"Right away Ash." Professor Oak said as he transported the Pokemon that Ash requested.

"Thanks Professor." Ash said as he cut the channel after receiving the Pokemon.

"So Ash, have you finished picking out what ones you are going to have?" Hilda asked as she placed her arm around him a quick peck on his cheek. She then noticed that she smudged lipstick on his face and took out a moisty-nap and wiped it off.

"I have one more call to make." Ash said as he motioned for Hilda to step back a little bit. While the two would eventually become serious, they didn't want to rush into things at all. It was the best for their friendship that they didn't rush head first into a serious dating relationship.

"Hey Ash it's been a while how are you doing?" The older man asks.

"It's nice to see you again McCann." Ash said. "I would like to use Gliscor if I could. I am in Unova so he won't be able to fly here. Could you transport him here for me?"

"Sure, by the way you can keep him if you want to." McCann says. "I have taught him all I can teach him. Your Gliscor will be glad to see you. Transporting now."

Ash receives the Pokeball containing Gliscor and thanks McCann as he cuts the channel. He then clips the Pokeball onto his belt.

"Well, Hil." Ash said as he gave Hilda a quick peck on her cheek. "We are ready to go."

"Right." Hilda said walked next to her childhood friend. "We have to investigate this disturbance."

When Ash and Hilda arrived, they noticed Cilan, Iris and Hilbert just sitting at a table.

"Aren't you guys coming with us?" Ash asked. "We could probably use your help."

"I think we will stay here and help Burgh with the Venipede. Besides Officer Jenny said she only has room for two of us." Cilan said.

"Yeah Ash, you two said you wanted to spend some time together alone on some occasions," Iris said matter-of-factly, "we will come to help you if you need it, you have our X-transceiver numbers.

"So I think that you and Ash should go Sis." Hilbert said. "We will be waiting for you when you get back."

Ash and Hilda nodded and headed to the helicopter.

"I think we should get going now." Professor Juniper announced.

"We have to get there and fast!" Officer Jenny said. "So come on!"

Ash and Hilda nodded and got quickly into the helicopter and headed off to the Desert Resort.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the skies near the resort...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Giovanni sir." The pilot of the plane said. "We are on direct course we should be arriving in Unova shortly."<p>

"Excellent." Giovanni cackled. "This is for the glory of Team Rocket."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in a makeshift base in the Desert Resort...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"My lord N." Ghetsis said. "We need to prepare things. It's time we showed those Rocket Rejects who the best team in Unova is."<p>

"Exactly." N said. "The time has come to release our will onto the public of Unova. Team Rocket will not be able to stop us."

The other six sages nodded in agreement with N.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a hidden spot in the Desert Resort...<strong>_

* * *

><p>The helicopter carrying Officer Jenny, Professor Juniper, Ash, Hilda, Pikachu, and Trinity landed.<p>

"We need to be inconspicuous." Jenny said as she gave everyone a cloak of a different color. A white cloak to Professor Juniper, a blue cloak to Ash, a yellow cloak to Hilda, a brown cloak to herself as well as a green cloak , purple cloak and a red cloak to Ash and Hilda should Cilan, Iris and Hilbert show up. As Ash and Hilda put the extra cloaks away, a familiar character to Ash and Pikachu showed up in a black cloak. Ash immediately knew who it was.

"Looker?" Ash asked as he slipped the cloak over his clothes. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to help." Looker said. "Welcome to the World Defense Force Ash Ketchum and Hilda White. If either Team Rocket or Team Plasma succeeds in this mission, the world not just Unova is doomed."

Wow! The tension seems to be building. What will happen? Be on the look out to find out!

What will happen now? Be on the lookout to find out! As the story continues.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Next<em> _Time:_** Ash and Company investigate the disturbance only to find that Team Rocket and some other Team that are dressed in Medieval clothing show up. Who is the mysterious other team? Will Ash and company be able to stop them? Only time will tell. Be on the lookout!

**_Next Time on Pokemon Black & White - __Episode 14: Team Rocket Vs Team Plasma!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Author's Note:_** I figured I would create my own story and plot for Pokemon Black & White as well as Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies. I do hope you all enjoy this Read and review. This is a blast to write. There aren't enough Othelloshipping stories! Thank you for all of your support everybody! I really didn't expect to make this chapter this long, but it is what it is. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy! ~Later On, AshK

_**Special Author's Notes: **_Occasionally I will include these at the end of an Episode. This is usually included when I introduce something that wasn't in the original Anime. So here is the third of such special notes:

I really couldn't figure out a way to adapt this canon episode to include Hilbert and Hilda along with Iris. So I wrote my own version. I hope you enjoy it. I also hope you like the twist I put at the end of this chapter.

Thanks for all of your support ~AshK1980


	14. 014: Team Rocket Vs Team Plasma!

_**Pokemon Black & White**_

_**_**_____**_**_**_**_**_Episode 014: Team Rocket Vs Team Plasma!_**  
><em>**_**_**_**_____**_**_

_**Pairing:**_ Othelloshipping

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening...<br>**_

* * *

><p>Pokemon Black &amp; White Theme plays. Also during the credits, it shows Ash's other Pokemon as well as the Pokemon from Unova.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The following day after the battle royale with a Ducklett Trio and the evolution of the sunglassed Sandile into the sunglassed Krokorok...<br>**_

* * *

><p>Ash and Company woke up to a sound that really bugged them. They went to check out the noise only to find that something had caused a lot of Venipede to take over Castelia City. The group had to split up to round up the Venipede, Ash then ran into Trip again but decided not to battle him just yet. Everyone then managed to send the Venipede to the center of the City. As Ash has his Pidove battle the Venipede, Trip makes fun of him because Ash still had a measly Pidove. This annoys Ash to no end as well as annoying Pidove so much that she gives out a large caw and begins to glow and grow. As the glow subsides, Tranquill is standing in place of the Pidove that Ash once knew. The newly evolved Tranquill battles her way through the hoard of Venipede as she sends them to the center of the city. Now with all the Venipede rounded up, Officer Jenny arrives on the scene and tells Ash and company about something happening in the Desert Resort. Professor Juniper also arrives as well. They find out that some unauthorized Excavation was happening in the Desert Resort. Something was telling Ash that he needed to go with Professor Juniper and Officer Jenny, but first he needed to trade out his team. He spoke to his team and they understood that they needed to spend some time at Juniper's Lab. Juniper said it was okay and that her aide's would take care of the Pokemon that Ash was going to send. So before they took off for the Desert Resort, Ash sent every Unova Pokemon he had to Juniper's Lab via a Pokeball transport at the Pokemon Center. He only kept Pikachu because at the moment Pikachu was the strongest. He then had Professor Oak transport some of his stronger Pokemon.<p>

"Yes that's right Professor, I would like Snorlax, Gible, Charizard, and Torterra. I still have Pikachu with me so that makes five and I have a feeling on another one I want to use.." Ash said to Professor Oak.

"Right away Ash." Professor Oak said as he transported the Pokemon that Ash requested.

"Thanks Professor." Ash said as he cut the channel after receiving the Pokemon.

"So Ash, have you finished picking out what ones you are going to have?" Hilda asked as she placed her arm around him and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. She then noticed that she smudged lipstick on his face and took out a moisty-nap and wiped it off.

"I have one more call to make." Ash said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and dialed a certain number.  
>An older guy picks up the phone.<p>

"Hey Ash it's been a while how are you doing?" The older man asks.

"It's nice to see you again McCann." Ash said. "I would like to use Gliscor if I could. I am in Unova so he won't be able to fly here. Could you transport him here for me?"

"Sure, by the way you can keep him if you want to." McCann says. "I have taught him all I can teach him. Your Gliscor will be glad to see you. Transporting now."

Ash receives the Pokeball containing Gliscor and thanks McCann as he cuts the channel. He then clips the Pokeball onto his belt.

"Well, Hil." Ash said as he gave Hilda a quick peck on her cheek. "We are ready to go."

"Right." Hilda said as she linked hands with her childhood friend. "We have to investigate this disturbance."

When Ash and Hilda arrived, they noticed Cilan, Iris and Hilbert just sitting at a table.

"Aren't you guys coming with us?" Ash asked. "We could probably use your help."

"I think we will stay here and help Burgh with the Venipede. Besides Officer Jenny says she only has room for two of us." Cilan said.

"We will help calm things down here," Iris said to her friend sitting next to Hilbert and Cilan.

"So I think that you and Ash should go Sis." Hilbert said. "We will be waiting for you when you get back."

Ash and Hilda nodded and headed to the helicopter.

"I think we should get going now." Professor Juniper announced.

"We have to get there and fast!" Officer Jenny said. "So come on!"

Ash and Hilda nodded and got quickly into the helicopter and headed off to the Desert Resort.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the skies near the resort...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Giovanni sir." The pilot of the plane said. "We are on direct course we should be arriving in Unova shortly."<p>

"Excellent." Giovanni cackled. "This is for the glory of Team Rocket."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in a makeshift base in the Desert Resort...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"My lord N." Ghetsis said. "We need to prepare things. It's time we showed those Rocket Rejects who the best team in Unova is."<p>

"Exactly." N said. "The time has come to release our will onto the public of Unova. Team Rocket will not be able to stop us."

The other six sages nodded in agreement with N.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a hidden spot in the Desert Resort...<strong>_

* * *

><p>The helicopter carrying Officer Jenny, Professor Juniper, Ash, Hilda, Pikachu, and Trinity landed.<p>

"We need to be inconspicuous." Jenny said as she gave everyone a cloak of a different color. A white cloak to Professor Juniper, a blue cloak to Ash, a purple cloak to Hilda, a brown cloak to herself as well as a green cloak, a purple cloak, and a red cloak to Ash and Hilda should Cilan, Iris, and Hilbert show up. As Ash and Hilda put the extra cloaks away, a familiar character to Ash and Pikachu showed up in a black cloak. Ash immediately knew who it was.

"Looker?" Ash asked as he slipped the cloak over his clothes. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to help." Looker said. "Welcome to the World Defense Force Ash Ketchum and Hilda White. If either Team Rocket or Team Plasma succeeds in this mission, the whole entire world, not just Unova, is doomed."

Ash, Hilda, Jenny, Looker, and Juniper ate a nice dinner and then settled down for the night. Tomorrow was a big battle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Hilda were the first ones to wake up as usual. They decided that they would prepare breakfast for everybody. The temporary building they were in had electric, heat, air, and running water. Evidently they found an underground well when they built this building and tapped into it. The electricity came from a generator behind the building. They had access to the internet since their X-Transceivers also functioned as wirless hotspots. There was no television though. There was also a four-burner stove that had its own gas source which was a propane tank. Ash and Hilda set up to prepare breakfast and began to cook for everyone that was in their party.<p>

Ash and Hilda went to work preparing Breakfast. Once it was complete they waited patiently for everyone else in their group to get up. Officer Jenny and Professor Juniper were the first ones to the table. The smells of a delicious Breakfast brought them out of their slumber.

"Wow!" Officer Jenny exclaimed as she entered the communal table for meals. "You two really outdid yourself. You didn't have to cook for all of us."

"Thank you so much!" Professor Juniper exclaimed. "It smells delicious!"

"You are both very welcome." Hilda remarked as she poured milk and juice into the glasses at every spot. "It would be best to wait for Looker to wake up."

"It would be rude to eat without him." Ash said.

"Pika Pika! Tepi Tepig!" Pikachu and Trinity exclaimed in agreement.

Officer Jenny and Professor Juniper nodded in agreement as they waited.

Soon Looker came out sniffing the air and took his seat at the table.

"Smells delicious." Looker said. "So what did you cook?"

"Scrambled Eggs, Pancakes, Sausage, Bacon, and we also have a large assortment of delicious berries as well. Orange Juice and Milk for everyone." Ash said.

"Enjoy everybody." Hilda said as her and Ash fed each other.

With that Breakfast passed by uneventfully. Ash and Company cleaned up the mess that they had made and washed the dishes and utensils that they used.

Everyone quickly put their cloaks on and went out to see a battle royale between Team Rocket and Team Plasma raging on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Out in the battlefield known as the Desert Resort...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Giovanni was taking N on, while Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy were taking on five of the seven sages. The Rocket Grunts were taking on the Plasma Grunts. It didn't take long before both the Rocket Grunts and the Plasma Grunts were out of Pokemon and took to hand-to-hand combat. Looker sent out Arcanine, Ninetails, Magmortar, Rhyperior, Electivire, as well as Seismitoad to surround several Rocket and Plasma Grunts Looker then ordered all of his Pokemon to round the grunts up before they leave the resort. Soon all the grunts were arrested and put into several Police Vans as the Sirens whirred and took off. Looker then joined Officer Jenny, Hilda, Ash, and Professor Juniper on the battlefield. All of a sudden three girls in a yellow cloak, an orange cloak, and a pink cloak.<p>

"Come on out Starmie and use Ice Beam on Haxorus!" Yellow cloak said as she took on Gorm of the Seven Sages.

"Mamoswine Spooooottttliiiiighhhtt! Use Ice Shard on that Druddigon!" Pink cloak said as she took on Zinzolin.

"Glaceon take the stage! Use Blizzard on Serperior!" Orange cloak said as she took on Rood's Serperior.

Looker had managed to stop the battle between Team Rocket and the five sages leaving Team Rocket to try and find a meteorite they had come to look for.

Giovanni managed to defeat N since he didn't have the dragon he was looking for yet.

"This battle is yours for today Giovanni, but I will return and destroy you!" N said as he vanished somewhere.

"Excellent now it's time to take over the Unova Region! Nidoking use Horn Drill on the ground to dig." Giovanni said.

"Oh so you are the mysterious Giovanni leader of Team Rocket." Ash said as he took out one of his Pokeballs. "I challenge you to a one on one battle! Torterra I choose you!"

"I should've known that your mom would let you go on a journey with Pokemon!" Giovanni said as her told Nidoking to change his attack to Torterra.

"How do you know about my mom?" Ash asked. "Torterra use Frenzy Plant on Nidoking."

"Because my son, I helped bring you into this world." Giovanni said, "I am your father!"

"Noooooo!" Ash said as he mimicked Luke Skywalker. "I don't care if you are anyone's dad! I will not let you get away with trying to take over Unova! Torterra full power on that Frenzy Plant!"

"Dodge it Nidoking." Giovanni said.

Nidoking tried to dodge, but he was wrapped up in the vines of the Frenzy Plant Attack. Eventually Nidoking was knocked out, and having exhausted his supply of Pokemon in the battle with N, he had no more Pokemon.

"I will get you for this my son!" Giovanni cackled. "I will not let this go un-avenged!"

With that Giovanni threw out a smoke ball and he too had vanished but not before giving the retreat command.

"Team Rocket retreat, we are outnumbered and out-classed here. We will come back some other time with reinforcements!" Giovanni said.

Team Rocket was about to activate their jetpacks that were deployed, but were quickly stopped by Snorlax, Gible, Torterra, Charizard, Gliscor, and yes even Pikachu!

"Let's help Team Rocket get out of here! Gible Draco Meteor, Snorlax Hyper Beam, Gliscor Giga-Impact, Charizard Blast Burn, Torterra use Leaf Storm, Pikachu Thunder!" Ash ordered all of his Pokemon at once.

The attacks hit the jetpacks of the remaining Team Rocket Members.

They were then sent into the sky and are now...

"Team Rocket is Blasting off again!" Team Rocket said just as they were caught by Dr. Zager in his Chinook Helicopter. With that Team Rocket Bruised and broken flew off into the horizon.

"Jenny, Looker, Professor Juniper." Ash started.

"Head back to Castelia City to make sure everyone is okay." Hilda finished.

"Are you two sure?" Looker asked. "There are seven of them and only five of you."

"Looker and I should at least stay here." Officer Jenny said as she was about ready to release her Stoutland.

"We can handle this, you guys get to Castelia City to check on things." Yellow cloak said.

Jenny and Looker nodded as three more people moved in to help out with the remaining tough Grunts that had a Krookodile. One was wearing a gray cloak and had called out a Blastoise, one was wearing dark brown cloak and had a Steelix at the ready. The final one was wearing golden brown cloak and had a Tyranitar. It was eight against eight including the remaining Grunt with the Krookodile. The group of trainers had to keep Team Plasma from leaving. So far it was working. Ghetsis squared off against Ash with a Hydreigon, Bronius squared off against Gray cloak with an Emboar, Ryoku squared off against Golden Brown Cloak with an Unfezant. Giallo squared off against dark brown cloak with Cryogonal. Hilda was up against the remaining Plasma Grunt with the Krookodile with her Ducklett.

"Ducklett Scald!" Hilda said.

"Gible use Draco Meteor!" Ash said after he returned all of his other Pokemon.

"Steelix use Iron Tail!" Dark brown cloak said.

"Cruz use Stone Edge!" Golden Brown cloak said.

"Blastoise use Hydro Cannon!" Gray cloak said.

"Mamoswine keep using Ice Shard!" Pink cloak said.

"Starmie keep on on using Ice Beam!" Yellow cloak said.

"Now it's time to wrap this up Glaceon!" Orange cloak said. "Use Blizzard!"

All eight attacks hit in rapid succession knocking all the Pokemon of Team Plasma out.

N showed up with a giant blimp with the Plasma shield on it and lowered a ladder.

"My sages, this battle is lost." N said over the loud speaker. "We must quickly make our escape before they attack us again."

N then started to address the cloak wearing heroes.

"This battle is yours for now." N said over the PA system of the blimp. "But fear not kids, I will return with Kyurem thanks to me obtaining the Twilight Stone! Be prepared to face me once again later on in your journey."

With that, N pulled up the ladder that the sages and the remaining Plama Grunt had jumped up on after returning their beaten Pokemon and created a smokescreen. When the smoke cleared, N and Team Plasma were gone. The region of Unova was safe for now, but for how long?

Everyone returned their Pokemon, but not before Ducklett began to glow a white light.

The newcomers looked at the two Pokemon in awe.

"Ash look Ducklett is..." Hilda said as she removed her hood.

"Evolving!" Ash exclaimed has he finished Hilda's sentence.

Where Ducklett stood was now a Swanna.

"Thanks for the help." Ash said to their allies.

"But who are you?" Hilda asked curiously.

"You know us very well my friends." Yellow cloak said as she removed her hood revealing Misty. "We met in the Striaton Gym."

"Nice to see you again Ash." Pink cloak said as she revealed herself to be Dawn after she removed her hood. "Miss me?"

"Well, you certainly surprised me Ash by bringing back some of your older Pokemon." Orange cloak said as she removed her hood to reveal none other than May.

"Ash, so how is your journey coming?" Dark brown cloak said as he removed his hood revealing Ash's old friend Brock.

"So, what do you think about Cruz now old friend?" Golden brown cloak said as he removed his hood revealing Ash's old friend Ritchie. "I was wondering when I would get to see your Charizard again."

"Hey Ashy Boy!" Gray cloak said as he removed his hood revealing Gary Oak. "It seems you got into trouble again. It's a good thing we got here when we did or you would've lost!"

"Gary!" Ash said with an angry tick.

"Whoa calm down Ash, I was just kidding." Gary said. "So what do you see we change into our regular clothes and explore this desert?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, changed in their own tents, and set off. Everyone started digging and Ash came across Old Amber, Misty came across a Dome Fossil, Hilda came across a Plume Fossil, May came across a Claw Fossil, Ritchie came across a Root Fossil, Dawn came across an Armor Fossil Brock came across a Helix Fossil, Gary came across a Skull Fossil. It seems the Cover Fossil was buried deeper in ruins of Relic Castle so no one could find it, or could someone find it. A trainer with a scowl on his face that seemed to always be there managed to find the Cover Fossil deep within. This was none other than Paul who had decided to let Ash and the others deal with Team Plasma. Ash and company put their fossils in their traveling bags and started the trek back to Castelia City.

"I will show Ketchum." Paul said with a scowl. "He will not defeat me as easily as he did at Lily of the Valley."

Paul then snuck out and went off to train some more.

Ash and Company put their cloaks away having taken care of Team Plasma and Team Rocket, but only time would tell if they would stay gone. Chances are they wouldn't stay gone for very long.

"So can we watch your gym battle in Castelia?" Misty asked as she quickly texted her sisters to send something to Castelia Pokemon Center for her. "It would be interesting to see what Pokemon you use."

"I don't see a problem with that if Hilda doesn't." Ash said and then turned to Richie. "Congratulations on your Pupitar evolving into Tyranitar. I have a Larvitar myself."

"I don't mind at all Ash." Hilda said as she linked arms with him. "It will be nice to have people watching us again."

"Then it's settled, we will all go to the Castelia Gym together." Brock said.

"This is going to be interesting." Richie says. "Congrats on the Larvitar Ash."

"So ready for an awesome battle Piplup?" Dawn asked her first Pokemon.

"Pip Pip Piplup!" Piplup said as he nodded enthusiastically from his trainer's arms.

"Glaceon how about you?" May asked as she looked at her Ice Eeveelution. "Are you ready to cheer Ash and Hilda on?"

Glaceon nodded in anticipation at May's remark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Castelia City Pokemon Center...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash headed to the nearest video phone and called Professor Oak and told him that their battle in the Desert Resort was a success. He also told him that McCann said he could no longer teach Gliscor anything since he mastered all of the techniques that McCann himself could teach to Gliscor so he turned Gliscor back over to Ash. Ash once again transported all of his Pokemon except for Pikachu to Professor Oak and told Professor Oak that his Gible had gotten a lot stronger than he was before in the battle, and that Hilda's newly captured Ducklett had just evolved into Swanna. Professor Oak thanked Ash and congratulated him on the success of making Gible stronger and Hilda on her new evolution as the channel was cut. Ash then contacted Professor Juniper and had her transport his Sewaddle, Snivy, Oshawott, Tepig, and Scraggy. Ash and Hilda then join Cilan, Iris and Hilbert at the table only to be joined by Misty, May, Dawn, Richie, Gary, and Brock. They also give Cilan his green cloak, Iris her purple cloak, and Hilbert his red cloak.<p>

"What are these for?" Iris asked curiously looking at her cloak, she then noticed that it was the exact size for her.

"Well, you see we have been recruited into the Pokemon World Defense League because of our skills," Hilda said, then continued, "it seems that someone was watching us with a critical eye and chose us to take part in missions to save the world from Teams Plasma and Rocket."

"We gave them our word so we have to be on a constant lookout for any trouble caused by Teams Rocket and Plasma, as well as for any resurgence of Teams Galactic, Aqua, and Magma." Ash stated to the group of three sitting on the couch.

Cilan, Hilbert, and Iris nodded in acknowledgement and understanding.

"So Ash," Cilan starts. "Have you decided on which three Pokemon you are going to use?"

"How about you Hilda?" Hilbert asks.

Ash and Hilda nod in unison as they eat a well deserved victory snack. The rest of the day went by uneventfully as our two childhood friends and future couple went over their strategy in their minds.

Will Ash and Hilda get their third badge? Keep an eye out for more as this story continues.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Next<em> _Time:_** It's time for the long awaited Castelia Tag Battle between Ash and Hilda and Burgh. Will Ash and Hilda win? Only time will tell.

**_Next Time on Pokemon Black & White - __Episode 015: Battling for the Love of Bug Types!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Author's Note:_** I figured I would create my own story and plot for Pokemon Black & White as well as Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies. I do hope you all enjoy this Read and review. This is a blast to write. There aren't enough Othelloshipping stories! Thank you for all of your support everybody! I really didn't expect to make this chapter this long, but it is what it is. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy! ~Later On, AshK

_**Special Author's Notes: **_Since they never showed these two Episodes I sort of winged it. Sorry if it wasn't very good. It was hard to think of how to write this one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget about my Poll question. Don't forget, your vote counts!

Thanks for all of your support ~AshK1980


	15. 015: Battling 4 Luv of Bug Types & More!

_**Pokemon Black & White**_

_**_**_____**_**_**_**_**_**_Episode 015: Battling for the Love of Bug-Types and More!_**_**  
><em>**_**_**_**_____**_**_

_**Pairing:**_ Othelloshipping

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Hilda defeated Teams Rocket and Plasma with the help of Misty, Dawn, May, Brock, Gary, and Ritchie. There was no telling when or if those two teams would be back, and if they do come back whether or not they will be back with reinforcements. Ash and his friends went exploring Relic Castle and came across several fossils. Ash obtained Old Amber, Misty obtained a Dome Fossil, Brock obtained a Helix Fossil, Hilda obtained a Plume Fossil. The rest of the group also obtained fossils as well. Dawn obtained an Armor Fossil, May obtained a Claw Fossil, Ritchie obtained a Root Fossil, and Gary obtained a Skull Fossil. Sure enough, Paul showed up and obtained a Cover Fossil and swore he would beat Ash Ketchum next time they battled. With the newly obtained fossils, Ash and Company headed to the Castelia Pokemon Center.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Castelia City Pokemon Center...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash headed to the nearest video phone and called Professor Oak and told him that their battle in the Desert Resort was a success. He also told him that McCann said he could no longer teach Gliscor anything since he mastered all of the techniques that McCann himself could teach to Gliscor so he turned Gliscor back over to Ash. Ash once again transported all of his Pokemon except for Pikachu to Professor Oak and told Professor Oak that his Gible had gotten much stronger and that Hilda's newly captured Ducklett had just evolved into Swanna. Professor Oak thanked Ash and congratulated him on how much stronger Gible had gotten and Hilda on the evolution of her Ducklett as the channel was cut. Ash then contacted Professor Juniper and had her transport his Sewaddle, Snivy, Oshawott, Tepig, and Scraggy. Ash and Hilda then join Cilan, Iris and Hilbert at the table only to be joined by Misty, May, Dawn, Ritchie, Gary, and Brock. The two also gave their friends the cloaks that Looker had recently given them. Ash gave Cilan his green cloak and Hilbert his red cloak, while Hilda gave Iris the purple cloak. Hilda and Ash explained all about the Pokemon World Defense Alliance and told Cilan, Iris, and Hilbert all about the battle in the Desert Resort. They also told the group about the fossils they got from digging.<p>

"So Ash," Cilan starts. "Have you decided on which three Pokemon you are going to use?"

"How about you Hilda?" Iris asked curiously while Hilbert just looked on.

Ash and Hilda nod in unison as they eat a well deserved victory snack. The rest of the day went by uneventfully as our two main heroes went over their strategy in their minds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning in the lobby...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hilbert, " Gary started, "Is everyone here in Castelia City safe?"<p>

Hilbert nodded and said that the Venipede were sent back to the Desert Resort after the crisis was over.

"Um guys," Hilbert said. "I am a bit further behind than I thought. I just got a message from Cheren and he told me that he has just received his fifth badge from Driftveil Gym Leader Clay and is heading toward Mistralton City to take on Skyla. I am going to have to take off after we eat breakfast if I want to keep up with Cheren. Is that okay with you guys?"

"I don't have a problem with it." Ash said. "How about you Hil, Iris, Cilan would you mind terribly if Hilbert continued on his journey?"

"I guess not Ash," Hilda said as she smiled toward her future boyfriend. "As long as I've got you after so long I am happy."

"What do you mean after so long?" Misty asked with a bit of jealousy at the two conversing childhood friends and future couple in front of her.

"We traveled with Ash for over a year" May said with same tone of jealousy as Misty. "What makes you so special Hilda?"

"You better start explaining now!" Dawn said with the same amount of jealousy as the other two. "What does make you so special?"

"We have no time for a flashback we have to get to the gym so Hilda and I will tell you the condensed version of the story."(1) Ash explained to his former traveling companions, then continued, besides that though we did confess how we feel about each other, we are going to take it slow and not rush into anything serious. Too many things can go wrong when you rush into things."

"So basically, all four of you were supposed to start your journey from Pallet together?" Misty asked now losing the tinge of jealousy in her voice. Referring to Ash, Gary, Hilda, and Hilbert.

"You four grew up together?" May asked as she looked toward Hilda and Ash smiling and nodding. "You two were best friends since you were babies."

"So you promised each other that you would start your journey together?" Dawn asked as she the turned toward Hilda. "And you have liked Ash deeply all along? And it took you five years to finally get together?"

"That's about the size of it," Hilda said, then continued, "Also we aren't really completely together yet as we decided to take it slow since we just reunited about three months ago."

"It makes my three year friendship with Ash seem puny." Misty remarked as Brock nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we pretty much grew up together." Gary remarked. "Hilda and Hilbert's parents got a divorce and their mother got full custody of the twins."

"You two are twins?" The three former traveling companions chimed in surprise and then pictured Hilbert as a girl and a twin to Hilda.

Brock then chimed in. "I could definitely see the resemblance between you two."

Ritchie nodded in acknowledgement.

"That is so romantic, two star-crossed lovers reuniting after so long and after being so far away." Misty remarked in awe. "Wow. Good for you two. Also it's good that the two of you are taking things slow. Have you two even gone on a formal date yet?"

Ash and Hilda shook their heads no at Misty's inquiry confirming what the two said earlier.

Dawn and May seemed to understand why Hilda was the one with Ash as a boyfriend and not them or Misty. Ash and Hilda had known each other their entire lives. Ash then got up from the table and made a call to Professor Oak as he sent his Scraggy to him to meet the other Pokemon that Ash had. Ash had a feeling that an old friend of his was going to show up and soon. Ash then returned to the table and waited for his breakfast to be served along with the others' meals.

Now that Breakfast was done, Hilbert said goodbye to his twin and to Ash as well as Iris, Cilan, Gary and the others. Now it was off to Castelia Gym for Ash, Hilda, Cilan, Iris, Gary, Misty, May, Dawn, Ritchie, and Brock.

Ash and Hilda paid for everyone's meals and went outside the Gym only to be greeted by a huge bird Pokemon with a crest of Red and cream colored feathers on its head that went all the way down to its upper back, black lines around its eyes pink talons with white nails, a small pink beak, a cream-colored underside, wings that were half brown half cream colored, white eyes with black pupils coming to a point at the beak and rounded out with red tail feathers. Also the feathers on its back were brown as well. Ash looked at the majestic bird as it landed. There was no doubt about it. It was an old friend of his.

"Ash what Pokemon is this?" Hilda asked as she readied her Pokedex.

"I would like to know the same thing," Iris said struck in awe at the majestic bird in front of the group.

"I know that bird!" Misty exclaimed happily.

"I would know that one anywhere!" Brock exclaimed as well, knowing this bird all too well.

Hilda pointed her dex at the bird Pokemon that was standing their majestically and it seemed to have what almost looked like a smile on its beak.

"Pidgeot, the Bird Pokemon the evolved form of Pidgeotto and the final form of Pidgey. By flapping its wings with all of its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees. Its native region is Kanto. Pidgeot can fly up to speeds of Mach 2 to attack its opponent quickly and accurately." The dex chimed.

"Oh wow!" Hilda said as she took out a Pokeball and wanted to catch it, Ash stopped her. "Hilda, this is my Pidgeot, I left with a bunch of Pidgey and Pidgeotto to defend against Fearow."

"Oh," Hilda said sadly quickly putting her pokeball away. "Wait a minute what's a Fearow?"

Iris decided to try for it after all either since she now knew that it was Ash's Pidgeot.

Once again Hilda's Pokedex chimed to life.

"Fearow, the Beak Pokemon and the evolved form of Spearow. It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights by using its sharp beak." The dex chimed. Hilda then asked the dex about Spearow.

"Spearow, the tiny bird Pokemon. It flaps is small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey." The Dex chimed and then Hilda put it away.

Pidgeot gave Ash a hug and pointed to the Pokeballs on his belt with one of its wings it also explained to Ash that one of the other Pidgeotto evolved, so it decided to come find him.

"Oh so you want to come with me old friend?" Ash asked as he pulled out the Pokeball he had originally caught it with all those years ago and pointed it at Pidgeot.

Pidgeot nodded happily and just stood there majestically.

"Pidgeot, welcome home!" Ash exclaimed happily. "Return!"

With that Ash and Company continued into the gym.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Gym...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Misty and the others went to the bleachers to watch Ash and Hilda. Ash decided to go first.<p>

Burgh asked Ash and Hilda if he could battle them separately so they could watch each other. They both nodded and accepted the opportunity. They need to perfect their solo battling skills as well as their tag battle skills.

"The first battle of the day will be between Hilda White of Nuvema Town and Burgh the Castelia City Gym Leader. It will be a three-on-three battle. Only the challenger can substitute Pokemon. Once all the pokemon of one side is defeated, the battle is over." The referee said. "Let the battle begin."

* * *

><p><em><strong> Battle Start- Cue awesome Black and White Pokemon Gym Battle music...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Come on out Karrablast it's time to battle!" Burgh said.<p>

"In that case, I choose you Dylan!" Hilda said as she released her newly evolved Swanna. "Start things off with Scald!"

"Dodge it Karrablast and use Fury Cutter!" Burgh exclaimed.

Karrablast managed to barely dodge the Scald attack, but still got grazed with it and was burned. Karrablast then attempted to use Fury Cutter, but completely missed due to the burn.

"Dylan use Aerial Ace on Karrablast!" Hilda said.

"Try and dodge and use Peck Karrablast!" Burgh said.

Aerial Ace hit Karrablast with no problem and knocked it out of battle. Karrablast was lying down on the floor with swirls in its eyes.

"Great work Karrablast, time to return!" Burgh said and sent out his second Pokemon. "I choose you Shelmet! Use Protect!"

Shelmet nodded and a shield surrounded it as it closed it's helmet.

"Dylan use Aerial Ace!" Hilda said.

Dylan nodded and executed it. Unfortunately due to Protect, Dylan missed. Hilda kept on attacking with Scald and Aerial Ace and kept on missing due to Protect of Shelmet. It was easy to see that Dylan was getting tired and couldn't fly as fast as it used to be able to.

"Now Shelmet, finish Swanna off with Mega Drain!" Burgh said.

Shelmet nodded and did so. Since Dylan was part water as well as flying, the grass attack did what it was supposed to do and finished Dylan off.

"Swanna is unable to battle, the winner of this submatch is Shelmet." The referee said.

"Oh no Dylan!" Hilda said sadly. "Don't worry you did an excellent job. Return you deserve a good rest. Come on out Tim I choose you."

Tim the Timburr came out raring to go and took a battle stance.

"Don't let your guard down Shelmet, this Timburr looks really tough. Start things off with Acid." Burgh said.

"Dodge it Tim and come back at it with a combination Low Kick, Rock Throw, Chip Away attack!" Hilda said excitedly.

Tim did so taking a chunk out of the remaining energy of Shelmet.

"Shelmet us Leech Life to recover some energy." Burgh said.

"Dodge the attack and use Dynamic Punch!" Hilda exclaimed happily. "This attack ought to work really well!"

Tim nodded and did the attack connecting with Shelmet. The connection of the attack caused Shelmet to be confused drastically.

"Shelmet shake off the confusion and use Giga Drain!" Burgh said.

Shelmet tried, but to no avail. Due to the confusion, Shelmet continued to hurt itself and eventually caused itself to faint.

"Shelmet is unable to battle, the winner of this submatch is Timburr!" The referee exclaimed.

"Yes alright!" Hilda exclaimed happily. "You did a great job!"

Tim nodded happily and started to glow and change shape.

"Hilda look!" Dawn exclaimed.

"It looks like Timburr is..." Misty continued.

"Evolving!" May finished.

"Awesome!" Iris exclaimed, then continued while running over to her friend and giving her a hug. "Congratulations Hilda!"

"Thanks Iris," Hilda said, returning the hug that Iris had just given her.

"Alright!" Gary, Brock, and Richie exclaimed happily.

Where Tim the Timburr once stood, Tim the Gurdurr took his place.

"Alright Tim you evolved!" Hilda exclaimed happily as she hugged her Pokemon and dexed it. "It also looks like you learned a new attack. Let's try it out against the next Pokemon from Burgh okay?"

Tim nodded and caught his breath.

Burgh watched the spectacle and sent out his final Pokemon for the battle against Hilda.

"Venipede! You're up!" Burgh said as he released the Venipede that he caught earlier it was the one that Ash and Company had taken care of before they went off to the Desert Resort. It then glowed and started to change shape into a round type cocoon. It had evolved into Whirlipede the Curlipede Pokemon.

"Oh cool now I have two Whirlipedes!" Burgh said. "Run down Gurdurr with Steamroller!"

Whirlipede nodded and did so.

"Tim use Bide and keep dodging it as much as you can!" Hilda said.

"Now follow the Steamroller up with another Steamroller and use Venoshock!" Burgh said.

Whirlipede did so and then sent a green slimy goop toward Tim. It hit hard and ended up poisoning Tim.

"Oh no Tim!" Hilda exclaimed worriedly. "Please be careful and do the best you can."

Tim nodded and did so.

"Show them your new move Tim! Use Rock Slide!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Dodge Whirlipede and use Steamroller followed by another Venoshock!" Burgh said.

"Oh no!" Cilan said from the stands. "Hilda is in trouble the power of Venoshock doubles if the target is poisoned."

"That's not a very good position to be in," Iris said worriedly looking toward her friend, "I hope Hilda will be alright.

"She will be fine," Ash said in regards to his childhood friend and future girlfriend, "She is a tough trainer I believe in her, as should we all."

"Oh no!" Dawn said. "Come on girls we have to cheer Hilda on! Time to Cheerleader up!"

Soon enough Dawn spun around and was in her Cheerleader outfit. Misty and May followed as they too were in their cheerleader outfits. Ash, Brock, Cilan, Gary, and Ritchie were in cheerleader outfits as well, but they were outfits that were mostly blue with red stripes and weren't equipped with skirts. Piplup and Pikachu joined in the cheering section as well and produced fans to help cheer Hilda to victory.

"I want one too!" Iris exclaimed feeling left, but not letting is show on her face, just in the tone of her voice, "Please tell me you have an extra one for me."

Dawn winked and smiled and spoke up, "Hey no need to worry Iris, I have one for you."

Out of her bag, Dawn pulled out another Cheerleader outfit and handed it to Iris. Iris gratefully accepted it and went to the restroom, after getting directions from Burgh, and came back a few minutes later clad in her Cheerleader outfit. She then smiled and spoke up toward Dawn, "thanks Dawn, I appreciate it very much!"

Dawn smiled and gave Iris the thumbs up sign. Iris then began to cheer along with the rest of the group.

Eventually all the running and dodging of Steamroller, with the added effects of the poisoning and the power of Venoshock being doubled, Tim eventually fell on the ground with Swirls in his eyes.

"Gurdurr is unable to battle, the winner of this submatch is Whirlipede." The referee said, however Whirlipede looked a bit worse for the wear as well.

"You did a great job Tim, come on back and take a nice long rest." Hilda said then looked at her starter. "Are you ready to finish this battle and earn our third badge Trinity?"

Trinity the Tepig nodded and took to the battlefield ready for battle while Whirlipede wasn't really energized enough for the battle.

"Can you continue Whirlipede?" Burgh asked worriedly.

Whirlipede just nodded and went back into the Steamroller attack.

"Dodge it Trinity and use Flame Charge!" Hilda ordered.

Trinity nodded and successfully dodged the Steamroller attack and executed the Flame Charge attack flawlessly seriously weakening the Whirlipede. She also managed to burn the Whirlipede as well.

"Alright! That is quite a burn you have there!" Hilda exclaimed happily. "Now use the Ember/Smog Combination attack we worked on before we got here!"

Tepig nodded as Whirlipede took damage from the burn. The combination attack was executed and weakened Whirlipede even more. Whirlipede was on its last roll.

"Now finish it off with Flame Charge!" Hilda exclaimed happily.

Whirlipede was then ordered by Burgh to dodge, but it couldn't do that. The Flame Charge connected and Whirlipede laid there with swirls in its eyes knocked out.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle." The referee said. "The winner is Tepig. Burgh is out of usable Pokemon so therefore, the winner of this match is Hilda White originally from Pallet Town, but currently resides in Nuvema Town."

"Alright!" Hilda exclaimed happily. "We just won this match."

Burgh then approached Hilda and offered her the Insect Badge, but Hilda said that she wanted to receive it the same time that Ash received it. Burgh understood as Trinity jumped on Hilda's shoulder. He also noticed it was getting dark.

"Um, I'm sorry but you will have to wait until tomorrow for your battle Ash." Burgh said with a yawn. "Besides, I'm sure Hilda wants to have the three Pokemon she used to battle me watch your battle tomorrow."

Ash yawns and stretches and rushes over to Hilda and embraces her in a little more than friendly type way, but not quite to the level of a romantic way.

"I guess we could probably battle tomorrow." Ash said as he and Hilda embraced in a hug and released.

Hilda and Ash looked into each others eyes and smiled as they nodded together and linked arms.

"We could all use a good rest." Hilda said as she looked at her friends that were cheering her on. "We all had a rough battle yesterday. We could all use a good rest."

With that everyone nodded in agreement and set off to the Pokemon center to check in for the night after changing back into their regular clothes. Everyone enjoyed a nice dinner and just silently watched TV in their rooms. Eventually everyone fell asleep. Ash and Hilda in their own room in separate beds and everyone else in their own rooms as well. The rest of the night went by uneventfully. Except for the fact that Ash and Hilda grew about 4 inches a piece overnight. It's a good thing that they wore their outfits a bit long. So Ash was now 5'4" tall and Hilda was 5'1" tall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash was the first to wake up and started talking to Pikachu quietly as not to wake up Hilda.<p>

"Pikachu," Ash said to his partner. "I know I said I would use you in my battle against Burgh, but I think I am going to use Pidgeot as my third Pokemon if that's okay with you."

Pikachu looks sad for a bit, but then realized that Ash probably wanted to see how much stronger the bird Pokemon had gotten. Pikachu then acknowledges Ash's decision and promises to cheer from the sideline with Hilda. Ash wanted to use Sewaddle, Tepig, and Pidgeot for his Gym Battle. Ash then went into the bathroom and took a nice relaxing, reinvigorating warm shower as he put his clothes on. He also noticed that he had gotten about four inches taller over night, luckily is outfit still fit him perfectly. His mom had a way of making it so his traveling outfits would stretch to adapt to his growing height. Ash then quietly went over to Hilda's bed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek just to wake her up. Hilda's eyes snapped open and she blushed and smiled at her childhood friend, she is kind of bummed because it wasn't as passionate as the first kiss they shared and it wasn't on the lips. However she realized they still had a lot to catch up on before they can actually become boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Good morning Ash, sleep well?" Hilda asked as she looked into Ash's Brown eyes. "I certainly did now that you and I finally revealed our feelings for each other and shared our first kiss, but I am glad that we aren't jumping head first into it like I thought we would."

"I slept even better than I normally due since we were in the same room. I already took my shower and got ready. It's your turn Hil." Ash says as he kissed her on the cheek as not to impede her path to getting up. "Don't worry, there is plenty of hot water left. I also have a question to ask you before we head off to the gym it's about my Pokemon team."

"Thank you Ash, I will see you when I get out." Hilda said as she grabbed her clothes and entered the bathroom. "Wow, Ash sure has gotten taller. I am still about three inches shorter than he is. "Does that mean I grew as well?"

Hilda then took a good look at herself in the full-length mirror in the bathroom and noticed that she was taller as well. It's a good thing her clothes were made of a stretchy enough material to adapt to her growth. Her clothes did seem a bit baggy last night. She noticed that they fit her a lot better now. Hilda then did her morning duties and came out ready for the day. She gently woke up Trinity and let her jump on her shoulder. Ash also let Pikachu hitch a ride on his shoulder as well. They then went downstairs to have breakfast only to be greeted by the rest of their friends who were already waiting down in the lobby for them. Ash bought everyone breakfast and they all ate in peace. Now it was off to the Gym for Ash's Castelia Gym Battle. However Ash asked his friends a question before they headed out.

"Um guys," Ash said as he sat down at the table and motioned for everybody to sit down as well, he then went on to ask his question. At first he was going to ask just Hilda what to do, but he decided to ask all of his assembled friends.

"What is it Ash?" Misty asked of her friend with a bit of concern on her face, then continued, "You can ask us anything we are your friends after all."

"I agree with Misty," May said with a nod of agreement with the orange-red-haired girl, "ask us anything we will give you an honest answer."

"No need to worry about that Ash," Dawn said while holding her Piplup on her lap, then continuing, "go ahead ask."

Hilda, Iris, and Cilan nodded in agreement along with Gary, Ritchie, and Brock. They were wondering what the Pallet Town native was going to ask them as well.

"I was thinking about using Pidgeot in my battle against Burgh, but then thought better of it," Ash said considering that Pidgeot may have been training and getting stronger as it was protecting those Pidgeotto and Pidgey from the Fearow and Spearow, then continued, "Pidgeot has a lot more experience battling than most of the Pokemon I have with me except for Pikachu. I just don't think it would be fair to Burgh, considering that this is only my third Gym in this Region. What do you all think?"

Ash's friends pondered for a bit and came up with a solution, they realized that using a powerful Pokemon like Pidgeot in this particular battle wouldn't be a good idea. Cilan was the first to speak up. "While I do like the new flavor that your Pidgeot will bring to a battle, I just don't feel it to be a necessary thing to do. Pidgeot could probably easily one-shot all of Burgh's Pokemon and your Unova team wouldn't get any experience. I say go with Tranquill instead, she just evolved, so she needs some development with her attacks."

"Our answer is the same as it was when you asked if you should use Charizard against Cilan," Hilda said, then continued, "Pidgeot is too experienced for your third gym battle, I would wait until later to see what your Pidgeot has learned, I agree with Cilan, give Tranquill a chance."

"I have to agree with Hilda," Misty said, then continued whil shaking her right index finger at Ash, "while it is nice to see Pidgeot back, it just wouldn't be right unless it came up against a fully evolved Pokemon, even then that's not a fair battle. I say use one of your other Pokemon to fight Burgh in addition to the ones you chose."

"As much as I would like to see Pidgeot in action because it's a very uncommon Pokemon here in the Unova Region," Iris started, then continued, "a Pokemon as experienced as Pidgeot in battle would just be overkill for Burgh's bug-type Pokemon."

"Well Dawn and I haven't seen Pidgeot in action either, but it just wouldn't be right," May said then continued, "do you want to have an unfair advantage against Burgh?"

"I agree with May Ash," Dawn said, then continued, "but no need to worry, you will do find I say what Cilan said give your Tranquill a chance to see what it can do."

Ash nods at the words of wisdom that his friends gave to him, he then pulled off Pidgeot's Pokeball and took it outside. He let it out and spoke to it.

"Pidgeot, it's nice to have you back and I am looking forward to seeing all of the amazing moves you learned while protecting the Pidgey and Pidgeotto, " Ash started, then continued, "I am going to have to hold off on fighting a gym battle here in Unova with you until I get further along. You have a lot more experience than Burgh's Pokemon do. You have been training so long since I left you in that forest to take care of the Pidgey and Pidgeotto, that you could probably easily one-shot all of Burgh's Pokemon and our new friends won't get to battle much at all, I'm sending you back to Professor Oak and I'm going to use Tranquill. Is that okay with you if I use her, just so she can get the taste of what a Gym Battle really is? I kind of want to see what she can do. You don't mind do you Pidgeot? I will call you back if I need you to fly Hilda and Me somewhere. I promise I will rotate you in when I can."

Pidgeot pondered while putting its wing to the bottom of its beak. It was a bit upset, but decided it was better to go with what Ash wanted to do. So it nodded toward Ash in acceptance.

Ash hugged his second caught Pokemon and smiled at it, then said, "Thank you so much Pidgeot, I promise I will bring you back from time to time so you can battle here in Unova. Now please return."

Ash then pulled out Pidgeot's Pokeball and recalled his bird pokemon. He then clipped it to his belt and headed back inside.

Brock, Gary, and Ritchie all silently agreed with Cilan's logic and the logic of the girls and nodded their agreement with said people to Ash. Ash understood and then took out his Pidgeot's Pokeball and used the button on his Pokedex to send it to Professor Oak, and then used another button on his Pokedex to bring back Tranquill from Professor Juniper's Laboratory. Once Tranquill had arrived, he clipped her ball to his belt and smiled, then said. "Welcome back to the team Tranquill."

Once all the exchanging was done, Ash, Hilda, Iris, Cilan, May, Misty, Dawn, Brock, Gary, and Ritchie headed for the gym. Fortunately, they arrived before Burgh did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Castelia Gym...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Hilda were the first ones to arrive and went to the Challenger's side of the field. Brock, Gary, Ritchie, Misty, May, and Dawn arrived in the stands shortly after that. Followed shortly by Iris and Cilan.<p>

"Hilda, will you take care of Pikachu for me while I battle?" Ash asked toward his childhood friend.

"Of course I will Ash," Hilda said as she reached out for Pikachu while sitting on the bench.

Pikachu nodded happily and jumped into Hilda's lap while Trinity was perched on top of Hilda's hat. Hilda didn't feel like putting on her cheerleader outfit and just decided to watch instead. However, Misty, May, Iris, and Dawn changed into their Cheerleader outfits and started to cheer for Ash. Brock, Gary, and Ritchie put on celebratory robes along with Piplup and had fans in their hands they were ready to cheer Ash on.

"Well, " Burgh started. "It looks like you guys beat me to the arena. Cilan, my referee took the day off, would you like to ref?"

"It would be my pleasure." Cilan said as he changed back into his standard traveling clothes and took the referee box spot. "This is a three-on-three battle between the Gym Leader of Castelia City, Burgh, and the Challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. The match is over once all three Pokemon of one side are unable to battle. Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

"This is going to be an epic battle!" Iris exclaimed happily, then continued, "Ash's battles always have an interesting series of events to them."

The other three girls that used to travel with Ash nodded in agreement with the purple-haired girl as they got ready to cheer.

"I choose you Sewaddle!" Ash said.

"In that case I choose Dwebble!" Burgh says. "Start things off with Rock Wrecker!"

Dwebble nods and executes the attack.

"Sewaddle dodge it and use Razor Leaf!" Ash said.

"Dodge and use Protect Dwebble!" Burgh said.

Dwebble nodded and did so.

"Sewaddle use String Shot to slow the Dwebble down!" Ash ordered. "Now use Bug Bite followed by Razor Leaf!"

The Razor Leaf connected knocking the Dwebble back. However Burgh's Dwebble was not tired at all.

"Dwebble us Shell Smash followed by Rock Wrecker!" Burgh said.

The move connected weakening Sewaddle a bit.

"Sewaddle, you deserve a good rest return for now." Ash said as he took up one of his other Pokeballs. "Tepig I choose you use Ember on Dwebble!"

Tepig nodded and executed Ember weakening Dwebble and eventually fainting it.

"Dwebble is unable to battle." Cilan said. "The winner of this submatch is Tepig!"

"Alright Tepig!" Ash said happily. "Are you ready to keep going?"

Tepig nodded and took a battle stance.

"Return Dwebble." Burgh said. "Whirlipede I choose you!"

"Tepig use Ember followed by Flame Charge!" Ash said.

Tepig revved up and charged at Whirlipede. The attack hit, however Whirlipede's ability Poison Point poisoned Tepig.

"Tepig can you keep going?" Ash asked worriedly. "I can return you and you can battle later."

Tepig just nodded that it could keep going.

"Try Flame Charge again." Ash said.

"What is Ash doing?" Misty asked a bit angrily. "Can't he see that Tepig is hurt."

"I know." May said. "Tepig needs to be returned and he needs to send out another Pokemon."

"Come on Ash!" Dawn exclaimed. "Can't you see that Tepig is poisoned call it back and send out another Pokemon!"

"Ash is such a little kid!" Iris exclaimed angrily at Ash keeping Tepig out to battle. She then glared at the trainer from Pallet Town with a frown on her face, "Tepig is hurt and Ash is still battling with it?"

"Girls calm down," Brock said while Gary and Ritchie agreed with him mainly to the three girls that have traveled with Ash before rather than Iris. "Ash seems to be a lot stronger than you give him credit for. Tepig nodded when Ash asked if he could continue to battle. That shows that Ash trusts in his Pokemon. Seriously you three? You girls should know that Ash never gives up until the end. You three traveled with him in your own region. Also you Misty traveled with him through the Orange Islands and Johto as well. You never gave up then, so why are you giving up now?"

The girls looked at how Ash was battling and realized that Brock was right. They then quickly changed into their Cheerleader outfits and cheered for Ash and Tepig.

Burgh could see that Tepig was on his last legs.

"Alright Whirlipede finish that Tepig off with Steamroller!" Burgh said.

Just as Burgh ordered it did just that and knocked Tepig out of the battle.

"Tepig is unable to battle," Cilan said, then continued, "The winner is Whirlipede!"

"Good work Tepig return," Ash said as he returned Tepig. "Now time for another go Sewaddle! Come on out and use Razor Leaf!"

Sewaddle came out and did so. The attack connected but didn't do much damage.

"Whirlipede use Steamroller!" Burgh said.

Whirlipede did so.

"Sewaddle slow it down with String Shot!" Ash said.

Sewaddle nodded and used String Shot to slow the Curlipede Pokemon down. However it didn't stop it from rolling over Sewaddle with Steamroller.

"Razor Leaf followed by Bug Bite Sewaddle!" Ash said.

Sewaddle did so. Whirlipede was weakened considerably as Sewaddle began to glow and change.

"Girls look!" Hilda exclaimed from her seat on the sideline behind Ash. "Sewaddle is evolving!"

The cheering girls looked on in awe as they watched the light die down. Where Sewaddle once stood, a brand new Swadloon took its place.

"Alright!" Ash said as he dexed it. "It also looks like you learned a new move! Let's try it out Swadloon use Energy Ball!"

Swadloon nodded and acknowledged Ash's orders. The energy ball connected with Whirlipede and weakened it considerably. It also helped that Whirlipede was a bit worn down from its battle with Tepig. Eventually it laid there on the battle field with swirls in its eyes.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle, " Cilan remarked. "The winner of this submatch is Swadloon!"

"Great job," Burgh said as he raised Whirlipede's Pokeball and recalled it. "Great job Whirlipede you deserve a nice rest! Return! I choose you Leavanny."

"A Leavanny?" Hilda said as she dexed the Pokemon. "Ash look out, that's Swadloon's Evolved form! You are in for a fight."

Ash nodded and understood what Hilda said.

"Swadloon can you go on?" Ash asked his newly evolved Pokemon.

Swadloon nodded and powered up an energy ball and fired it at Leavanny. The attack connected but caused minimal damage.

"Leavanny use Solar Beam to finish Swadloon off!" Burgh said.

Leavanny nodded and did so. It only took a second until Swadloon fainted from the direct attack.

"Swadloon is unable to battle," Cilan said. "The winner of this match is Leavanny. Each trainer is now down to one Pokemon a piece.

"Great job Swadloon!" Ash said. "Return and take a nice rest."

Swadloon was then returned and Ash pulled out a Pokeball that he held close to his heart. It was the Pokeball of the second Pokemon he caught and his third Pokemon overall.

"Okay girl," Ash said, taking out Tranquill's Pokeball, "Let's see how you will do in your first Gym Battle. Tranquill, I choose you!"

"Tranquill?" Burgh asked, then continued, "Let's see how you do with it."

Ash nodded and smiled. "This is the first Pokemon a I caught here in Unova. It just recently evolved in the battle against the Venipede. I want to see how she does in her first Gym Battle.

"What a wonderful flavor!" Cilan chimed. "It's Evaluation time, only I will do evaluate it quietly in my mind through observance. My vintage Pansage will help me if that's okay with you Burgh."

Burgh nodded and approved the request. It will make the match even more interesting.

Tranquill then cawed proudly as it took a ready stance.

"Tranquill! Start things off with a Sky Attack!" Ash said.

Tranquill nodded and glowed and went high up in the gym.

"Use String Shot Leavanny!" Burgh exclaimed.

Due to the fact that Tranquill was high in the sky and too fast for Leavanny the attack didn't even come close to hitting it.

Now, Tranquill stopped glowing and flew down at a fast speed and smashed into Leavanny seriously weakening it. Leavanny tried to attack but couldn't because it flinched. Tranquill then saw the state that Leavanny was in and realized what it had to do and fast. Ash then used his Pokedex to take a look at all the attacks that Tranquill had. A move glared out from the rest. There really weren't any moves that Ash hadn't seen before. And if the state of Leavanny was indication, it was apparent that it had taken a lot of damage already from Swadloon. Ash could see that it was on its last legs and called out for an attack to finish it off.

"Tranquill, let's finish this battle off with a bang!" Ash exclaimed happily. "It's time for you to use Air Slash!"

Tranquill nodded and flapped its wings as fast as she could sending out several blades all at one time chopping some of the leaves off of Leavanny and causing it to collapse. Effectively knocking Leavanny out for the count. Ash had won the battle for his third Unova Badge.

"A very remarkable flavor!" Cilan said. "It is easy to see that Ash and Tranquill are in perfect sync despite the fact that they just met not too long ago here in Unova. Oh what a refreshing scene, a trainer and a Pokemon in perfect sync after such a short time together! As an A-Class Pokemon Connoisseur, I hereby evaluate the link between Ash and his Tranquill with an A+ It is truly an honor to see such a Pokemon that many people don't really see as very strong take out a fully evolved Pokemon as only a middle stage Pokemon."

Cilan continued to ramble on about how special the link between Tranquill and Ash was when all of Ash's friends especially Hilda and the other girls just glared at Cilan and had scowls on his face. Cilan took note of this and realized he was the referee and looked toward Pansage. Pansage and Cilan nodded in unison as they both raised their left hands.

"Leavanny is unable to continue," Cilan said while Pansage nodded in agreement. "The winner of this submatch is Tranquill. Burgh is unable to continue battling, so therefore the match goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. Congratulations Ash!"

Tranquill cawed loudly and flew down to give Ash a hug.

"I am so glad you I brought you back my friend!" Ash said happily as he hugged his Unova bird back, then continued, I am going to bring you back to battle in a Gym Match again sometime. Good work girl, return!"

Tranquill nodded happily before being recalled.

Ash pulled out Tranquills Pokeball, recalled her and once again used his Pokedex to send her back to Professor Juniper, and recover Pidgeot for something that had to be done.

Hilda then ran up to Ash and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a bone-crushing hug! This made Ash cringe because he couldn't breathe.

"Hilda," Ash said , coughed, then continued, "I'm glad you're happy for me and all, but I can't breathe."

Hilda looked toward Ash and noticed his face was turning purple and immediately let him go and apologized, "Sorry Ash, I guess I just got overly excited about your victory."

"Hey no big deal Hilda," Ash said, then continued, "you and I are best friends after all just like my other friends and I are all best friends as well, but our friendship is becoming deeper and more special, but we still have to take it slow as to not ruin what we already have."

The other girls that Ash traveled with in the past happily went up to him, petted Pikachu, and hugged him in a friendly way. The looks on their faces immediately ordered Ash to take good care of Hilda no matter what whether the become a couple or just decide to stay best friends. Ash nodded sheepishly toward the other girls and smiled nervously. Though he was obviously nervous, the girls knew that he would take good care of Hilda no matter what their future may hold together.

"As proof of your victories here at the Castelia Gym, I proudly present the both of you with the Insect Badge." Burgh said as he offered the two childhood friends the badges.

Ash and Hilda took them proudly and presented them to their friends as they sent out their Pokemon and Trinity jumped off of Hilda's shoulder and landed on her feet.

"We just earned," Hilda and Ash exclaimed in unison. "the Insect Badge!"

All of Ash and Hilda's Pokemon celebrated with their trainers.

After placing their badges in their cases, Ash and Hilda went to the Pokemon Center with Cilan, Iris, and the others. Burgh followed them there as well wanting to heal his Pokemon.

"Ash, Hilda;" Burgh started. "The closest Pokemon Gym is in Nimbasa City. That is where you will find Elesa the leader of the Nimbasa Gym. She uses electric type Pokemon , so be sure to plan your strategy accurately."

Ash and Hilda nodded as they healed their Pokemon. Ash and Hilda then remembered what they wanted to do.

Ash sent out Pidgeot and sent Swadloon back to Professor Juniper.

Hilda and Ash went outside and then said that they would be back shortly.

The two childhood friends hopped on Pidgeot and flew off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nacrene City Museum...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Hilda went to the front desk and showed them their three badges. They then handed Lenora some fossils. Ash handed over Old Amber, and Hilda handed over the Plume Fossil. They wanted to revive them.<p>

Soon enough Ash and Hilda had in their possession an Aerodactyl and an Archen respectively. Hilda's Archen was female and she nicknamed it Archerina and then sent her back to Professor Juniper to get back Dylan. Ash then sent Pidgeot to Professor Oak's to be with his other Pokemon and then called out Aerodactyl to fly them back to Castelia City. Ash decided to keep Aerodactyl for the time being and bring back his Scraggy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the Castelia Pokemon Center...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Hilda had returned to the center only to find that Dawn, Misty, May, Gary, Brock, and Ritchie had gone back to resume their journeys through Unova. Only Cilan and Iris were left.<p>

"So shall we head off to Nimbasa City?" Cilan inquired.

"I here there are some exciting events coming up soon in that city," Iris said, then continued on, "I also here that they have a famous Ferris Wheel as well."

Ash and Hilda nodded as their journey continued on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On their way to Nimbasa City(2)...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash, Hilda, Iris, and Cilan encountered a fishing contest. Bianca of course came running by and knocked Ash into the water again. Bianca went to help Ash only to be pushed aside by Hilda who helped Ash out herself.<p>

"Ash, are you okay?" Hilda asked worriedly as she leveled an angry glare at Bianca. "What did you do that for Bianca? You need to watch where you are going!"

"S-sorry sorry sorry," Bianca said as she bowed. "I didn't mean to do that, I am just excited about a fishing contest that's happening shortly that's all."

"A fishing contest?" Hilda asked. "Do you want to give it a go Ash? Iris? Cilan?"

"I sure do, but first I need to dry off and get into some dry clothes." Ash said, taking off his hat and ringing it out. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and onto the ground and shook his fur out to dry himself off.

"Well, I will be waiting for you Ash," Hilda said as she smiled toward Ash, and waved. "Hurry back will you?"

Ash nodded and waved and smiled toward Hilda back. Ash rushed to the Pokemon Center, checked him, Hilda, Iris, and Cilan into the center and went to get changed after he was given the keys to their room. This room was a suite with two Queen Size beds, a small twin bed, and a fold-out sleeper sofa. This suite also had a washer and a drier in it.

Ash quickly put his clothes in the drier and changed into some dry clothes. As soon as the clothes that Bianca had gotten wet were dry, he folded them nicely and went back to the others.

He found out that everyone had registered for the fishing derby and were raring to go! Ash and Hilda took one area while Cilan, Iris, and Bianca took another. Also several other fishers were trying their hand at fishing as well.

Cilan transformed into a Fishing Connoisseur and started evaluating every single Pokemon he reeled in. Ash, Iris, and Hilda decided to put earphones on that had music blaring out of them to drown out Cilan's Fishing Connoisseur mode.

As the competition draws on, Ash, Iris, and Hilda take the Pokemon that they caught to the contest booth. Followed shortly by Cilan and Bianca.

The two contest agents take the Pokeballs containing the Pokemon that were caught for evaluation. Several trainers follow suit.

Jessie and James cackle silently along with Meowth as they take the full Pokeballs and replace them with empty ones.

Ash and Company find out that the whole competition is fake and discover that Team Rocket is behind it. Soon our heroes are locked in a battle with Team Rocket as Cilan continues to fish as does Iris and Bianca. This leaves only Ash and Hilda to take on Team Rocket. Ash sends out his newly revived Aerodactyl and challenges Team Rocket to a battle after he dexes Yamask. Hilda is using Dylan the Swanna against Team Rocket.

Aerodactyl uses Ancientpower on Yamask while Dylan continues to use Scald on Woobat. Eventually the Pokemon are knocked out and Pikachu paralyzes Team Rocket with a Thunder Wave Attack so they can't call forth their jet packs. Meowth also is paralyzed as well.

Aerodactyl then uses Steel Wing while Swanna uses Brave Bird. The two attacks connect as they send Team Rocket into the sky.

"Well." James says. "This is quite an unexpected turn of events."

"I tink we are still underestimating the twoip and the new twoipette." Meowth said as he flew through the sky along with his Teammates.

"It looks like Team Rocket is Blasting off again." Jessie said, but before a star can twinkle in the distance, Dr. Zager shows up and rescues Team Rocket with the Team Rocket helicopter. "Well we didn't blast off."

Jessie, James, and Meowth were relieved. Dr. Zager didn't say anything and continued to fly the copter.

Cilan the went to the shack that was left by Team Rocket after a Female Frillish released all the Pokemon that Team Rocket thought they captured. Cilan then reached for the fishing rod only to find that it was fake and broken.

Ash and Company then returned the Pokemon that were kept in Pokeballs back to their Pokeballs and continued their journey.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuing on their journey(3)...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Oshawott are training for their next battle. Things are going well until Oshawott loses his Scalchop. Ash and Company search all over for it and use a number of substitutions but Oshawott gets shocked all the time. Eventually, Oshawott finds the Scalchop. Ash is then challenged by a trainer that he has never met before. His name is Stephan. Stephan challenges Ash to a battle. The battle goes on for a short while and Ash eventually wins with Oshawott against Blitzle. From then on out, Ash and Stephan are rivals striving for the same goal to be Pokemon Masters and compete in the Unova League. Once Ash parts ways with Stephan, him, Hilda, and Cilan continue on their journey to Nimbasa City. With three badges in their possession, Ash and Hilda link hands and head off to Nimbasa City nearly leaving Cilan and Iris in the dust. Cilan and Iris eventually catch up with Ash and Hilda, and all four of them continue their trek to Nimbasa City.<p>

Where one adventure ends, another begins. Keep an eye out for more exciting Unova Adventures in: Pokemon Black & White.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Next<em> _Time:_** Ash encounters his Unova Rival once again. A battle will be fought between them, however due to problems with the aim of Oshawott's Aqua Jet all of a sudden, they decide to relax in a meadow after the battle. Most of the Pokemon are paralyzed due to a Stun Spore Attack from a Foongus, so Ash has to search for the cure. Cilan decides to go with him as Hilda decides to stay behind and take care of the paralyzed Pokemon. How will Ash's third battle with Trip turn out? Only time will tell.

**_Next Time on Pokemon Black & White - __Episode 016: Ash, Trip, Palpitoad & Stunfisk!(4)(5)(6)_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

**_Author's Note:_** I figured I would create my own story and plot for Pokemon Black & White as well as Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies. I do hope you all enjoy this Read and review. This is a blast to write. There aren't enough Othelloshipping stories! Thank you for all of your support everybody! I really didn't expect to make this chapter this long, but it is what it is. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy! ~Later On, AshK

_**Special Author's Notes: **_

_Here _are a few special Author's Notes:

(1) If you wish to read the full version of Ash, Hilda, Hilbert, and Gary's story, refer to the flashbacks in Chapter 10: Pokemon-Hatched to be Wild! to get the whole story.

(2) Episode #685(BW025) A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition wasn't really that relevant so I just briefly glossed over it. Didn't really think it was that important.

(3) Episode #690(BW030): Oshawott's Lost Scalchop, I decided to just briefly gloss over as well because it introduces Stephan. It also introduces to everyone just how precious Oshawott's Scalchop is to him. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter even the short little sections at the end.

(4) I will not cover the following Episodes right away because I am going to do a special Iris Arc and cover those episodes then:

_** Episode #686(BW026): Emolga the Irresistible!**_

_** Episode #687(BW027): Emolga and the New Volt Switch!**_

_**Episode #689(BW029): Dragon Master's Path!**_

(5) The following Episodes will not be covered at all or just glossed over:

_**Episode #688(BW028): Scare at the Litwick Mansion!**_

_**Episode #691(BW031): Cottonee in Love, or **_

_**Episode #692(BW032): A UFO for Elgyem**_

Why? Because those Episodes really aren't relevant to this story also three of the seven episodes focus on Iris and she isn't a main character in this story.

(6) The following episodes will be covered and I might even combine a few of them:

_** Episode #693(BW033): Ash and Trip's Third Battle**_

_**Episode #694(BW034): Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!**_- Because Oshawott forgets to open his eyes against the upcoming battle with Trip.

_**Episode #695(BW035): Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!**_- Because I feel it's very important to introduce a rival for Iris.

_**Episode #696(BW036): Gotta Catch a Roggenrola! **_

The preceding episodes mentioned will be covered briefly in Chapters 16, 17, & 18.

(7) Once I start a complete overhaul of this story, which I don't know when it will happen, I will cover every episode of the first Unova Dub Season with a bonus episode featuring my own version of the Team Rocket Vs Team Plasma chapter, which was chapter 14.

Thanks for all of your support ~AshK1980


	16. 016: Ash & Trip's 3rd Battle and More!

_**Pokemon Black & White**_

_**_**_____**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_Episode 016: Ash and Trip's Third Battle and More!_**_**_**_**  
><em>**_**_**_**_____**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to Misty, May, Brock, Gary, Ritchie, and Dawn cheering them on; Ash and Hilda go the Insect Badge from Burgh. They also resurrected the fossils they got from the Desert resort. Ash resurrected an Aerodactyl, while Hilda resurrected an Archen and named her Archerina. Now Ash and Hilda, along with Iris and Cilan are making their way toward Nimbasa City. The home of the next Gym Leader Battle for these two.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>On their way to Nimbasa City...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash, Iris, Hilda and Cilan encountered a fishing contest. Bianca of course came running by and knocked Ash into the water again. Bianca went to help Ash only to be pushed aside by Hilda who helped Ash out herself.<p>

"Ash, are you okay?" Hilda asked worriedly as she leveled an angry glare at Bianca. "What did you do that for Bianca? You need to watch where you are going!"

"S-sorry sorry sorry." Bianca said as she bowed. "I didn't mean to do that, I am just excited about a fishing contest that's happening shortly that's all."

"A fishing contest?" Hilda asked. "Do you want to give it a go Ash?"

"I sure do, but first I need to dry off and get into some dry clothes." Ash said.

"Well, I will be waiting for you Ash." Hilda said as she kissed Ash on the cheek. "Hurry back will you?"

Ash nodded and kissed Hilda on the cheek back. Ash rushed to the Pokemon Center, checked him, Hilda, Iris, and Cilan into the center and went to go change after he was given the keys to their room. This room was a suite with two Queen Size beds, one Super Single bed and a fold-out sleeper sofa. This suite also had a washer and a drier in it.

Ash quickly put his clothes in the drier and changed into some dry clothes. As soon as the clothes that Bianca had gotten wet were dry, he folded them nicely and went back to the others.

He found out that everyone had registered for the fishing derby and were raring to go! Ash and Hilda took one area while Cilan, Iris, and Bianca took another. Also several other fishers were trying their hand at fishing as well.

Cilan transformed into a Fishing Connoisseur and started evaluating every single Pokemon he reeled in. Ash and Hilda decided to put earphones on that had music blaring out of them to drown out Cilan's Fishing Connoisseur mode. Iris got the exact same idea because she was already extremely tired of Cilan's Connoisseur of Many Professions mode.

As the competition draws on, Ash and Hilda take the Pokemon that they caught to the contest booth. Followed shortly by Cilan Iris,and Bianca.

The two contest agents take the Pokeballs containing the Pokemon that were caught for evaluation. Several trainers follow suit.

Jessie and James cackle silently along with Meowth as they take the full Pokeballs and replace them with empty ones.

Ash and Company find out that the whole competition is fake and discover that Team Rocket is behind it. Soon our heroes are locked in a battle with Team Rocket as Cilan continues to fish as does Iris and Bianca. This leaves only Ash and Hilda to take on Team Rocket. Ash sends out his newly revived Aerodactyl and challenges Team Rocket to a battle after he dexes Yamask. Hilda is using Dylan the Swanna against Team Rocket.

Aerodactyl uses Ancient power on Yamask while Dylan continues to use Scald on Woobat. Eventually the Pokemon are knocked out and Pikachu paralyzes Team Rocket with a Thunder Wave Attack so they can't call forth their jet packs. Meowth also is paralyzed as well.

Aerodactyl then uses Steel Wing while Swanna uses Brave Bird. The two attacks connect as they send Team Rocket into the sky.

"Well." James says. "This is quite an unexpected turn of events."

"I tink we are still underestimating the twoip and the new Twoipette." Meowth said as while flying through the sky along with his Teammates.

"It looks like Team Rocket is Blasting off again." Jessie says, but before a star can twinkle in the distance, Dr. Zager shows up and rescues Team Rocket with the Team Rocket helicopter. "Well we didn't blast off."

Jessie, James, and Meowth were relieved. Dr. Zager didn't say anything and continued to fly the chopper.

Cilan the went to the shack that was left by Team Rocket after a Female Frillish released all the Pokemon that Team Rocket thought they captured. Cilan then reached for the fishing rod only to find that it was fake and broken.

Ash and Company then returned the Pokemon that were kept in Pokeballs back to their Pokeballs and continued their journey.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuing on their journey...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Oshawott are training for their next battle. Things are going well until Oshawott loses his Scalchop. Ash and Company search all over for it and use a number of substitutions but Oshawott gets shocked all the time. Eventually, Oshawott finds the Scalchop. Ash is then challenged by a trainer that he has never met before. His name is Stephan. Stephan challenges Ash to a battle. The battle goes on for a short while and Ash eventually wins with Oshawott against Blitzle. From then on out, Ash and Stephan are rivals striving for the same goal to be Pokemon Masters and compete in the Unova League. Once Ash parts ways with Stephan, him, Hilda, and Cilan continue on their journey to Nimbasa City. With three badges in their possession, Ash and Hilda l head off toward Nimbasa City nearly leaving Cilan and Iris in the dust. Cilan and Iris eventually catch up with Ash and Hilda, and all four of them continue their trek to Nimbasa City.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>As the journey to Nimbasa City Continues...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash and Hilda are walking next to each other as usual just catching up on what happened in their time in different regions very far away from each other. Ash then spots Trip training.<p>

"Hilda let's get to the nearest Pokemon Center," Ash said. "I want to exchange my team out. I think I will go with my original team that I had through Kanto and the Orange Islands."

"Sure thing Ash, let's show Trip what you can really do." Hilda said.

"What a couple of Little kids, thinking about nothing but Pokemon battling!" Iris exclaimed toward her friends while rolling her eyes, "Is that all you two ever think about? I know Trip is a jerk, but why must you always pick a fight Ash?"

"It's simple Iris, I want to do much better than I did in our last encounter, " Ash said to the purple-haired girl, then continued on, "he still looks down on Kanto Pokemon even though I already defeated him once with Pikachu, who at the time, didn't have access to his Electric attacks. Stop calling us little kids, we are both five years older than you!"

"Sorry guys," Iris apologized and hugged Ash and Hilda as an apology, which the two gratefully accepted.

Ash and Hilda let Cilan know where they were going and went off. Iris decided to stay with Cilan while Ash headed to the Pokemon Center with Hilda not far behind. Ash then noticed a couple of Pokemon on the horizon, one was floating in the nearby river, while the other one was flying gracefully with another Pokemon of the same type. This peaked Ash and Hilda's interest.

"Come on Hilda let's fly over the water and see." Ash said as he sent out his Aerodactyl. The two childhood friends climbed onto Aerodactyl and took to the skies.

Ash then spotted a Lapras and had Aerodactyl fly down closer to it. Aerodactyl didn't fly so close to the water that he might get wet and weakened but flew down just enough to get a good look.

"Hilda, that's my Lapras. I left him in the Orange Islands when I left and met him again on our way back to Pallet after the Silver Conference." Ash said.

"Who are those other two Pokemon that you saw?" Hilda asked her childhood friend, then continued without waiting for an answer, "It seems like you knew them."

"That is my Butterfree and his girlfriend. A pink one." Ash said.

"Wait a minute Ash, the few years that we were apart, I remember catching a pink Butterfree. We vacationed in Kanto and I released her because she found a Butterfree that had a scarf around his neck to possibly mate with." Hilda said remembering that one time they had vacationed in Saffron and where she had to release the Butterfree to breed.

"A Butterfree with a scarf around the neck?" Ash asked as he thought back to that time in Kanto with Misty and Brock right after they left Maiden's Peak to head to Saffron City. "Wait a minute Hilda! That Butterfree you are talking about is my Butterfree. The pink one is your Butterfree? Wow!"

"Ash you don't think that maybe..." Hilda said as she trailed off.

"Your Butterfree and my Butterfree met and left together?" Ash asked. "Um Hilda! Let's head back to land. Back to the beach Aerodactyl!"

Aerodactyl roared and nodded as they flew back. The Lapras had gone to the edge of the shore and shot an Ice Beam onto the land to create a trail where he somehow knew that Ash and Hilda would be. Then the two Butterfree having released all the Caterpie that they had given Birth to into the wilds of the Viridian Forest, Ilex Forest, Petalburg Woods, Eterna Forest, and Pinwheel Forest went to search for their trainers. They wanted to return to them.

As Ash and Hilda sat down at the end of an apparent Ice Track, Ash was confused where it came from. Then all of a sudden Ash heard a familiar cry "Laaaaaaaapppppraaaaaasssss!" The cry said as it literally tackled Ash and looked into his eyes.

"Lapras," Ash remarked. "Is that really you?"

The Lapras nodded as it licked his face.

Ash then sent out all of the Pokemon he had caught in Unova, that he had on him as well as Aerodactyl, and introduced them.

Ash then felt a gust attack coming from the sky and saw that his Butterfree, Scarf and all was there. Then the pink Butterfree greeted Hilda with a gust attack.

"Butterfree!" Ash exclaimed happily. "It really is you isn't it?"

Butterfree nodded.

"Pinkie?" Hilda asked. "Is that really you?"

Pinkie nodded and snuggled into Hilda's outstretched arms as did Ash's Butterfree.

Then Ash's X-Transceiver rang. It was Professor Oak saying that his and Hilda's status of # of Pokemon that can be carried at once has been increased from 6 to 12. However, they could only use six to battle with. The reason for the increase is because of their heroics in the Desert Resort. In other words, May, Dawn, Misty, Gary, Brock, and Ritchie could also carry 12 Pokemon with them if they wished to do so. This made Ash and Hilda so happy. Ash was excited as well. However they both decided to stick with the standard size as far as on-hand Pokemon for the time being. Aerodactyl understood what Ash wanted to do so he was happy to go back to Oak's Lab with the other Pokemon. Ash also sent Scraggy to Professor Juniper. He also recalled Tranquill. So Ash had Pikachu, Tranquill, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott on him.

"Will you guys wait here for me and protect Hilda?" Ash asked Lapras, Pinkie, and Butterfree. Pikachu decided to stay behind as well. Tranquill did the same thing.

Ash went back to the Pokemon Center to make a few calls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Pokemon Center...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ash was surprised to see that the Officer Jenny that was taking care of his Squirtle was at the Pokemon Center. With an extra Squirtle that now sported the round sunglasses of the standard squad. The Squirtle that had been Ash's Squirtle's assistant was sporting a pair of sunglasses identical to Ash's Squirtle's sunglasses.<p>

"Officer Jenny," Ash said as he acknowledged the current Jenny that was in front of him. It was the one that he met when he first got Squirtle. "Is that really you?"

Officer Jenny nodded and said she was in Unova for a Jenny convention and remarked that Ash's Squirtle wanted to return to him since they had found another Squirtle to add to the Squirtle Squad, and Ash's Squirtle's assistant was trained at how to be a leader in fire fighting. However Ash's Squirtle insisted that he keep his sunglasses, but talked Officer Jenny into getting the same type of sunglasses as he had for his apprentice Squirtle.

Ash found out that Squirtle wanted to return all along to Ash. However until he had trained his assistant, it was a no go. Now it was a go.

"I have to make a few calls and you can come with me again okay Squirtle?" Ash said then asked.

Squirtle nodded happily and gave Ash a hug. Ash then sent out the remaining Pokemon he had on him so they could meet his Squirtle.

They got along great Ash quickly returned them. He then sent the Unova Starter Trio and Tranquill to Professor Juniper. He then dialed up Professor Juniper.

"Hello, this is Professor Juniper." Professor Juniper said. "How can I help you?"

Ash then turned on the Video Phone Portion and talked to Professor Juniper.

"Could you do me a favor and send Tranquill, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott to Professor Oak?" Ash asked. "I'm sure Professor Oak would like to do some research on those Unova Pokemon I have."

"Sure Ash," Professor Juniper said, then continued, "what about Swadloon and Scraggy?"

"You can send them over there two if you want to," Ash said. "I am still going to look for more Pokemon to catch, but I am sort of hoping to show Trip my original team."

"Sounds like a plan," Professor Juniper said, while getting the Pokeball Transporter ready. "I will do so."

With that Professor Juniper cut the channel and did as Ash asked.

Ash then contacted Professor Oak to see if his Unova Pokemon made it okay. Professor Oak told Ash that they did arrive safely and asked what he wanted.

"Professor, I wish for you to send me Bulbasaur, Charizard, and Pidgeot." Ash asked.

"Sure thing Ash." Professor Oak said. "Also thank you for giving me the opportunity to study your Unova Pokemon. Let m know if you want me to send more of your Pokemon to you since you can carry twelve with you now."

"Will do Professor." Ash said as he just received the Pokeballs he requested. "I have received them Professor."

"Good Ash." Professor Oak said. "Now good luck with the rest of your Unova journey."

"Thanks Professor Oak," Ash said, then continued, "I will talk to you later."

Professor Oak nodded and cut the channel.

Trip was in for a big surprise. So Ash had Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, and Charizard on him. He had three spots left. He took out two Pokeballs that he kept for a long time as rememberance of his Kanto Pokemon Journey. He also had one other one that he could carry with him as well.

Ash then returned to Officer Jenny and brought out Squirtle's Pokeball.

"You sure you want to come back with me right?" Ash asked. "I mean, there is no turning back now. Are you sure?"

Squirtle just nodded and stood ready as he stowed his sunglasses in his shell.

"I think Squirtle is ready." Officer Jenny from Kanto said. "He wants to come back to you."

"If that's the case," Ash happily remarked. "Squirtle Return!"

With that Squirtle was returned and Ash bid a fond farewell to the Kanto Officer Jenny and returned back to Hilda and his old Pokemon friends. He was glad he could carry 12 Pokemon with him now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back with Hilda and the Pokemon...<strong>_

Ash returned with a smile on his face. Hilda knew something was up so she asked.

"Why the smile Ash?" Hilda asked as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Because of this!" Ash said as he pulled out four Pokeballs and threw them in the air. "Come on out guys!"

Soon out of beams of light emerged Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, and Pidgeot. Ash then turned to his Butterfree.

"Do you want to come back Butterfree?" Ash asked as he held up Butterfree's Pokeball. "I bet you have learned some cool new moves haven't you?"

Butterfree nodded. Pikachu then jumped up onto Ash's shoulder.

"How about you Pinkie do you want to rejoin me?" Hilda asked hopefully. "I missed you so much!"

Pinkie the Pink Butterfree nodded and happily posed with her mate.

"Return!" Ash and Hilda said in unison. Lapras looked a bit down, here he had come all this way, and Ash wasn't even going to take him back it had tears well up in his eyes.

"Lapras, don't cry," Ash said as he raised up Lapras's Pokeball, ready to call him back. "I still have room for you. Remember, I can carry up to twelve with me now."

Lapras nodded happily.

"Okay Lapras, Return." Ash said happily as he pointed Lapras's Pokeball toward his old friend. "Well Hilda let's go find Trip. He is probably talking to Cilan and Iris."

So Ash now has Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Charizard, and Squirtle.

Ash had decided to send Lapras to Professor Oak's to meet all the other Pokemon that he had caught over the years. He would definitely show Trip his other Pokemon at a later point.

Hilda now has Trinity(Tepig), Deena(Deerling), Tim(Gurdurr), Dylan(Swanna), Pinkie(Butterfree), and Archerina(Archen) on her. If she wanted to, she could add Trini(Tympole), Patrick(Patrat), Lily(Lillipup), and Phantom(Purrloin) to the mix but decided to keep her team of just six.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Trip and Cilan...<strong>_

"Where is my lazy rival?" Trip asked condescendingly toward Cilan and Iris. "And his loser Girlfriend?"

"Ash and Hilda aren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet," Iris said to Trip, then continued, "you really need to stop acting like a little kid and looking down on Ash. He has been training his Pokemon for a lot longer than you have, he has been traveling for five years. So stop acting like a little kid and grow up! Pikachu use Thunderbolt to bring Trip down a peg!"

Pikachu nodded and let loose a blinding bolt of electricity straight toward Trip, though he kind of cut it down a notch as not to hurt Trip too much, it's very unsportsmanlike to do that.

"We are right here idiot!" Ash exclaimed as he and Hilda ran up to the three next to each other. "I challenge you to a full battle."

"I suppose Iris told you that we aren't officially a couple yet," Hilda said to Ash's snobby rival, then continued, "that's going to be a long time before we actually become girlfriend and boyfriend..

Before Trip could respond two more Pokemon all of a sudden appeared wanting to reunite with Ash. One punched Ash in the back of the head while the other one just faded in and out from sight while laughing.

"Um Ash are those other Pokemon of yours?" Hilda asked curiously.

"They are so cute!" Iris exclaimed, while looking on in awe at the other two Pokemon that Ash once had, "Is that a Primeape and Haunter?"

Ash was rubbing the back of his head from the pain and then pondered for a moment. He then realized that it was two more of his old friends. Haunter and Primeape. Trip tried to capture both of them but the Pokeball didn't work.

"What those aren't wild?" Trip asked angrily. "Why are they here then?"

"Because they are mine." Ash said as he brought out two Pokeballs and returned them. He then transported them to Professor Oak's Lab right away as he had gotten a couple of messages on his X-Transceiver. One was from Sabrina the Saffron Gym Leader and the other one was from Anthony the one that was training Primeape. Ash stuck his earbuds in the Ear-phone jack and listened. He happily cheered and then told Hilda, Iris and Cilan about the two Pokemon they saw. So far his Unova journey had seen returns of his old friends that he had left somewhere so they could train.

"I will accept your battle request you no name trainer from the boonies!" Trip said.

"That's it Trip!" Ash said. "I am tired of you bullying me around. I am going to win this time!"

"That's right!" Iris exclaimed condescendingly as she sat on a rock.

"Whatever!" Trip said with an angry glare.

Unknown to Ash and company a certain trainer that seemed to have a constant scowl on his face was watching Ash and Trip set up for their full battle.

Cilan took the center.

"This is a full battle six-on-six between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Trip of Nuvema Town." Cilan remarked. "The battle is over when all Pokemon of either one side is defeated and unable to battle."

"I choose you Tranquill!" Trip said.

"Pikachu I choose you." Ash said.

"You still have that loser Pokemon?" Trip asks condescendingly. "Really, this should be another easy win for me! Tranquill use Air Slash!"

Tranquill nods and does the attack.

"Pikachu dodge and use Iron Tail!" Ash says as he orders his starter to attack.

Pikachu nodded and did so as he used his speed to run up to Tranquill and executed the attack.

"Air Cutter Tranquill!" Trip ordered.

Tranquill nodded and executed the attack flawlessly but it wasn't very effective at all.

"Pikachu use Thunder!" Ash said.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked and executed the devastating attack and knocked Tranquill out of the battle.

"Tranquill is unable to battle! The winner of this submatch is Pikachu!" Cilan said.

"Pikachu you did great! Take a good rest!" Ash said as he recalled Pikachu from the battle field.

"Tranquill return!" Trip said as he pulled out another Pokeball. "Timburr! I choose you!"

"In that case!" Ash said with a smirk. "Pidgeot I choose you!"

"Where did you get a Kanto Pokemon from around here. I thought you only had one Kanto Pokemon on you and that was your Pikachu." Trip said as he took a picture of Pidgeot who stood ready to go.

"Pidgeot and Pikachu are part of the original team I had for my journey through Kanto, Orange Islands, and Johto." Ash said. "He just came back and wanted to help me win the third badge, but I decided it would be a better course of action to give Tranquill some experience in battling gyms. Besides, Pidgeot is too strong and he would've taken out Burgh's Pokemon in one shot without breaking a sweat.""

"You only have three badges?" Trip asked with a chuckle. "I already have five badges you are so slow Ketchum!"

"Is that so?" Ash asked. "We will just see about that! Let's battle. Pidgeot start things off with Wing Attack on Timburr!"

Pidgeot cawed loudly and executed the attack knocking back Timburr and causing severe damage.

"Timburr! Use Low Kick on Pidgeot!" Trip said.

"Not to keen on Pokemon knowledge are we Trip?" Ash asked. "Pidgeot dodge the attack and use Sky Attack!"

Pidgeot nodded and flew up high into the sky. He then glowed as he then rushed down toward Timburr who was still trying to shake off the a missed Low Kick attack and wasn't paying attention and Timburr was quickly hit with a powerful Sky Attack. The attack knocked out Timburr as he laid on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Return Timburr!" Trip said as he recalled his muscular Pokemon. "Lampent I choose you!"

"In that case, good job Pidgeot return." Ash said as he recalled his old friend. "I will show you what a Kanto Pokemon is made of. Come on out Squirtle and use Hydro Pump!"

Out of the Pokeball emerged a blue turtle-like Pokemon. This Pokemon however did something unconventional. This Pokemon took out his Sunglasses from the Squirtle Squad in which Officer Jenny let the tiny turtle keep.

"Ha! What a wimpy Boonie Pokemon!" Trip said. "You think you are so special to put up an unevolved Pokemon up against a second stage Pokemon like Lampent? Don't make me laugh! Lampent use Wil-O-Wisp.

"What an idiot!" Ash said "Hydro Pump now Squirtle."

"Squirtle Squirtle!"(Translation: Right Ash.) Squirtle said as he withdrew into his shell and sent Jets of water out all over the place pushing back the Wil-o-wisp easily and damaging Lampent significantly. Forget significantly, Lampent was sent down on the ground and ended up with swirls in his eyes from the attack.

"Lampent no!" Trip said. "You deserve a break return. Come on out Frillish!"

"In that case, good job Squirtle return!" Ash said as he pulled out another Pokeball. "Come on out Bulbasaur! Let's show Trip what a Kanto Starter is made of!"

Out of the Pokeball emerged a little dinosaur-like Pokemon it had a Bulb on its back that grows with the Pokemon. Trip took out his camera once again and took a snapshot of Bulbasaur.

"Start things off with Sunny Day Bulbasaur!" Ash said.

Bulbasaur nodded and did so.

"Frillish use Absorb!" Trip said.

Frillish nodded and began sucking energy from Bulbasaur. It wasn't very effective.

"Bulbasaur use Leech Seed!" Ash said.

"Bulb Bulba bulba bulba bulba Bulba Saur!" Bulbasaur said as he shot a seed out of his bulb which exploded into vines and encased the Frillish in them.

It was easy to see that Bulbasaur had the edge, as Frillish was having his energy sucked out of him.

"Try to break free Frillish and use Bubblebeam!" Trip ordered.

Frillish tried to break free but couldn't, but he did manage to get the attack off. It wasn't very effective obviously.

"Bulbasaur launch the Solar Beam!" Ash said.

Since Sunny Day was active, Bulbasaur didn't have to absorb energy. The beam just shot right out eliminating the Frillish in one hit.

"Frillish is unable to battle, the winner is Bulbasaur." Cilan said.

"Frillish return." Trip said angrily. "We need to train a lot more! There is no reason that you should lose to someone from the Boonies! Come on out Vanillite and use Icicle Spear and Ice Beam before Bulbasaur can be called back! There is no way I am going to let this no name trainer from the Boonies of Kanto beat me!"

Before Ash even got a chance to recall Bulbasaur, the two attacks hit Simultaneously knocking Bulbasaur out.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle the winner is Vanillite." Cilan said.

"You want to play hardball Trip?" Ash asked. "Well you've got it! Thanks for the great effort Bulbasaur return and take a nice rest. Charizard, I choose you! use Blast Burn quickly on Vanillite before it can be called back."

Sure enough, Charizard nodded and let loose a cyclone of flames to Vanillite. Vanillite was knocked out while Charizard celebrated. Trip now only had one Pokemon and Ash had five.

"Urgh!" Trip exclaimed. "We have to train even harder to not be beaten by a Charizard from the boonies. Servine you know what to do!"

"Charizard good work, return." Ash said. "I will fight a Grass type with a bug type. Come on out Butterfree and use Gust Attack on Servine!"

Butterfree nods and does so. This caused damage that brought Servine to 3/4 power.

"Vine Whip Servine!" Trip said. "Now!"

Servine nods and does a Vine Whip Attack.

"Dodge Butterfree and use U-Turn!" Ash says to his first captured Pokemon.

Butterfree nods and executes an attack that brings Trip's Servine down to one third power. Servine then glows green and gets a more determined look on his face.

"Now Butterfree will pay!" Trip said. "Your attack activated Servine's Overgrow Ability. Say goodbye to your Butterfree. Huh where did it go?"

"You don't know anything about U-Turn do you?" Ash asks. "Once the user attacks it returns to the trainer and the effect of it chooses a random Pokemon."

All of a sudden, Pikachu glowed and was pushed into battle. It wasn't Ash's choice, but then again it never is with U-Turn and Volt Switch anyway.

"Pikachu use Thunder to take down that Servine once and for all!" Ash said.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked as he was encased in a yellow Aura. The sky then got dark as bolts of electricity flew down from the sky. The Bolts of Electricity struck dead on as they knocked out Servine with one hit due to Servine's already weakened state. It doesn't look like Overgrow helped much at all.

The Bolts of Electricity raining down from the sky and hitting Servine caused black smoke to come up and obscure the battlefield. When the smoke cleared, Servine was on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Servine is unable to battle, the winner of this submatch is Pikachu." Cilan said. "Trip is no longer able to call out a Pokemon, therefore the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"We have a lot of training to do." Trip said. "Servine return!"

With that Trip returned his Servine and walked off without saying a word.

"That Trip!" Ash said. "He is just like Paul not even congratulating his opponent after the battle that he lost."

Behind the tree a certain purple-haired trainer with a scowl on his face sneezed and came out from behind a tree.

"Hey Ketchum!" Paul said. "I didn't know you had those Pokemon. I knew you had Pikachu though. Where did you get those other powerful Pokemon?"

"I got them from Kanto." Ash said. "Those Pokemon are my original team that I traveled Kanto and most of the Orange Islands with. Butterfree came back from breeding, and his mate Pinkie came back as well. Pinkie also happens to be my childhood friend's Pokemon."

"So you're Ash's Sinnoh Rival Paul? The one that mistreats his Pokemon?" Hilda asked as she stood next to her childhood friend. "That is not right."

"Ketchum and I have different battle styles, that's for sure," Paul said with his ever present scowl. "My training style got me to the top eight of the Sinnoh League. Ketchum was really tough. Him and I battled several times throughout the Sinnoh Region. Ketchum managed to get passed me, but lost to a trainer named Tobias that had a lot of Legendary Pokemon because he was too weak. See you around Ketchum."

With that Paul waved and went off to his next destination.

"Ash, so is everybody hungry for something to eat?" Iris asked the group as her stomach growled followed shortly by the others. The whole group nodded and sat across from each other. Ash and Cilan across from Hilda and Iris respectfully.

"Why didn't you get further Ash?" Hilda asked. "I thought with like all of your experience you would have won the Sinnoh League."

"I did manage to take down Tobias' Darkrai and Latias and took down his Latios, but with just those three Pokemon, he took out all six pokemon of my team." Ash said. "It was a tough battle for sure, but I learned a lot from it. Right Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika Pika Pi!"(Translation: You're right Ash!) Pikachu said to his trainer and best friend.

"Still, you took out three Legendary Pokemon!" Hilda exclaimed excitedly. "That's got to count for something. Besides you got to the top four. That's a lot further than you ever got except for the Orange League where you won it."

"Hilda, how do you know about my other accomplishments over the last five years?" Ash asked a bit confused.

"Ash, you are such a kid." Hilda said playfully while she wrapped her arms around Ash and hugged him tight. She then broke it. "You actually think I would miss my best friend's battles throughout the leagues? I am hurt. I have always loved you Ash as my best friend. I have always cheered you on. I am looking forward to the day that we actually become boyfriend and girlfriend for real."

"I have always loved you Hilda as my best friend," Ash said. "I just wish we would've met again when we both released our Butterfrees. I too am looking forward to the day that we become boyfriend and girlfriend for real.

"Awww," Iris cooed, then continued, "that was so romantic. I hope you two become boyfriend and girlfriend soon."

The two Pallet Town natives looked at each other, blushed, and turned away.

"I hate to break up this little love fest, but shouldn't we be getting going?" Cilan asked. "We need to get to Nimbasa City."

"That's right we do," Iris said as everyone finished their meals simultaneously, then got ready to get back on the road.

Ash and Hilda nodded. Ash then decided he was at least going to stick with his original team a bit longer.

Where one adventure ends, another begins. Keep an eye out for more exciting Unova Adventures in: Pokemon Black & White.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued...<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Next Time:<em>** Iris is still pondering what to do about her dream. She is not sure whether or not to tell everyone that she wants to be a Dragon Master. Team Rocket tries to capture several powerful Pokemon, and Iris meets her first Rival. Also the group runs into an Emolga that has a tendency to use Attract to get whatever she wants from the male Pokemon. What exciting things will happen? To find out, you have to be patient. The Iris Arc will start with the next chapter.

**_Next Time on Pokemon Black & White:_ __**_**_____**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_Episode 017: Emolga the Irresistible_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_____**_**_!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

Thanks for all of your support ~AshK


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

_**Author's Note:**_

I must apologize to all my loyal readers of this fic out there on the web, but the exported chapters from here on out will be removed and this Author's note will be replaced by an actual chapter at a later point. I am completely rewriting the chapters from here on out. It may take a while because I am going to do my best to cover nearly every episode of the first season of Pokemon Black & White the Anime, and will do this in a series. This series is a direct prequel to an upcoming Kalos Story that has Othelloshipping. Adventure in Kalos, my first Amourshipping story has some things that will occur in this story occurring in it, but it is completely unrelated to this story, I guess you can call it 2nd Tier Canon, or maybe not. This series is Othelloshipping while Adventures in Kalos is Amourshipping. Sorry for the inconvenience but I am doing a complete overhaul of the remaining chapters of this story. It will take a while. So sorry.

~Peace and Out, AshK1980


End file.
